More than Just a Servant
by amk8930
Summary: Akiza is told to hire a new servant, that will serve her. When Yusei is hired, Akiza and Yusei start to secretly fall in love. However, when Sherry gets into the picture, will it cause their relationship to end? Faithshipping, Ooc, and sexual suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1!  
><strong>

**Thanks for your support! Here's the start of my newest story.**

**Please note that the characters are all wearing their normal clothes to start out and there might be some Ooc in the story.  
><strong>

Akiza Izinski was sitting at her parent's fine dinner table. She was wearing her normal maroon, red, and white outfit, with black stockings and long black gloves.

Akiza was 19 and her parents were rich.

Her father was a state senator and her and her mother could afford to stay home**, **due to the amount of money he made.

Akiza was poking at a meatball on her plate and sighed.

Despite everyone saying she had the largest chest they'd ever seen, Akiza still had never had a boyfriend.

It made her feel kind of lonely.

"Akiza would you like some more spaghetti?" a older butler asked as he stood next to her.

He was balding and had a gray mustache.

"No thanks Sebastian," she said.

He turned around and walked away.

Akiza's mother and father looked at each other and then at her.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" her father asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she responded.

"Are you bored?" her mother asked, "You've spent so much time inside since school has ended."

"Yes," Akiza admitted.

Akiza's mother smiled.

"Well, I have something you could do."

Akiza looked up from her plate.

"You see, Sebastian is getting older and nearing retirement. Since you need someone around, to serve you, your father and I thought you could search for a new one."

Akiza turned to her father, as he spoke up.

"We'd like you to interview some young men and then decide which one will suit you the best."

"Okay," Akiza said, "So how will I spread the word?"

"Well, we thought you could send out fliers and deliver them into_ the Satellite."_

Akiza suddenly became nervous.

The Satellite had been rebuilt and made more modern by the government. They even connected the bridge between the two and it had now become a suburb of New Domino City.

Despite how much better it was, many of it's citizens still had yellow marks on their faces, which were used to track them, back when New Domino wasn't as friendly with the Satellite. Despite the fact that some were marked for even minor offenses, others had committed much more than a little mark on their face showed. However, many of the minor offender's marks were no longer tracking their whereabouts.

"Why do you want me to hire someone from there?" Akiza asked.

"Well, first, it would help someone, who might not be well off, to get a job. Second, it would help us get some good publicity, to know that the Izinski's respect all walks of life. _It would help with my reelcetion."_

Akiza gasped.

"You're doing this for yourself?" Akiza asked in a upset tone, "No way. Besides, I don't want to get publicity. I enjoy my privacy."

"By honey," Akiza's mother Setsuko said, "We want you to have someone that can help you and you'll be in control of who gets interviewed and who doesn't. Don't think of yourself, think of Sebastian, and how his many years can lead to him retiring."

Akiza sighed.

"Okay," she said.

The next day Akiza was riding into the Satellite. Sebastien was driving her in a limousine, since Akiza still could not drive.

Next to him, was a bunch of fliers.

They first drove around and put some fliers into some of the mailboxes that were around.

As they pulled up to a stoplight, three people were on duel runners, in the same lane, to the left of them.

At the front was Crow Hogan. He had spiky orange hair, although you could barely make it out from his black helmet. He had yellow marks all over his face, mostly for minor offenses, and sported blueish green pants, a orange shirt, and reddish brown vest. He was the shortest of the three, yet was of medium build. His duel runner was black and it appeared to have wings on it. He's very into the ladies, but had orphans to take care. So, it limited his dating experience and he also got stressed a lot, which caused many conflicts with Jack.

Jack Atlas was in the middle, sporting a mostly white coat, with some purple and black on it. He was the tallest of the three and was the most built. He had yellow hair and wore a purple and white helmet. His duel runner was a white circle and he was very self-centered. Not to mention, he needs his coffee every morning, otherwise he'll go on a rampage.

The last in line was Yusei Fudo. He was of medium height and was the least built of the three. He had no abs and had no muscle to speak of. He had spiky black hair, with yellow streaks. His helmet was red and, despite the fact that he wore a helmet, his hair always seemed to go back to that traditional spiky look. He had a small yellow mark on the left side of his face, for once trespassing into New Domino, but that was it. He was also a very serious and uptight guy.

"Look at them polluting the environment. At least our fuel is all from renewable resources. Not to mention their stupid duel runners," Akiza said, "Driver laugh at them for me."

"Yes miss."

(In a drowsy tone) "Aha ha ha ha haaaa."

Once Sebastian was done, he asked, "Should I give them a filer?"

"Yes, might as well," Akiza said in a annoyed tone, "There's hardly anyone around today."

Outside, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were stunned. Sure, the Satellite had become a much nicer place to live, but it wasn't everyday that a limousine was driving by.

"Whoa," Crow said, "What celebrity do you think's in there?"

Suddenly, the driver's window opened.

Sebastian stuck out his hand, with a flier on it, and handed it to Crow.

Crow stared at it and took it. By the time he had put it in his back pocket and looked up, the window was rolled back up, and the light had turned green.

Crow, Jack, and Yusei watched the limo drive down the street.

"C'mon Crow! Let's go!" Jack yelled.

Crow nodded and they drove off to their home, that they all shared.

It was their rented house, where they paid a monthly rent. Yusei and Crow had been looking for jobs, but Jack had not. It greatly upset Crow, who often showed his anger. Yusei, at times, showed his anger, but he mostly held it inside.

The person that owned it was named Zora. She was good friends with the person who raised and taught the three of them, named Martha.

When they got inside, they quickly got off their runners and looked at the flier Crow received.

"Servant Wanted" it read at the top. Then, there was a picture of Akiza below it, along with the information about pay, benefits, job description, and even mention that the person hired can even stay at the Izinski's.

The interviews would take place in a couple of days.

"Wow, it sounds like a lot of work," Yusei said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, but you get to stay with _that," _Crow said as he noted Akiza, "Look at that chest!"

"Aren't the Izinski's one of the people in the state senate?" Jack asked.

"I guess," Crow said, "Let's go for it."

"Wait," Jack said, "What's this at the bottom?"

They all looked closely at the miniature writing. It said, "A drug test will be administered before interviews."

"So we have to pass a drug test?" Crow asked.

"Guess so," Jack said, "But none of us have ever taken drugs."

"So, it looks like we're good," Crow said.

"Just as long as we don't eat poppy-seeds for breakfast," Jack noted.

Crow and Jack smiled, but Yusei still looked unsure.

He turned the other direction and his bangs covered his eyes.

"What's wrong Yusei? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Yusei, what's there to be upset about? It's a job," Crow said, "Not to mention you could find out all the secrets about the rich people. Like how this Akiza finds clothes that fit her chest?"

"I don't want to find out secrets about them," Yusei said in a upset tone as he turned back to them, "It's none of my business."

"But Yusei," Jack said, "You can earn money and spend it on what you want."

He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides, think about this poor girl, that needs a servant."

Yusei sighed.

"Okay," he said.

A couple days later, they met at the desired location. There were a handful of people there.

As they sat down on chairs, that lined along a hallway, Sebastian came through and gave them all a pen and cup.

"Now, I want you all to write your name on your cup."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Now, I want you to all go into the bathroom and give a urine sample."

Many of the people gasped.

"I didn't know this was happening!" some said.

"I'm not ready!" others said.

"You have 5 minutes," Sebastian said.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow quickly went in, got their samples, and brought them back.

A few days later...

Yusei was searching on the computer, when the door busted open.

"Yusei!" Crow cried, "We all got a letter!"

Yusei looked over the chair and Crow gave him his.

"Hey!" Yusei said when he opened it, "It says that I qualified to be interviewed for the job."

"Same here," Crow said.

"What's all the commotion?" Jack asked as he peered in from upstairs.

"We qualified for the interviews!" Crow said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"There's one for you," Crow said.

Jack hustled down and took his letter.

He quickly opened it and found out he qualified too.

"So, we meet in a couple days?" Jack said as he looked at the letter.

"I guess," Crow said, "I wonder how many other people qualified."

A couple days after that, they drove to a office tower in New Domino.

"Okay," Yusei said as they stood in a elevator, "It's the 8th floor room 10."

They arrived on the floor and saw three chairs waiting for them.

They all sat down and the door opened a few minutes later.

"Ah, I see the three of you have arrived," Sebastian said.

"Wait, we're the _only _people for the interview?" Crow asked.

"Why yes," Sebastian replied, "Everyone else either refused or didn't have enough...ugh...bodily fluids."

"Sweet," Crow responded.

"Yes..well...I'll take you each one at a time and Ms. Akiza will ask you the same questions," Sebastian said, "Why don't you go first Mr...umm?"

"Jack Atlas. My name is Jack Atlas."

"Yes well Mr. Atlas why don't you come inside?"

He followed him inside followed by Yusei and Crow.

**A/N: I'm trying to give all their reactions at the same time. Sorry if it's written badly.**

As each one went inside, they all had a different reaction.

"So, this is that rich girl that needs a man always by her side?" Jack thought, "How pathetic."

"She sure looks scary," Yusei thought, "She looks rather mad."

"Whoa!" Crow thought, "Her rack's bigger in person than it was on the flier!"

Akiza tried to think positively on each one as they entered, but it was very hard.

"He sure is tall," she thought as she saw Jack walk in the room.

As Yusei walked in, she got a much different vibe.

"He looks kind of scary," she thought, "He looks mad."

When Crow came in, she quickly got nervous.

"What's with all those marks?" she thought.

She started by asking Crow and Yusei about their marks.

"Well, this was for going into New Domino without a permit," Yusei said calmly, "It was a one time thing and that law's now abolished. I don't believe it's tracking me either."

Akiza nodded.

"That sounds correct when looking at your records," she said.

Crow's reaction was much different.

"Oh _these things?"_ he asked as if he didn't recognize them, "Yeah, they were all for getting food for my orphans."

"You take care of orphans?" Akiza asked.

"That's right and they all love me, kind of like a father."

Akiza smiled.

"Okay, lets get to the questions. Why do you want this job?"

"Because I'm Jack Atlas," Jack responded, "And Jack Atlas needs his morning coffee."

"I would like to spend the money on my runner and to buy some things for myself," Yusei responded.

"Why do I want the job?" Crow asked, "So I can get laid."

Crow quickly realized what he said.

"I...I...I mean...so I can get paid," he said with a nervous grin.

"Okay," Akiza said, "What are some strengths of yours?"

"I'm the best at everything," Jack responded.

"Strengths?" Yusei asked, "Well, I keep my anger in, to avoid upsetting people. I try to do the best job I can and I am hard worker."

"Well, I can do kid's diapers, put them down for a nap, help with feeding kids..."

"I'm sort of hinting at helping _me,_" Akiza said.

"Oh...well...I...can read you a bedtime story?" Crow asked.

"Okay and what are your weaknesses?"

"I have none," Jack said firmly.

"I'm not physically strong," Yusei said, "I also am overly protective of my friends and I'm not quick on my feet."

"Weakness...well, I'm very horny," Crow said, "I can't get a date and my orphans don't always listen to me."

"Why do you think you're the best when it comes to this job?"

"Because I'm Jack Atlas."

"Because I will do the best I can to make sure you're happy," Yusei said.

"Because I'll make sure that you're hot," Crow said, "I...I mean...you're happy."

"Last question," Akiza said, "In which way would you want to be paid if you got the job?"

"Cold hard cash," Jack said.

"Anyway that gets me money," Yusei said.

"A nice big chest," Crow said, "I... I mean a nice big _check."_

"Okay, thank you," Akiza said to all three of them.

Soon, all three of them were outside waiting for the results.

"I think I did well," Jack said, "I was honest and told them the greatness of Jack Atlas."

"I'm pretty nervous," Yusei said, "What about you Crow?"

"I can't wait to be around that chest," Crow said.

Yusei and Jack sweat-dropped.

"Ms. Akiza," Sebastian said inside the room, "Who do you think will win?"

"That's easy," she said.

"It's Yusei."

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad start. I did my best trying to get all 3 reactions to her questions.**

**I know a interview's longer, but I didn't want to bore people.**

**I hope I can get some good feedback and review if you can.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Thanks for the support. Lets continue with the story.**

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were all called in. They stood with Jack and Crow at the ends and Yusei in the middle.

"So, who's hired?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's not Crow," Akiza said.

"What?" Crow asked, "But all my answers were good!"

"Uh...no," Akiza said in a annoyed tone, "They weren't."

Crow slumped over in disbelief.

"So," Jack said, "It's down to me and Yusei."

Yusei and him nodded at one another.

"Well, the person," Akiza started, "Who will be hired is..."

Yusei and Jack leaned in.

"Yusei."

Jack's face quickly got anger all over his face and Crow's head popped up.

"What?" he yelled, "But I'm Jack Atlas. I said I was the best. How can those two compare to that?"

"Ha," Crow said as he pointed a finger at him, "You didn't get the job."

"Why I'll..."

Yusei quickly tried to keep Jack from turning Crow into a pancake.

"Gentleman," Akiza yelled, "Please leave or I'll call the cops."

Jack and Crow quickly stopped pushing and then quietly stepped out.

Yusei watched them and then turned back to Akiza when they left.

"Now, Yusei," Akiza started and she stood up, "You're job is not to be my slave so to speak. Your job is just to stay with me and help me when needed. All right?"

Yusei nodded. "Right."

"Okay. You'll start tomorrow morning at 10. I will come over to pick you up."

"Should I have anything special to wear?" Yusei asked.

Akiza shook her head.

"You'll get that soon enough," she said, "Now off you go."

Sebastian stepped forward and Yusei turned around.

Sebastian followed him to the door and Yusei tried to watch what he did, in case he needed to learn about it later.

He stepped out and Sebastian closed the door.

Yusei quickly saw Jack and Crow, who were giving each other angry stares.

Jack and Crow noticed him and turned to him.

"So it's newest person to find employment," Jack said while folding his arms.

He walked up to him and they shook hands.

"Congratulations."

Yusei and Crow did the same.

"So, when do you start?" Crow asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm really nervous."

Jack and Crow smiled.

"It's being next to a girl, how hard can it be?" Crow asked.

The next morning, Yusei had already told Martha, who was bouncing off the walls excited for him. However, Yusei wished he could be as excited as she was.

Yusei made sure he was ready for when they arrived.

At the time Akiza had said, 10 o'clock, a black limousine arrived in front of their garage.

The three men gasped and Yusei walked up.

Akiza opened the back seat.

"Hop in," she said.

Yusei nodded and went inside.

As he sat down, he was rather nervous. He had never been in a limo before.

The car started moving and Yusei tried to get use to his surroundings.

"Never been in a limo before?" Akiza asked. "Yeah," Yusei responded, "It's so big."

"Don't worry," she said, "You'll get use to it. We'll be going to a lot of nice places in them soon enough."

"Where are we going?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, it's a very nice place," Akiza said.

Yusei was confused. He looked out the window as they were now into the streets on the city.

He watched as they made left and right turns, until they finally stopped in front of a store.

"We're here," Sebastian said.

Yusei gasped when he saw that they were at a suit shop.

They got out and went inside.

Akiza and Yusei then met one of the employees.

"Hello," the man said, "Are you Akiza and Yusei?"

He had brown, flattop hair, pale white skin, and bushy brown eyebrows.

"Yes," Akiza said, "We're here to buy a suit."

"I see," the man said, "Well I'm John and I'll help you two. What suit were you looking for?"

"Well I was thinking about just a nice dark black suit, white undercoat, and a bow tie, preferably a clip together or clip on."

"I see," John said, "Follow me."

They went and looked at few of the suits.

Yusei was then told to try a couple of them on.

He had never been in a suit before and he was rather excited.

Yusei put one on and stepped out.

"How is it?" Akiza asked.

"Good, but the undershirt's kind of itchy."

"Okay, lets try the next one," John said.

They put on the other one.

"This undershirt's nice, but the jacket feels rather big."

Akiza nodded.

"What if we use this undershirt and the other jacket?" John asked.

Yusei nodded and he tried that on.

"How is it?" Akiza asked again.

"Good, but it still feels a little big," Yusei said.

He found a tag at the end of his sleeve.

"How much is this anyways?" he asked.

"Well, we could get it tailored," Akiza said to John.

John nodded.

"It'll be a little extra," John noted.

Yusei saw the price and his eyes got wide.

"No, no," Yusei quickly said, "That's fine. This is plenty of money for a suit."

"Nonsense," Akiza said as she went up to him, "You'll be wearing it a lot, so I want you to feel comfortable in it."

She turned to John.

"We'll be happy to get it tailored," she said.

"All right. I'll get the tape measure," John said, "Make sure you have just a shirt and pants on."

Yusei gulped. He was going to be stuck standing in his back and red shirt and black pants.

Yusei did as he was told. When he stepped out, he felt rather awkward.

John was still getting his supplies, so Akiza went up to him.

He had no muscle sticking out of his arms.

Akiza went up to him and pressed her finger into them. It was soft and easy to press down on.

"I told you I'm not strong," Yusei replied.

"I know," Akiza said, "But I don't mind."

"Why is that?"

"Well...many girls have guys who are totally ripped, but I find them to be gross."

"Like Jack and Crow," Yusei said, "They look like they're totally ripped."

Akiza shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me that you look like this."

Yusei smiled.

"Thanks," he said in a slightly awkward tone and Akiza smiled back.

"I'm back," John said and the two of them separated.

They then took the measurements that were needed.

"Come back in a few hours and it'll be all set," he said.

Akiza nodded.

"That'll be a good time to bring you to my house," Akiza said.

Yusei nodded and they left.

Sebastian soon drove them to the Izinski's house.

Yusei was stunned at how big and nice it was.

"Okay," Akiza said, "I'll give you a tour."

They went inside and were greeted with a large white stair case, with a wooden hand rail.

Akiza showed him to the living room, kitchen, study, and bathroom downstairs.

"Now, this is where our meals are prepared," Akiza said as they went inside the kitchen, "You'll just tell the chef what I need and he'll make it."

A big man with a black beard and mustache nods his head. He took off his chef's hat and showed his balding head.

Akiza and Yusei waved and went on their way.

They went to the living room, which had a big TV, green couch, and a double layered, wooden framed coffee table, that had a clear glass top and bottom.

Lastly, Akiza showed him her father's study, which had a lot of photos, bookshelf, and a big desk. Her father was out on business.

Once they were done, they went upstairs.

First, Akiza showed him the workout room.

"Now, I know you're not a weight lifter," Akiza said, "But there are treadmills and other aerobic machines to use."

Yusei went up to a treadmill and put his hand on a bar.

"I know I'll use this," he said.

"Great," Akiza said, "Just be sure it's on your day off or free time."

"So wait, I get free time?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. You get _at least_ one day off per week. Plus, there will be times that I don't need you, like showering or if I'm watching TV or something."

Yusei nodded.

"Now, I'll show you to the guest room."

Yusei followed her and rolled his eyes.

"It probably smells really bad in there," Yusei thought.

They made their way to the room and Akiza opened the door.

"Now, sometimes I'll have you stay the night, like if I'm sick or hurt."

It was actually a nice room. It had a single bed, TV, wooden night stand with a lamp, a dresser, and white colored 4-square window.

Yusei walked in and smiled.

"This is better than my bed at home," Yusei admitted.

"Well you can sleep here, free of charge, every night if you want," Akiza suggested.

"Oh no," Yusei quickly said, "I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's not a problem at all," Akiza said, "We never have anyone stay, so it'd be nice to have someone use it."

"Well...if you insist..."

"It's fine," Akiza said, "Now, there's just one more room to see."

They went down the hall and Akiza pointed to another bathroom and her parents room.

Akiza went and opened the door to her room.

Inside was a large pink room. It had a large window and to the left of it was a large desk with papers on it.

A big TV was mounted on the wall , in front of her bed, and she had a small, white nightstand.

It also had a large closet near the door and her bed was a rosy red color, with a white frame.

"This is my room," Akiza said.

"Wow. It's nice," Yusei said.

"Thanks," Akiza said happily.

She checked the time.

"Oh, it's time to get your suit."

They quickly headed out and went back to the suit shop.

Once they made sure everything was set, Akiza and him went back to her house.

They stood in front of her house and Akiza made sure he looked good.

She also had a towel, that Yusei would hold over his right arm.

"Okay. Starting now, you're going to have to start acting like a butler. You'll start having to call me Ms. Akiza, especially in public."

"Why not use your last name?" Yusei asked.

"Because that's my mother's name," she said, "Call me Ms. Akiza."

"Ms. Akiza," he repeated.

"Good."

They faced the front door.

"Now, lets go inside."

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter was boring. I had to explain Akiza's house, otherwise it wouldn't make sense.**

**I'll try to make the next Chapter more exciting. Hopefully you're not all mad at me.**

**If you get the time, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3!**

**Okay, I hope this Chapter's more interesting than the last.**

Akiza and Yusei walked up to the front door side-by-side.

They stared at the door.

"Aren't you going in?" Yusei asked.

"You're my servant now," Akiza said, "You're suppose to open the door for me.**"**

"Oh right," Yusei said.

He quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you," Akiza said as she walked in.

Yusei followed and shut the door.

When they went inside, Akiza was thirsty.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Akiza asked as they went into the living room.

"Oh right," Yusei said.

He tried to bow, like a normal servant does, but the white cloth fell of his arm.

Akiza covered her mouth and giggled.

"Don't worry," she said as Yusei picked up the cloth, "I know you're not use to bowing."

"I know," Yusei said, "I don't think I've ever done it before to someone."

"Yeah," Akiza said, "Neither have I."

"I hope..." Yusei started.

"Um Yusei," Akiza interrupted, "My water?"

"Oh right," he said.

He turned around and ran to the kitchen.

He went to the kitchen, where the chef they saw earlier, was making hamburgers.

"Dude, what do I do when she wants water?" Yusei asked.

"My name is not 'dude' as you said," the chef said with a Italian accent, "My name is Jacque."

**A/N: I'm not trying to make fun of any Italians! I just made up a name, so sorry if it's wrong or stupid or whatever. **

"Okay...Jacque," Yusei said in a annoyed tone, "What do I do?"

"Grab a glass from that cabinet," he said while pointing to a cupboard, "Fill it with ice from the fridge and put some water in, from a jug, inside of the fridge."

Yusei rushed to finish and he saw a glass full of straws on the counter.

'Akiza will probably want one of these,' he thought.

He put one in and rushed back to Akiza, who was watching a cooking show.

"Thanks Yusei," she said.

She took a sip.

"Ahh," she said, "Now, here's this."

She handed him a walkie talkie.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a walkie. You're free to do what you'd like, until I call you."

"Okay," Yusei said as he slipped it onto his pants.

Akiza smiled and went back to the TV.

Yusei went to the bathroom first and then decided to look in on the guest bedroom again.

He had forgotten where it was, but he soon found it again.

He had already opened the door, so he went inside and closed the door.

He, at first, sat on the edge of the bed.

He rubbed his hand on the sheet cover.

Back at home, he usually slept on a older mattress, with some sheets. Sure, it was still a bed, and perfectly comfortable, but it wasn't as nice as this.

The sheets felt really soft and were probably very expensive. After all, if the Izinski's ever had someone over, they'd probably want to make sure it showed off their wealth.

He then laid down, stomach first on the bed. It was very soft.

"Ohhhh this feels good," Yusei moaned as his head rested on the pillow.

He felt his lower area get excited for a moment, but it quickly stopped, as Yusei quickly turned to his side.

He looked out the small window as he laid on the bed.

It was a partly cloudy day and the sun was shining.

He sighed and sat up.

He found the TV remote, on the nightstand, and turned on the TV.

The Izinski's had cable and Yusei quickly turned to a sports station.

After a little while, he heard his walkie start talking.

"Yusei. Can you refill my water?"

"Sure," he responded, "I'm on my way."

Yusei went back downstairs and refilled her glass.

As he was doing it, he thought he could have a glass too.

So, he poured himself a glass as well.

He gave Akiza her glass and went upstairs.

As he walked up the steps, he head Akiza's voice again.

"Yusei."

Yusei tripped over one of the last steps and his glass spilled on the top level.

He cussed to himself and grabbed his walkie.

"What?" he asked in a upset tone.

"Can you get me another glass? I just finished this one."

Yusei sighed.

"I'm on my way."

He repeated the same process and thought to himself, 'How'd she finish this one so fast?'

He went up to her and, half mockingly and half seriously asked, "How'd you finish that one so fast?"

"Oh, I had pancakes for breakfast," she said, "They make me thirsty."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Yusei went back upstairs and danced around his spill.

Once made it to the bathroom, he found a towel, and started drying the spill.

Once he was done, he went back to the room, and then heard another call.

"Yusei, how's dinner coming along?"

"I don't know I'll go check," he said as he turned off the TV.

He went downstairs, yet again, and went to the kitchen.

"How's the food coming Mr. uh..."

"Jacque?"

"Yeah...right," Yusei said with a sweat drop.

"It's coming along fine," he said, as he put some fries that were on a tray into the oven, "Mr. and Ms. Izinski will be joining us as well."

"Oh, okay," Yusei said.

Yusei went back to Akiza, but he now became nervous.

'What if they don't approve of me?' he thought.

He quickly shook his head.

'No,' he continued, 'Akiza's dad is a senator. He was probably part of the unanimous decision to help rebuild the Satellite. Besides, everyone else has accepted me. They don't stare at me or give me dirty looks. Heck, Akiza let me, Jack, Crow, and others try out for the job. Obviously, they must like Satellite people, along with everyone else."

He made his way to Akiza, who was still watching TV.

"Your parents are going be home for dinner," he informed her.

"Okay," she said.

She quickly got up and straightened Yusei's bow tie.

"Now be sure to address them as Mr. and Ms. Izinski and..."

The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" she said, "Go answer the door!"

Yusei quickly hurried up and opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. and Ms. Izinski."

"Oh! You must be the new butler Akiza hired," Ms. Iznski said as the couple stepped inside.

"Yes," Akiza said happily as she ran up to them, "He is and he's been doing a great job!"

Yusei blushed at the response.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Mr. Izinski said as he stretched out his hand.

Yusei took it and he shook both him and his wife's hands.

"Oh Akiza," her mother noted, "There's going to be a party in a few days. You won't mind going by yourself again will you?"

"Oh no," Akiza said.

"Good, you can wear that red dress and white gloves," Mr. Izinski said.

"Okay," Akiza noted, "I'll be sure to have one of the servants iron it."

The Izinksi's nodded and went upstairs.

"I'm not going to have to iron it will I?" Yusei asked, "I don't know how to."

"Heck no," Akiza said, "I'll ask one of the female ones to."

"Where are the other servants anyways?"

"Oh, they'll be in shortly," Akiza said.

Soon enough, a man and woman servant came in.

The girl had black hair, in a ponytail, brown eyes, and was in a black and white maid's dress.

The man had a tux, like Yusei, and had blonde hair, with green eyes.

"Samantha, I need my red dress ironed," Akiza said.

"Oh, it's not a problem," she said, "I'll get right to it."

She then saw Yusei.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Yusei, he's my servant. Yusei, this is David and Samantha, my Mom and Dad's servant."

"It's nice to meet you," Yusei said.

"Same here," David said, "Now, if you excuse me, Mr. Izinski needs a sponge bath."

He went upstairs and Samantha went into the kitchen, to get some water.

Yusei gave a disturbed grin as if to say, "Ugh."

"You're not going to make me give you a sponge bath..."

"No," Akiza said firmly.

Soon, dinner was ready, with hamburgers, fries, strawberries, and baked beans.

As the three servants set the food down, Yusei asked, "When do we eat?"

"Jacque makes extra," David said, "So we get the leftovers."

"Oh," Yusei said in a surprised tone.

Soon, the Izinski's came in and said grace.

They all started eating, with the servants at their side.

Yusei was surprised by how they seemed to act like a normal family. They didn't eat daintily or very slowly, like he had expected.

Once they were done, the Izinski's went into the living room to watch the evening news.

Yusei, David, and Samantha washed the dishes and then heated up the leftovers.

Once they were all done, with their dishes as well, they went to find each one of the Izinski's.

Mr. Izinski was in his office and Ms. Izinski was reading a book in her room.

Yusei found Akiza in her room and on her laptop.

"Do you need anything?" Yusei asked.

"No thanks," she said, "You can wait until I call you."

Yusei nodded and went back to the guest bedroom.

He picked up the phone, that was on the nightstand, and called home.

"Hey Yusei," Crow said, "How's your first day?"

"Great," he said, "They're actually said I can stay over whenever I want. They even have a nice guestroom, with a big TV and stuff."

"That's great," Crow said.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Mad about what?" Crow asked in confusion.

"Well, mad that I'm not coming home after work."

"Yusei," Crow said almost dumbfoundly, "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Besides, I would have done the same thing."

"You would?"

"Of course. Say, has Akiza talked about_ her clothes and her chest?"_

Yusei chuckled.

"Not yet," he said.

"Aw man. Oh well," he said, "Talk to you later."

"Okay, thanks Crow. Bye."

Yusei hung up.

After about another few hours, Yusei heard Akiza's voice.

"Yusei, can you tuck me in?"

Yusei was a little surprised by the request, but got up.

"I'm on my way."

He made it to Akiza's room and opened the door.

Akiza was standing in front of her bed, with a all pink, pajama pants and top.

"So, you ready?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded and Yusei stepped up to the bed.

He took it off and Akiza climbed in.

Yusei then put all the covers over her.

"Comfortable?"

Akiza nodded.

"Thanks Yusei. You were awesome today."

"Thanks," he said, "I'm staying in the guest bedroom."

"That's fine," she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yusei said as he shut the door.

When he made it back to his room, he got into his black shirt and black pants.

He then went to the bathroom, where he found some extra toothbrushes.

He brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed.

Once he was ready, he climbed into the expensice bed.

"Today was a good day," he said, "My first day of work."

He slowly let the warm bed comfort him into a calm sleep.

**A/N: Hope this Chapter was better. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow start. It should now be more interesting.**

Yusei awoke to the sound of birds singing. He checked his watch and it read 7 AM.

"I'm not sure what time Akiza gets up," Yusei said, "So I'll get up now."

Yusei got up and put on the suit he got yesterday.

He yawned as he left his room and he noticed Ms. Izinski was in the bathroom, doing her hair.

"Ms. Izinski," he started, "What time does Ms. Akiza normally get up?"

"Oh 8 to 8:30," she replied, "It's not even 7:30, so why don't you go down and have some breakfast."

Yusei went downstairs and saw Jacque cooking omelets on the stove.

**A/N: Okay. It's a French name, but just go with it.**

"Mr. Fudo," the chef said, "Do you want an omelet?"

"Uh sure," Yusei said hesitantly, "Just cheese please."

"Okay and what kind of cheese?"

"Uh...pepper jack," Yusei said.

"Okay. One omelet coming up!"

Yusei sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the dining room. There was a wooden cabinet full of fancy plates, a few storage areas with drawers (probably for silverware and storage containers), and there were some pictures of the family on the wall.

By the time Yusei looked over the kitchen, a pipping hot omelet was in front of him, along with 2 pieces of toast and jelly.

"Here's salt and pepper to taste," Jacque said as he set them down in from of him, "Enjoy!"

Yusei said grace and dug in.

'Man. I can't make this good of omelets at home if I tried a 1,000 times,' he thought.

He was quickly done with his food and checked the time.

"7:52," he said to himself.

He quickly went upstairs and brushed his teeth.

He checked on his hair and made a cheesy wide grin at the mirror.

"Okay, lets get to work."

He went to Akiza's door and knocked slightly.

He opened it and heard her moan from sleep.

"Akiza, time to wake up," he said.

"Urrgh okay," she moaned.

"Jacque's making omelets downstairs. What kind do you want?"

"Cheese and vegetables."

"What kind of cheese?"

"It's cheese, it don't matter."

"What vegetables?"

"He knows," she said.

Yusei nodded and walked out.

"I wanted vegetables in my omelet," Yusei said to himself.

Yusei went downstairs and up to the chef.

"Akiza wants cheese and vegetables."

"What kind of..."

"She said any cheese and you'll know the vegetables."

"I will?" the chef asked.

Yusei face-palmed.

"Oh crap. Just...do what you think is right."

He nodded and got right to work.

Yusei raced back upstairs to see the bathroom door closed.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "No and it's not like I'm doing anything fun in here," was the reply.

"Well, maybe it is fun."

"I'm taking a dump."

Yusei made a sour face.

"Well...that's...great. It might give you time to think."

"About what?"

"Um...that party tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah," Akiza said unenthusiastically.

Yusei wondered why she wasn't excited to go, but pushed it behind him.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Yusei watched her get ready. Akiza was already in her normal clothes.

"Yusei, can you check on the food for me?"

"Uh...sure."

Yusei ran downstairs.

"It's almost done," Yusei said when he came back.

"Oh snap," Akiza said as she curled her hair in her hair brace, "I'm not finished."

"Do you want to me to ask him to wait?"

"Nah, it's fine."

She brushed her bangs out of the way. "I'll do it later."

They walked together to the kitchen, where the same food that awaited Yusei, was in front of a chair.

"Yusei, can you get me some juice?"

"Sure thing miss."

Yusei went to the fridge and poured her a glass.

"Why wasn't I offered juice?" Yusei mumbled to himself.

Yusei set the juice down and it nearly spilled when Akiza slammed her hand on the table.

"Dang it Jacque! I don't like jalapenos!" she yelled, "Here."

She lifted the plate for Yusei.

"Tell him to make it without them. I'll eat the toast while I wait."

"Yes Ms. Akiza."

Yusei quickly told the chef of the problem.

"Be sure to write it down," Yusei added.

Yusei went back and saw Akiza sitting at the table. Her head was resting on her hand, as she had her elbow on the table.

"I guess etiquette isn't a big deal..."

"Akiza," a voice said as it snapped Yusei out of his trance, "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry mom," Akiza said, "But we're at home."

"Yeah, well, just don't do that at the party your going to tomorrow."

Yusei was on his tiptoes. He was begging to ask them a question. Luckily, David soon came in.

"David," Yusei whispered to him as he went into the kitchen, "Why is Akiza only going to the party?"

"Because, Mr. and Ms. Izinski... hold on a second...Jacque, two cheddar cheese omelets for both adults."

"What about Mr. and Ms. Izinski?" Yusei asked.

"Their omelets?"

"No, about the party."

"Oh right, Mr. and Ms. Izinski only go to the most prestigious events, that they are personally asked to come to. They send Akiza to represent them at the all of the smaller events. Everyone else does this as well."

"Why is that?"

"Well, first, many of the adults simply don't have time or they'd rather spend their free time doing something else than going to some little party. They also think it'll help the kids be kids, so to speak. They'll talk and flirt and all of that party stuff. They'll get to know one another better and maybe one rich kid will marry another."

"Oh, I see."

"So yeah, when you go, just say she looks nice and stuff."

"All right," Yusei said.

They went back to the dining room, where the three Izinski's sat.

Once Jacque was done with their food, Yusei and David helped bring it to them.

Samantha came in and they all said grace.

Once they were done, they started eating.

They also started talking, with Mr. Izinski having a meeting with some business people. Ms, Izinski was going to go out with some girlfriends. Akiza still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

When they were done, Yusei followed Akiza upstairs.

"So what are you going to do?" Yusei asked.

"Probably lay around and do nothing," Akiza said.

Yusei was surprised as that's what she did. She hardly called him over and it was usually something small, like water or when the next meal was.

Yusei sat down on his bed, after supper.

"Well, if I follow David's advice, about talking about her clothes, I'll be making Crow happy too," he said.

"Yusei," Akiza called over his walkie, "I'm going to bed early. See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Yusei said.

Yusei laid back on his bed.

"Why does Akiza seem so upset over this party?"

As Akiza went upstairs, her father came up to her.

"Now remember Akiza, when your at the party tomorrow, be sure to stand next to Yusei at all times. We want people to see him."

"I know," she said as she walked by and her head looking at the floor.

Akiza quickly got into her pajamas and looked at the ceiling.

"Yusei, can you tuck me in?"

At first there was no reply, but Akiza heard the door open.

Yusei came in and opened up the sheets.

Akiza climbed in and he tried to put them back like before.

"What's wrong Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Yusei frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry if you had a bad day."

Yusei started walking out.

"Hopefully tomorrow's better."

He opened and shut the door.

"Yeah, it won't be with _her _being at the party."

The next day went the same as the next. Yusei got up early, ate breakfast, got Akiza up, and so on.

Around 4, Akiza started getting ready.

Yusei was already in his tux, so he didn't have to do much.

He took a shower and made sure his hair was in it's normal shape.

He went downstairs and Mr. and Ms. Izinski were there too.

Soon, they heard footsteps and Akiza was at the top of the steps.

Yusei blushed when he saw her.

'Wow! She sure is beautiful,' he thought.

Akiza slowly made her way downstairs, in her red dress with white gloves.

The bottom was frilly, but the top was much tighter. It showed some of her curves and how large her chest was.

Once she was at the bottom of the steps, she hugged her mother and father.

She then stood next to Yusei.

"My, don't you two look like quite a couple," Akiza's mother noted.

Yusei and Akiza quickly blushed and their faces were embarrassed.

"Yes, you two look like you are dating," the senator noted, "And I can see your shyness coming out of both of you."

"Um," Yusei said.

"Should we go?" Akiza quickly asked.

"Yes," he replied.

They headed for the door.

"You know, a quick exit like that shows there's some truth to what we said," Akiza's mother noted.

Akiza and Yusei quickly left the house before they got anymore comments.

When they made their way to the limo, Akiza and Yusei quickly got in.

David started driving and Akiza and Yusei put their seat belts on.

"Lets just get this over with," Akiza said.

"Akiza," Yusei said firmly, but softly, "Why are you not excited about going to this party?"

Akiza looked straight ahead.

"Her name's Sherry."

**A/N: I know this Chapter's late and I apologize.**

**I hope you're not mad and please leave a review if you can!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

**Now it's time for Sherry to enter the picture!**

Yusei looked at her.

"Who's Sherry?"

Akiza sighed and rolled up the driver's window, to give them some privacy.

"Sherry's this French girl that attends the same parties as I do."

"So what do her parents do?"

"Well, they're...not around anymore."

"Oh, I see."

"So, she inherited their money and has a butler named Elsworth. They go to these parties like I do and they think I'm a great friend of theirs."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well...I don't want to be her friend. She's always bragging about all the nice things she has."

Akiza started imitating Sherry.

"Oh Akiza, I just got back from France and got this wonderful dress. Oh, I got this really high class shoe. Oh! Isn't it great?"

Akiza growled and slammed her hands, which were now fists, on the seat.

"Ugh! I can't stand her! She's always thinks she's better than me!"

"Why not tell her off?"

"I can't do that! It'll make a scene. I'd like to though, since she's always ranting on my personal life too."

"How does she do that?"

"She talks about how I never have had a boyfriend, how many guys have hit on her that night, I've never had my first kiss, etc."

Akiza sighed.

"Of course there is one thing she can't deny."

"Well, what's that?"

Akiza now had a smile on her face and pointed to her chest.

"Your...chest?"

Akiza nodded.

"Sherry flaunts about all the fancy clothes that she buys and how she always orders the biggest size. But all of mine are costumed ordered to fit me. It's because I'm bigger than her. Heck, many people tell me I have the biggest chest they've ever seen!"

Yusei sweat dropped.

'Crow'd be loving this,' Yusei thought.

"So, whenever she brings up clothes, you just start bringing that up?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

"Well, it looks like we're here," Akiza said.

Yusei opened the door and stepped out.

Outside, was a huge white house, with lighted windows all around on the lower level.

Akiza stepped out.

"Okay, lets go inside," Akiza said as Yusei shut the door.

She made sure to not walk too fast, so that way, Yusei and her stayed together.

They got to the entrance, which had a older man and a clipboard.

"Izinski," Yusei said.

"I see. Welcome to Mr. Larby's party."

Yusei and Akiza stepped inside.

"Who's Larby?" Yusei asked.

"Some guy, that I think, is the son of a senator," Akiza said, "I think he graduated from college."

They made their way into a giant ballroom like room.

Two big glass chandler were on each side of the room.

There were white tables to eat, on the right side of the room, and a big screen, with pictures of Mr. Larby, on the left side of the room.

Mr. Larby had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had graduated from college and the screen showed lots of pictures of him, in his red graduation outfit.

A big buffet was just to the left of the screen and, in front of all of it, was a long dance floor.

Akiza and Yusei started making their way to the big buffet.

They then heard a French accent yell, "Akiza! Akiza!"

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Oh Akiza! Long time no see!" Sherry said as she ran up them.

Her servant followed.

She did the traditional French greeting, with kisses on the cheeks.

"Hey Sherry," Akiza said unenthusiastically, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I was at this darling little shop in France and I saw this wonderful blue dress."

She was wearing a long, silky, light blue dress.

"It was just perfect, but I had to get the largest size, because...well, you know."

"Yes I do," Akiza said with confidence, "My dress is custom made."

"Yeah, okay," Sherry said quickly, "So you got a new servant I see?"

"Yes," Akiza said, "This is Yusei."

"Oh, hello Yusei," Sherry said as they shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," Yusei said.

"And this is Elsworth," Sherry said.

Elsworth leaned forward and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"You know, Yusei could learn a thing or two from him. After all, he has been my servant all my life," Sherry said with a hand on Elsworth's chest.

"Yes, I'm sure he could," Akiza said with some skepticism, "See, you don't..."

"Sherry!" A male voice called.

Akiza and Yusei watched a man with glasses and short brown hair come over.

"Oh! Larry! How nice to see you!" Sherry said.

They hugged and Sherry gave him her traditional kiss.

"He's my boyfriend," Sherry said as she looked at Akiza and Yusei.

"Yes that's great," Akiza said as she looked at her nails.

Yusei and Akiza then watched as Larry and Sherry started kissing.

Once they finished, they leaned back.

"Man you're a good kisser," Larry said while trying to catch his breath.

"Well of course," Sherry said, "I have experience with men."

She turned to Akiza.

"But of course _you _wouldn't know, since _you've_ never had a boyfriend."

Sherry and Larry laughed and Yusei and Akiza both frowned.

"Of course, he is also a Turbo Duelist, just like me," Sherry said, "It is something you're also not."

They both started laughing again.

"Well, I'm a Turbo Duelist," Yusei said.

Larry and Sherry stopped laughing.

"You are?" Sherry asked in surprise.

"Yes," Yusei said, "I built my own runner."

"Well," Sherry said, "Then there's some good news here."

She pulled a card out of her pocket.

"Call me if you want to duel."

Yusei smiled as he looked at the fancy typed card. He then put it in his pocket.

Akiza frowned as she looked at Yusei.

She continued to frown, when she turned back to Sherry, and folded her arms in disgust.

"Now where were we?" Sherry asked as she turned to Larry.

They started kissing again.

"Okay Sherry, see you later," Akiza quickly said.

She went in line for the food and Yusei followed.

"Akiza, why didn't you seem happy about Sherry and her new boyfriend?" Yusei asked.

"Because, it's Sherry," Akiza said in a mad tone, "She's not someone men want to get a relationship. She goes through guys faster than her shampoo and conditioner."

They slowly made their way forward as they talked.

"So, she goes through them fast?" Yusei wanted to confirm.

"Yes," Akiza said, "She always shows up with a new guy at every party."

Yusei could tell that Akiza was beginning to get upset. He really didn't blame her though.

"So, she's also a Turbo Duelist?" Yusei asked.

"Yes and she thinks she's greatest since it's seen as a male sport," Akiza said, "I wish someone would go out and beat her in a duel. It'd knock her down a few pegs."

Yusei took out the card Sherry had given him and studied it.

He wondered if Sherry was serious about Turbo Dueling him.

He put that thought on the back burner as he put the card back in his pocket.

Akiza and him got their food and sat down at one of the white tables.

They looked on as people were eating as well.

They ended up siting by themselves and, a few minutes later, Mr. Larby started talking in front of the giant screen.

He used the microphone to thank his friends, family, and other people for helping him along the way and everyone clapped when he finished.

After the speech, everyone was invited to dance.

Yusei watched as many of the people went out on the dance floor, including some of the servants.

He turned to Akiza, who was busy spinning her pop with a straw.

"Akiza, don't you want to dance?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I have no one to dance with."

Akiza turned to him.

"Unless of course you want to dance with me."

Yusei's face quickly turned red.

"Um...I don't know. I'm not much of a dancer myself and have two left feet."

He put his hand behind his head and laughed awkwardly.

Akiza sighed.

"Same here. Maybe we should go."

Akiza got up and so did Yusei.

They made their way out, and after a 'thank you" from the man that first greeted them, they went inside the limo.

Yusei watched Akiza looked out the window, as David drove them away.

She had a bit of sadness and disappointment in her eyes.

When they got home, Akiza got ready for bed.

When Akiza was ready, Yusei tucked her in and told her "goodnight."

Once he left, Akiza sighed and turned on her left side.

"I really wanted to dance tonight," she said, "I wish there was a man out there for me."

She looked out at the window.

"Yusei's there," she said, "He looks really nice in that suit, not to mention his kind personality."

She then narrowed her eyes.

"But he's only my servant."

She paused.

"Isn't he?"

Back in Yusei's room, Yusei was taking off his suit.

"Why didn't I offer to dance with her?" he thought.

He kept kicking himself as he got into his bed clothes, that he had found in the bedroom's dresser drawer.

It was a gray t-shirt and long black pants.

He quickly got ready and then hopped into bed.

He turned on left side.

"I should have asked her to dance. After all, she was clearly upset with Sherry and how badly she was treated. Akiza's a nice, beautiful, and deserves a man in her life that cares about," Yusei said.

Yusei sighed.

"Too bad that's not me. After all, I'm only her servant."

Yusei then narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't I?"

**A/N: Sorry if Sherry sounded too mean. **

**I wanted to also hint that Yusei and Akiza are slowly getting feelings for** **each other.**

**Please Review if you can. If not, then keep on reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**A/N: I seem to be getting a lot of comments on how badly I format my story/ies. This Chapter, I will honestly try to write in some more paragraphs. However, since I'm not good with details, they're rather short.**

** Plus, on one computer they looked like paragraphs, but on another, it looks like my standard writing.  
><strong>

Yusei awoke the next day and checked the time and he gasped when he saw it. "Oh crap," he said, "It's already 8 o'clock!" Yusei quickly got up and rushed to get his suit on. Although, he kept having problems with his clip-on tie. "C'mon! C'mon!" he said, "Lets go!"

He checked the time and it was already 8:15.

By the time, he had rushed out of his room, it was almost 8:30. "I'll just have to wake Akiza up before checking in on breakfast." He rushed in her room to find that she was already gone. 'Oh no! Akiza's going to pulverize me when she finds out I'm late!'

Yusei bolted down the stairs to the kitchen, where he was shocked to see Akiza sitting and eating breakfast. "Hey Yusei," Akiza said with a mouthful of cereal. "Akiza! I'm so sorry!" He did the standard servant bowed and then leaned back up. "No Yusei, it's fine."

"Why is that?"

"Because today's your day off."

Yusei looked at her stunned.

"Today's...my day...off?" Yusei asked slowly in confusion. "Yeah," David said as he came in, "And tomorrow's my day off."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Yusei demanded. "I wanted to, but I forgot and it got late. So, I didn't want to upset you and wake you up." Yusei sighed.

"Okay," he said as he loosened his collar, "I'll be going to visit my friends for the day." Akiza made him stop by saying, "Don't worry about getting there. I'll have one of the servants drive you there."

Yusei smiled and turned to her. "Thanks," he said and he left the room.

Once Yusei got into his regular clothes, he went outside to a waiting limousine. He got in the car, similar to how Akiza did, with the door opened for her, and sat down. As the car started move, he tried to think about how the guys will treat him. Will they think he's some sort of big shot now? Will they think he's changed? Once the car got to his small garage in New Domino, Yusei got out and told them to pick him up around 11.

When he got to the door, he knocked and the heard someone sound as if they were stomping up to the the door. "What?" Crow yelled in angry tone. His eyes became wide and sly grin grew on his face. "Yusei my man!" They exchanged fist-bumps. "C'mon in."

Yusei walked inside to a messy garage. Sure, Yusei wasn't a neat freak, but he certainly liked to have some organization in his life. They started walking to the kitchen. "How long has it been this messy?" he asked. "Since you left," Crow replied, "Jack's too lazy to clean up, except if it involves his runner and I'm honestly too lazy."

"Why did you seem upset when I knocked?"

"Oh that," Crow said as if he forgot, "Jack still is insisting, despite being the only one out of the three of us to drink coffee, that we should buy a big thing of his favorite flavor." Yusei sweat-dropped. "Well, once my paycheck comes in, we could afford it."

Crow quickly turned to him and looked upset. "No Yusei!" he said in a hushed voice, "You can't say that! We can't spend all our money on Jack! He spends more on himself than the two of us combined!" Yusei sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Besides," Crow continued, "Use that money for yourself a little bit. You hardly buy anything for yourself. Buy a video game, your own food, or something _ really nice, _like a big TV."

"What's all the commotion?" Jack asked from the stairs, "Martha and I can hear you."

"Wait, Martha's here?" Yusei asked. "Yes and why are you here?" Jack demanded as he pointed at Yusei. "It's my day off."

"Oh and what a great coincidence," Martha said. She rushed past Jack and went up to Yusei. They shared a hug and Yusei smiled at her. "It's going well," he started, "Akiza seems very nice and isn't a little jerk, like many of the rich people are thought to be."

"Is she cute?" Martha asked.

Crow quickly got up and got the filer. "Cute?" Crow asked as if it was a dumb question, "Look at this!"

Martha looked at the flier. "She sure does have a big...uh...chest," Martha noted. Crow quickly stepped in, "She sure does."

Yusei rolled his eyes, since he knew there was more to Akiza than_ just_ her looks. Martha then turned her attention to Yusei, as Crow continued to stare at the flier.

"So she is cute," Martha said, "Have you two gone out anywhere?" Yusei rolled his eyes again. "Martha, I'm her servant. She could never date someone like me."

"Oh really?" Martha asked, "Who has she dated so far?" Yusei shrugged and said, "No one. Just like me. I think she's really shy."

"Have you told her that she's very beautiful?" Martha asked out of curiosity. Yusei sighed. "Again, I'm her servant. I have to follow her around and tell her that she looks nice."

"But are you just saying it because you have to or because you really do think she's pretty?"

Yusei's face quickly turned red and he turned around to avoid her gaze. "I knew it," Martha said, "You do think she's cute. Have you told her?" Yusei remained silent. Martha smiled, cupped her hands together, and gasped slightly. "Oh Yusei! You do like her! It's just that quiet, shy side of you that's scared to admit it."

"I'm not shy," Yusei said firmly, yet his face stayed red. Martha walked up to him and put her right hand on his left shoulder. "Come now Yusei. I've raised you, taught you, and known you all your life. Do you _really _think I don't know almost everything about you? You try to be this tough guy, but you have always, deep down inside, been just a shy little guy. It really comes out when you meet new people and especially around girls. You're scared she'll reject you."

Yusei's face turned farther from her and looked diagonally at the floor. "But, I'm just her servant," he said softly. Martha smiled. "So? If she's shy too and never had a boyfriend, as you have never had a girlfriend, then you two already have a lot in common. If you at least go for it, maybe things will work out, and if they don't, then you at least tried."

"I don't know," Yusei said in a soft tone. Martha padded him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You don't have to do it tomorrow. Do it when you're ready." Martha checked her watch. "Well, I've got to go. See you boys later." She waved and they all waved back.

Once she was gone, Jack and Crow approached Yusei.

"So, you like Akiza," Crow said slyly, "Not that I blame you. She is quite the attraction." Yusei quickly got on the defense. "Cut it out you guys. I already got enough of a talk with Martha. I don't need you guys repeating what's already been said."

"Well," Jack said, "Are you 100% sure you like her?" Yusei was stunned by the question. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, you think she's cute and such, but there is a really good way to tell if you like her. Her scent."

Yusei's face became puzzled. "Her...scent?" Jack nodded. "That's right. If you really like her, then see what she smells like. If you enjoy it, then she's probably the girl for you. After all, if you're going to spend years with a person, you might as well get use to their natural scent."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Yusei said, "We're not going _that far. _After all, I haven't even talked to her about this. Besides, how do I get the scent without her knowing?"

"Simple," Crow said, "Does she workout?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she does some treadmills and aerobic. After all, they do have a nice workout area. I know she doesn't weight lift or anything."

"Just like you," Crow noted. Jack and him laughed., while Yusei just snared. Sure, they had a valid point, but they never seemed to let up that he wasn't very strong. Once they stopped, Crow continued. "Anyways, you're her servant. So, you take her clothes and when she's gone, you smell them. If they smell good, then she's perfect for you." Yusei was concerned. "I don't know. I don't want to look like a pervert if she catches me or anything..."

"Don't worry," Jack said, "If she sees you, just say you're checking to see if she put deodorant on or something" Yusei rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said.

'But I'm not sure about this,' he finished in his head.

Meanwhile, back at the Izinski's, Akiza was sitting in her room. Sebastian came into her room. Instead of retiring completely, he'd sub for Yusei on his days off.

"Miss Akiza, what's the matter?" he asked as he shut her bedroom. Akiza had her legs folded in front of her.

"It's just that, oh...I don't know." Sebastian sat on her bed, "Who or what is it about?"

Akiza looked up. "Yusei." Sebastian then turned to his right. "Well, is he a bad servant? Good Servant?..."

"He's good," Akiza said quickly. "Well," Sebastian continued, "Is weird? Smart? Handsome?" Akiza gasped at the last word. "Ah!" Sebastian said. He put a finger up and while turning back to her said, "He is handsome."

"But Yusei could never date me," Akiza said quickly, "After all, he is my servant and I don't know what mother and father would say. Even though they're accepting of people from the Satellite, I'm not sure how they'd feel about this."

"Well," Sebastian started, "Has he had any experience with women?" Akiza shrugged, "I don't think so. He seems kind of shy." Sebastian smiled, "Just like you?" Akiza gasped and tried to block her face with her legs, "I'm not shy."

Sebastian laughed, "Akiza, I have known you all of your life. You try to act serious, but you're a very shy girl deep down. It's obvious when you are meeting new people or around boys. You're scared he'll reject you." Akiza sighed. "Still, he is a servant." Sebastian smiled, "I think you should go for it. After all, isn't it better to try than to not try at all?" Akiza sighed, "I guess."

Sebastian smiled and stood up, "Well, there is a good way to know if you like him and that's with his scent."

"His scent?" Akiza asked with a confused look on her face. "Yes," Sebastian said, "If you love a person, then you'll love their smell. After all, staying with someone for years will mean you have to be use to their order."

"Whoa!" Akiza said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves!"

"Okay then," Sebastian said now turning his back to her, "Has Yusei ever worked out here?"

"No," Akiza said, "Although he does like to the aerobic machines and treadmill. He even said he doesn't enjoy weight lifting."

"Great," Sebastian said, "Have him work out and then take his clothing. When he's long gone, smell it. If you enjoy the smell, then you are a good fit for him." Akiza sighed, "What if he catches me?" Sebastian turned to her, "Just lie and say you're checking his deodorant."

Akiza sighed again, "Okay."

'I'm not sure about this,' she thought.

**A/N: I know these aren't all paragraphs, especially with different sized computers. **

**Anyways, I hope I did better and please review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: I guess the last Chapter was better. Hopefully this one is too.**

Yusei stayed with his friend's for the rest of the day. They ate junk food, worked on their runners a bit, although Yusei's didn't need much since he hadn't used it for a while, and watched TV.

Around 10:30, Yusei went outside and waited for the limo to arrive. He carried a bag with some personal things from home. As he waited, he looked up at the sky. It was hard to make anything out with all the lights. He sighed.

'Akiza,' he thought, 'I know that you feel alone, as if you're not good enough for someone else. I know it's hard for you to approach other people. For me, it can be hard too, but I hope you don't get upset at me for thinking you're cute."

He looked at the ground and kicked a tiny rock.

After a few moments, he heard a large car come up. This time, the door wasn't opened for him, so he opened it himself and got in. He then headed off to the Izinski's house.

When he got back, to the Izinski's, it was a little after 11. Yusei got out and went inside.

Upstairs, Akiza watched. Like many nights, she couldn't sleep either. On her mind, was Yusei.

'Yusei. I know that we're both shy and that's okay. I just hope that you don't get mad at me for thinking you're handsome.'

She went back to bed, even though she knew she wasn't going to sleep.

Yusei, meanwhile, went to the bathroom to wash up. He brushed his teeth, with his own toothbrush. He made a cheezy grin at the mirror and then headed off for bed.

Just like Akiza, Yusei had trouble sleeping. He sighed and tried to think about how his plan would work. It was simple, but yet he didn't want to ruin it.

The next day, Yusei got up and soon found himself in Akiza's bedroom. She was having trouble getting up, similar to him.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Yusei asked as he started to yawn.

"Yeah," Akiza said drowsily, "I didn't sleep a wink last night." Yusei sighed and drowsily said, "Well, we're having waffles for breakfast, so hurry up. You don't want them to get cold."

"I know," Akiza said, as Yusei left to let her get dressed.

Yusei waited for her and, once she was ready, they went downstairs together.

In the kitchen, Jacque was waiting for them. "What took you so long?" he asked in a upset tone, "I had already made one and it's probably cold by now." A waffle sat on a plate, which was on the table.

"That's okay," Yusei said, "I'll just eat it later." He picked up the plate.

"No!" Akiza quickly said as she grabbed the plate too, "Heat it up and I'll eat it now." Yusei slightly gasped, "Are you sure?" Akiza nodded.

"All right," he said with some surprise in his voice. He went to the kitchen and heated it up.

A few seconds later, he came back, and set it in front of Akiza. She smiled as she put some syrup on it and then dug in.

"I'll have to work this off later," Akiza said.

"Really?" Yusei asked in surprise, "Well, maybe I will too."

Akiza looked up. "Do you want to do it with me?"

Yusei quickly put his hands up in defense. "No," he said quickly, "I don't want to be a bother. I can do it later."

"Oh, well, you can do it while I take a shower," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled. "That sounds good. What time?"

"Ugh..." Akiza said in confusion, "I guess around 2."

They nodded at one another.

Soon enough it was around 2. Akiza was busy on her laptop and Yusei wondered if she had forgotten. So, he went to her room and knocked.

"Akiza?" he asked, "Weren't you going to work out?"

"Oh yeah," Akiza yelled through the door, "I'll be out in a flash."

After hearing a few dresser drawers open and shut, Akiza soon came out.

She had on long pink sweats, a white tank top, and a white headband. While it wasn't the most attractive thing to wear, Yusei did admit that she looked kind of cute. "I'm ready," she said.

She then ran to the workout room.

She hopped on a treadmill and started messing with the settings. She then turned on a big TV in front of her and tried to find a good show to watch. Yusei followed and walked up to her.

"Anything else you need?" he asked, "A towel for sweat or anything?"

"Nope," Akiza said, "I'll be done in about a half an hour, so you can relax."

Yusei shrugged and went to the door. He looked back and saw Akiza start walking. He then turned back and went into the hallway. 'Well, she's doing it,' Yusei thought, 'Now I just need to finish my part.'

Yusei went back to the guest bedroom and got into a gray t-shirt and long black pants.

When he was ready, it was still over 20 minutes until she finished. So, he quickly turned on the TV, to a sports station, and started watching.

When there was about 5 minutes left until Akiza was done, Yusei turned off the TV, and decided to go watch her.

He went to the workout area and Akiza was now running at a much faster pace than when he had left her. Yusei spied on her from the doorway, trying not to be seen. She was clearly getting tired, so she slowed down the pace.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Almost done," she said.

After a few more moments of watching, Yusei came in. "I'll take your sweaty clothes for you when you're done."

"Oh," Akiza said in reply, "How's that going to work?"

Yusei was puzzled. "What?"

"If I'm going to take a shower, how are you going to get my clothes without you, possibly, seeing me without clothes on."

'Crap!' Yusei thought, 'This plan's ruined!'

"I'll just put my clothes in the laundry basket," Akiza suggested, "For yours..."

"I'll do the same," Yusei finished, "Simple as that."

The treadmill started to come to a stop, just as Akiza's thoughts of getting Yusei's sweaty workout clothes.

"Well, time for me to hop on," Yusei said.

Akiza got off and handed him the TV remote. She quickly grabbed her water bottle and ran off, almost as if the treadmill had never stopped.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yusei wondered aloud to himself.

Akiza quickly went to her room and grabbed her regular clothes.

"Dang it!" Akiza said, "How am I going to get Yusei's clothes now?" She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to search through the laundry basket."

She quickly went into the bathroom.

Yusei had turned to the sports station he was on before. As they started talking about a couple of teams, that he honestly didn't like, he thought about what to do with Akiza.

"Now that I can't get her clothes, I'll have to dig through the laundry basket." He shuttered at the thought and nearly slipped off the treadmill.

When Akiza was done with her shower and drying her hair, she decided to check on how Yusei was doing. She went to the doorway and watched him. He wasn't wearing the most attractive dress in the world, but he actually did look good, for workout clothes.

Yusei finally told himself he was going too fast, so he slowed it down. After a little while of watching, she walked up to him. "So, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good," he replied, "I'm almost done and then I'll clean up."

Akiza smiled and said, "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

She walked back to her room and _almost _shut her door. She left it open a crack, to spy on Yusei.

Akiza waited and waited. She looked at her clock. "Yusei should be done by now."

Yusei was done running, he just wasn't watching TV. He had found a car race and was watching it come down to the last few laps.

"C'mon man!" Yusei yelled at the screen, "Make a pass!"

"We'll be back to race after this commercial," the announcer said.

"What?" Yusei screamed, "But I gotta see the red dude pass the yellow one! Aww!"

Akiza giggled as she could hear him all the way in her room.

"He sure does talk loud," she said.

Finally, Yusei left the race, satisfied that he finally saw the red car beat the yellow one. Yusei then went into his room, got his suit, and came back to go into the bathroom.

Akiza listened as Yusei took a really quick shower. She then heard him talking to himself, as he probably got his clothes back on. He came out, looking formal in his suit, and he then put his workout clothes in the laundry basket. He looked around, as if he was looking for someone. He then spotted Akiza's door almost shut, so he started walking towards it.

"Shoot," Akiza said in hushed voice. She quickly ran into her closet and shut the door.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked as he entered the doorway. He looked around, but didn't see her. "Hmm. Maybe she's downstairs."

Akiza listened as Yusei left the door open and then walked away.

She quickly got up and ran to the laundry basket. Akiza quickly found his clothes, laying on the top. She quickly grabbed his sweaty shirt, wanting to smell it. Suddenly, she head footsteps. She quickly threw the shirt back on the pile.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was ugh...in my parents room. Yes! I was curious if my mom had my...ugh...wallet."

"Well, did they have it?" Yusei asked.

"Um...nope," Akiza replied.

"Then what were you doing with the laundry basket? Is your wallet there?"

"Um...possibly," Akiza said hesitantly.

She quickly started looking.

"Here, I'll help," Yusei replied.

Yusei knew it was a good time to grab Akiza's clothes, as did Akiza. Akiza quickly got Yusei's shirt and his it behind her back.

"Well, guess it's not in here. I'll check my room." She hurried off and put the shirt in front of her.

Yusei quickly found Akiza's shirt too. "Good luck," he called.

He watched Akiza run off and he shut the laundry basket door. He went to his room as well.

Yusei shut his bedroom door and sloppily folded the shirt. He leaned onto a couple of Akiza's sweat stains.

"This...smells like sweat!" he said in a upset tone, "Stupid Crow and his perverted thoughts..."

Yusei cussed a few times and he mumbled about how dumb Crow and Jack were, as he left his room. He went to the laundry basket and threw the shirt into the basket.

"Now I have to wash my hands," Yusei said in anger.

In Akiza's room, she did a similar thing, by folding Yusei's shirt.

"This smells...like sweat!" Akiza said, "Sebastian and his..."

Akiza angrily cussed to herself and mumbled about Sebastian's dumb idea.

She stormed out of her room and threw the shirt into the laundry basket. "Great! Now my hands are sweaty."

When she went to the bathroom, she was surprised to see Yusei coming out of it.

"Oh, why were you in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Just cleaning some stuff off my hands," he said, "Gotta keep my hands clean for you."

"Well thank you," Akiza said kindly as she went in.

Later that night, Yusei dialed Crow and Jack's number in frustration.

"Hello? Crow asked.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled, "Your plan didn't work!"

"How didn't it work?" Crow asked.

"It smelt like regular sweat!"

"Yeah, I can totally see what your problem was," Crow said, "You didn't think of it as anything _besides _sweat. You had to think of this as _Akiza's sweat. _See the difference?"

"No!" Yusei said, "And I was lucky to even avoid getting caught! I was almost, in a situation, where I would have had steal them, when she was in the shower."

"Ohhh!" Crow said with some excitement, "You could have seen her _naked."_

"I don't that's funny or attractive," Yusei said, "So what do I do now?"

"Don't worry Yusei. I've got another plan for you," Crow said.

**A/N: So this first plan didn't work. Will Crow's next plan work? Find out next chapter.**

**If you can, please leave a review.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Thanks for the support, reviews, and views!**

**Sorry for the delay.  
><strong>

"What is it this time?" Yusei asked with some skepticism.

"Okay, does she enjoy shopping?" Crow asked.

"I don't know," Yusei replied, "I never have asked."

"Well, why don't you suggest that you guys go on a shopping trip? That way, you can get her to wear some _really nice clothing_. Then, you can say some _sly _things to her and she'll enjoy it."

"Um...I'm sure if I should..."

"Trust me Yusei," Crow interrupted him, "It's fool proof. All the girls like to be flirted at and told that they _look good. _I know."

"But what about..."

_"Don't worry about it," _Crow insisted, "She'll laugh, enjoy all the compliments, and might be turned on by you. Trust me, I have experience with girls. That's more experience than you."

Yusei sighed. "Okay Crow. I'll try."

"There you go Yusei. Don't worry. Akiza will be yours in not time."

"Okay," Yusei said, "Talk to you later. Bye."

Yusei hung up and couldn't help, but sigh. It sounded good, but he didn't want Akiza to feel uncomfortable. Not to mention, he didn't know how to flirt. It was so upfront and it might make her scared of him. Yusei knew he was going to take Crow's advice, but with a bit of tweaking.

Later that night, Yusei stood and watched Akiza and her family eat.

"Akiza," her mother said, "There will be another party that you have to attend this coming Thursday. We'd expect you to..."

"I know mom," Akiza said annoyingly, "Act polite to respect the family name."

Yusei couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for Akiza. She had to go to every party that her parents didn't want to and she always had to act properly. It would be nice if Akiza could let loose and be herself, without having to worry about always making her parents look good.

"Well, I'm full," Akiza said, "Yusei take these plates and wash them. I'll be in my room."

"Yes ma'am," Yusei said with the slight servant bow.

He took the plates and silverware to a sink full of soap and water. He washed them and then put them back into their proper place. Afterwards, he went to the stove and helped himself to some of the food. He leaned on a counter top and ate. A little while later, David came in.

"Hey David," Yusei asked as David went to get some food, "Does Akiza like to shop?"

David shrugged.

"Not really," he said, "She's not a person who will shop for hours. She just gets what she needs and then goes."

"Do you think it's because she doesn't have anyone with her?"

David came over and started eating next to Yusei.

"I don't know. Maybe it is, since she usually looks at all the happy kids, shopping with their parents or friends."

Yusei looked firmly at his plate. He was now more determined than ever to help Akiza.

When he was done, he went up to Akiza's room. She was watching a video on her laptop.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked as he knocked on her door.

"You can come," Akiza replied. She stopped the video from playing.

"Do you need any new clothes?" Yusei asked in curiosity as he came in.

"I guess I could get a new pair of jeans. Why do you ask?"

Yusei froze. He hadn't really thought of a good reason for asking.

"Um...well, I just thought that...you could use something new for your wardrobe."

Akiza was puzzled.

"And for that party on Thursday," Yusei said with some more confidence.

"You're right," Akiza said, "I need new jeans anyways. We'll go on Wednesday afternoon."

Yusei nodded. "Anything else you need?"

"Nope. I'm good. You can relax for now."

Yusei turned on his walkie.

"Be sure to turn on your walkie," Akiza reminded him.

"Yes ma'am," Yusei said while trying to not sound annoyed.

Once Yusei had left and shut the door, Akiza quickly pulled out her phone.

"Sebastian," she said, "Yeah it's...Akiza...Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza sighed.

"Yes and it's about Yusei."

"Oh, Yusei," Sebastian said, "Well, is his smell to your liking?"

"He smells like sweat, just like any other human being. Now, he asked me about clothes shopping."

"Did he have a reason?"

"Well, he said it was, because of a party this Thursday. I told him yes and that I needed a few jeans. So, I was honest with him."

"Ah," Sebastian said, "I have a thought."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Maybe, you should do something to make him happy, while you shop."

"How can I do that?" Akiza asked on confusion, "I don't like to shop and I know he doesn't either."

"I know," Sebastian said, "But you should ask him if you _look good_ with anything on. When you shopped with me, I let you pick out what you liked, but with him, you should ask for _his_ opinion."

"Okay," Akiza said, "But what if he..."

"Just do it," Sebastian said, "Find out what he likes and you'll be satisfying him. Also, if you ever need his attention, you can wear whatever _he_ picked out."

"Okay," Akiza said, "I'll do it. I'll talk to you later. Okay. Bye."

She hung up.

Akiza sighed and laid on her back. She looked up to the ceiling.

'I'm definitely going to get new clothes,' she thought, 'However, I'm not going to go overboard and pick some really weird ones. I do have my limits, but I am curious to what he'll enjoy."

Akiza smiled and wondered what laid in store for her.

It was a couple days later and it was hot and humid outside. Akiza laid inside and didn't want to do anything at all. However, Yusei had remembered their deal.

"Akiza," he said, "Weren't we suppose to go shopping?"

"Oh yeah," Akiza said from inside her room.

She opened the door and they walked to the front door.

"Even shopping's better than staying in this heat," Akiza said.

"Wow, you seem to hate shopping as much as I do," Yusei noted as they made their way to the door, "I thought all girls loved to go out and shop."

"Not me," Akiza said.

They walked out and noticed a limo wasn't there for them. "Can you call out for the limo on your walkie?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded and soon a limo was in front of them.

Yusei opened the door for her and they climbed in.

"Take us to the usual spot," Akiza said.

David nodded and they were on their way.

As they rode, Yusei was curious as to where this 'usual spot' was. He thought it was probably some big fancy place that only super special people got to visit. They soon pulled into a parking spot and Yusei looked out.

To his astonishment, it was ND Mall. There slogan was, "A Place for Everyone to Shop."

Yusei turned to Akiza. "Is this where you always go?"

Akiza nodded. "Yes, now can you please open the door?"

Yusei sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, right."

Once they made their way outside, Akiza told David to pick them up when they called him. He nodded and drove off.

Akiza and Yusei walked in together, but Yusei felt awkward. This wasn't exactly the fanciest place to shop, not to mention that Akiza has a butler following her around, so it made Yusei feel out of place. However, he tried to shrug it off and focus on his goal: getting Akiza something nice, so that he could compliment her on it.

They first looked at jeans, but Akiza insisted that Yusei stayed outside the store.

"Why do you want that?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want you knowing my size," Akiza said.

"Why?" Yusei asked, "Are you afraid that I'll think you're fat?"

Akiza growled.

"I'm not fat!" she yelled. "I just don't want other people blabbing about my waist and stuff like that," she said in a calmer voice, "Okay?"

Yusei nodded. "I understand. I'll wait right here for you."

Akiza rushed into the store and, as she did, Yusei turned to look out at the mall. There were a lot of people, since school was now out for everyone.

As Yusei leaned against a store window, people looked at him as they walked.

"Mommy," a young boy said, "Why is that man so dressed up and carrying a white towel on his arm?"

"Well I'm sure he's probably going someplace very special," the mother replied.

"You mean like the toy store?"

"No, probably more special than that," the mother replied.

"Oh," the boy replied, "You mean, like, _a really big toy store?"_

Soon, some older girls, in their mid-teens, walked by. One was blonde and one was brown haired.

"Ugh, look at him," the blonde girl said, "He thinks he's so cool, just because he's wearing a suit."

"He's probably really hot with it on," the brown haired said.

"And not the good kind of hot," they replied at the same time, "Hahahaha!"

Yusei sighed.

"I'm back," Akiza said.

She held a bag with two new jeans inside.

"Carry this for me, will ya?"

Yusei took the bag.

"Now, lets go to another store," she said.

They soon went into another clothing store. Luckily for Yusei, they has summer-wear all on sale.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei said as he rushed towards the clothes, "This is on sale. Why not try this on?"

Akiza studied it. It was a green t-shirt and a white and green mini-skirt.

"I like the color," Akiza admitted, "But..."

Her face turned sad.

"No thanks," she said.

"But Akiza," Yusei hinted, "You'd look _really good_ in it."

"Yeah," Akiza said, "But no thanks."

Yusei was confused. She liked the outfit, but didn't want it. He didn't think price was a problem, considering the nice suit she had gotten him.

They started walking deeper into the clothes.

"How about these?" Yusei asked as they made their way over to pants.

He found some jean short shorts.

'Crow would go nuts if Akiza wore this,' Yusei thought.

"Well," Akiza said, "I don't have many shorts and I like the jean look."

She sighed. "No thanks."

Yusei didn't understand, but kept his mouth shut.

Akiza then turned her attention to some t-shirts.

"What about this?" Akiza asked.

It was a orange t-shirt with a sunflower in the center.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Um..." Yusei said.

"Do you want me to try it on?" Akiza asked.

"I guess..." Yusei said without enthusiasm.

"All right," Akiza said. She grabbed the largest size and she raced off to the dressing room.

She quickly put it on and came out.

"What do you think?"

Yusei just stared and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "What do you think?"

"I want _your opinion," _Akiza said.

"It's...um..."

"If you don't like it, you can just say so," Akiza said.

"It's...okay," Yusei said.

Akiza sighed. "Okay, lets find something else," she said.

They kept looking and Akiza found another t-shirt. She tried it on and got the same reaction. Akiza then asked Yusei if there was _anything_ that she would look good in. He lead her back to the clothes they had first saw, but Akiza wasn't biting. They both sighed and just decided to leave.

"Okay," Akiza said, "Lets just go home."

They went to the entrance and Yusei called David to come pick them up. As they waited, Yusei and Akiza watched the other shoppers. Akiza started to frown when she saw some of the girls hanging on, what appeared to be, their boyfriends.

David arrived and Yusei had to give Akiza a gentle shove to break her out of her trance.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'll explain in the car," Akiza said softly.

They made their way to the car and Akiza rolled up the driver's window. Akiza then folded her hands and looked down at her legs.

"Is this about the clothes?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

"The reason why I didn't want to get any of the clothes you suggested, was that I didn't want to have a million eyes looking at me, when I wear them. I would buy them, if I had a boyfriend, or at least someone I could trust. I don't want a bunch men to look at me and want me to take my clothes off. I want to look 'attractive', but only for one man. A man that I love. I wouldn't care if I had to kick everyone out of the house or building or whatever. I just want to please one man and, if I wore those clothes, it could make us both happy."

Akiza tilted her head to right, away from Yusei, and set a hand on each leg.

"I know you probably think that's stupid and I'll understand if you start laughing..."

Yusei put his hand on her left shoulder and Akiza turned to him.

"No Akiza," he said in a gentle tone, "I understand. You can only trust a man that you love. You want to show your beauty to him and only him. You will only show your beauty, when you know it is safe from other people's eyes."

Akiza smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I mean, I don't want guys hanging on me. I just want one person to know and love me, so that I can feel special to him."

Akiza sighed.

"I'm also saving my virginity for marriage and, as silly as it sounds, I still want to look attractive while dating someone."

Yusei smiled and leaned in slightly.

"Akiza. It's okay to save yourself for one person. I'm saving my virginity for marriage as well. Once I find someone to date, I still want to look good and attractive for them."

Akiza giggled.

"I guess we have a lot in common."

Yusei nodded and they looked at one another some more.

"We're here," David called through a microphone.

"Okay," Akiza replied.

They smiled again at each other.

"Thanks Yusei and thank you for listening."

Yusei smiled. "Your welcome."

They then made their way out of the car.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I thought I'd end with their first romantic moment, to end on a good note.**

**Please review if you can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9!**

**Thanks for all of the support! Sherry becomes important in the chapter!  
><strong>

As Akiza and Yusei made their way out, they tried to calm themselves down, and get the red off of their faces. They quickly rushed inside, to get away from the scorching heat, and sighed of relief when they got inside.

"Sure is hot," Yusei noted.

"Yeah, well, with that suit on, I feel bad for you."

They both laughed sarcastically.

It was almost 3, which meant only a couple hours or so until supper.

"I'll go check on how dinner's coming along," Yusei said.

Akiza nodded and went upstairs.

Yusei went into the kitchen and sensed something good was being cooked. "What's for dinner?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, we'll be having steak tonight," Jacque said, "I'm making my signature sauce, which I'm sure you'll love."

"I hope so," Yusei said, "Thanks for the update."

Yusei left and couldn't wait for dinner.

Up in her room, Akiza was trying on the new jeans she got. Yusei knocked and asked if he could come in.

"Just a minute," Akiza said as she tried to put a new one on.

She managed to get it on and called, "You can come in."

Yusei peered around the door and smiled.

"We're having steak tonight," he said.

"That's good," Akiza said, "So how do I look?"

Akiza and Yusei looked into a giant mirror, that Akiza took out of her closet.

"They look fine," Yusei said, "Is it all right if I make a quick phone call?"

"Sure," Akiza said, "Just make it quick."

Yusei nodded and ran to the guest bedroom. He got inside and dialed Crow's phone number.

Yusei heard a few rings until he finally picked up.

"Yusei," Crow whined, "Couldn't you wait 5 minutes?"

"Um...why's that?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Crow said, "And I...ugh...really have to go."

Yusei smiled slyly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how Akiza and I did with her clothes shopping."

"Oh that's..."

Crow took some deep breaths.

"Crow, if you want, you can call me in 5 minutes," Yusei said, "You don't have to do this."

"No that's okay."

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Crow, I don't want to hear you whining over the phone."

"Oh come on Yusei," Crow said, "I can't miss out on this."

"Are you going to try and picture Akiza in her new clothes?" Yusei asked.

"No Yusei," Crow lied, "So, what'd she get?"

"Well, she got 2 things..."

"Ooooo," Crow said excitedly, "2 is better than 1."

"It's long."

"Yeah!"

"Blue!"

"Oh! Akiza would look great in blue!"

"Jeans!"

Yusei didn't hear anything over the phone.

"You mean to tell me I was getting excited over blue jeans?" Crow asked in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah!" Yusei said, "Isn't it great?"

"Yusei! Jeans aren't hot! Tight, short short jeans are hot. If you were getting jeans, why didn't you offer short shorts or something?"

"I did."

"Did you mention it would make her look hot?"

"Yep."

"Did you try the hot name trick? They'll start calling you 'hot Akiza', because..."

"Uh...yes," Yusei lied.

Yusei didn't want to lie to Crow, but some of his tactics were a little over the edge. Not to mention that Yusei's job was on the line and he didn't want Akiza to fire him for making unpleasant comments.

"Well, I'm out of ideas. Does she have any friends that could give you help?"

"I don't think so. Although..."

Yusei pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Sherry," he said softly.

"Sherry! Sounds hot," Crow responded, "They should call her 'hot Sherry', because she's hhhhhhoooooooooootttttttt. Is she hot?"

"Yes," Yusei lied.

To tell him the truth, Yusei actually didn't think she was that attractive. Not to mention, that she treated Akiza like crap.

"Well, give me her number or at least invite me to another one of those fancy parties. I would _love_ to try some of my _world famous turn-on moves."_

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," he said, "Maybe some other time."

Yusei checked the time.

"Got to go. Talk to you later Crow. Okay. Bye."

Yusei hung up and chuckled.

"Crow, you pervert."

After laughing to himself a few moments longer, he looked at Sherry's card again. She said she would Turbo Duel him, so maybe, Yusei could get answers about Akiza.

He smiled at the idea.

As they would Turbo Duel, Yusei could ask what Akiza likes, her interests, and if there was anything special about her. That would help him get to know more about her, and then, he could make a plan on trying to show her that he likes her, more than just a friend.

Yusei knew the plan and now, it was just asking Sherry about Turbo Dueling, without Akiza finding out.

Back in Akiza's room, she thought about what Yusei had said about making a phone call. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Sebastian.

"Sebastian...yes it's...no it's not Sarah...it's Akiza."

"Oh, Akiza," Sebastian said, "So how was your little shopping trip."

"Terrible. Yusei didn't have an opinion on anything. He cared more about if I like it than if he liked it."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of him," Sebastian noted.

"I know, but..."

Akiza sighed.

"I just wanted to look good for _him._ I wanted to know that he thought I looked good in something."

"Did you ask him what he likes?"

"Yeah, but it was mini-skirts and short shorts. Down the line, I would wear those things for him, but not right now. Heck, he probably doesn't even know I like him."

"Well, could you talk to his friends? Could they help you?"

"Maybe," Akiza noted, "But they'll probably blab to him about it. Besides, they seem really close. It's not like Sherry and me, _where the only time we see each other is at parties."_

"Hmm. Good point," Sebastian said, "Well I'm out of ideas."

Akiza sighed.

"Thanks Sebastian. I gotta go. Okay. Bye."

Akiza hung up and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, their was a knock and the door opened. "Hey Akiza," Yusei said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thanks Yusei. I need some time to think."

"Okay," he said, "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Akiza nodded and Yusei left.

For the rest of the night, Akiza just looked deep in thought. She hardly talked during dinner and it was only about her trip to the mall. She ate quickly and then stayed her room until bedtime.

"Maybe I could take him...no. That'd be rushing things," Akiza said, "Or maybe we go on a boat..."

Akiza sighed. Nothing came to mind.

The next day, was a trip to yet another party. Akiza had told Yusei that tomorrow would be his day off. He smiled and quickly knew that it would be easier for him and Sherry to Turbo Duel each other sooner than later.

They got ready and Akiza got into her normal red dress and white gloves.

Yusei stood outside, next to limo, and waited for Akiza to say goodbye to her parents.

Inside...

"Oh Akiza, be sure to ask Yusei to dance tonight," her mother said.

"Mom! Yusei and I are friends. Besides, he's my butler."

"Oh come now," her father said, "Surely you feel more than that."

"Dad!" Akiza hissed, "How would _everyone else_ react? They're the traditional rich kid meets rich kid thing. In fact, that's why I have to go to these parties."

"Akiza," her mother said, "You know that we have always been against what most people think. Heck, your father help passed legislation to help the people of Satellite, before they were even allowed to come into New Domino."

Her husband smiled proudly.

"Besides, he might feel the same. Then, wouldn't it be better to get love than none at all?"

Akiza sighed.

"Yes, but..."

Akiza couldn't take her parents bugging her about liking Yusei. She quickly turned around and ran out.

Her parents just smiled at one another as she shut the door.

Sure, her parents already approved of him, but what would everyone else think? Besides, what would Yusei think? Not to mention that her parents suggested they dance together and that was going to be tough. Neither one knew how to dance and how would she ask him?

She quickly ran into the car and Yusei came in, with Akiza trying to catch her breath.

"What was that about?" he asked, "I haven't seen you run so fast, since you were on the treadmill."

"Oh, it's nothing," Akiza said quickly.

"Well, is Sherry going to be at this party?"

"Yes," Akiza hissed, "And I bet you a million dollars she has some new guy hanging over her."

Sure enough, Sherry had a new guy named Carl hanging onto her. Yusei and Akiza rolled their eyes and look uninterested as Sherry bragged about how great Carl was. They then started kissing.

"That's it, we're going," Akiza said, "Have a good night Sherry."

She quickly went to a buffet table, which was in front of a stage. A band was playing an upbeat tune and some people were dancing.

Yusei followed, but kept an eye on Sherry, even if her public display was only good for Carl and her.

Akiza and Yusei made their way to a table and sat down to eat. After eating a few bites, Yusei noticed Sherry heading towards a sign for the restrooms. He got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

Akiza nodded and Yusei went off.

Luckily, it was a long and narrow hallway, with red carpet and white walls. Some paintings hanged on the wall.

"Sherry," Yusei called.

She turned around.

"What is it Yusei?" she asked.

"I wanted to take you up on your Turbo Duel offer."

"Sure," she replied, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning, on the roads near the docks."

Sherry nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Yusei smiled. "Thank you so much."

He quickly grabbed her hand and shook it. He then went inside the bathroom, to avoid suspicion from Akiza.

Sherry was slightly blushing at the gesture.

'He is rather cute,' Sherry thought, 'Not to mention that he's so polite.'

Later, once Akiza and Yusei had finished eating, they sat at their table along.

Akiza looked out to see everyone dancing to the end of a song.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"I thought we were both bad dancers," Yusei noted.

Suddenly, a slow song started.

"We can do a slow one," she said, "We can just rock back and forth."

Yusei nodded.

'It to make her show that beautiful smile of hers,' Yusei thought.

'I'll be able to look up into those beautiful eyes,' Akiza thought.

They made their way up to the dance floor, which had multiple colored lights shining on the the floor.

Akiza and Yusei looked at the other dancers, trying to know what to do. They easily figured it out.

Yusei put his right arm around Akiza's waist and Akiza did the same. They grabbed each other's left hands and swayed back and forth.

They lost track of the song as they looked at one another. Each passing moment, the blush on their face grew slightly. About halfway through the song, they were lost in each other, as a red light showed on the couple.

Akiza looked up at those wonderful eyes of his, with a very slight smile, but mostly a look of awe at him.

Yusei had a very slight smile as well, but it was mostly a look of astonishment at her beautiful smile.

They were both enjoying the moment and their first dance. They broke out of their trance and applauded the band when they finished the song. Another slow song followed.

"Should we do it again?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded.

They went back to their positions and repeated what they did before.

At a table near the floor, Sherry and Elsworth watched.

'Yusei Fudo, you're going to be dancing _with me _soon enough," Sherry thought.

**A/N: Sherry's making her move and will it hurt their relationship? How will the Turbo Duel go? Stayed tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10!**

**Sherry's now in the picture, so how will this turn up?**

Once they were done dancing, Akiza, without thinking, hung onto Yusei's arm. They both stated blushed.

"Um...Akiza," Yusei started, "You're leaning on my arm."

"Oh, sorry" Akiza said and she quickly got off.

"No, no, it's okay," Yusei said, "I actually kind of like it."

"So, can I go back to doing it?" Akiza asked shyly.

Yusei smiled and nodded. Akiza quickly grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

They continued blushing as they walked out.

Sherry and Elsworth watched and Sherry turned away, once they left, in disgust.

"Sherry, what's wrong?" Elsworth asked.

"Yusei's going to be mine soon enough," Sherry muttered.

"Why do you suddenly have affection for this Yusei fellow?"

"He's very polite, kind, and, most importantly, is a Turbo Duelist. Akiza is not. That means that I can relate to him in more ways than she can. So, why is he in love with _her_ instead of _me?_ Not to mention that Akiza's dating her servant."

"Why is that a problem?" Elsworth asked.

"Butlers and servants aren't suppose to be loving their masters. It's too weird and it breaks the standard moral code."

"Then how come you're going after him?"

"He's not my servant or butler. _You are,"_ Sherry said angerly, "So any other butlers and servants are okay."

Elsworth shrugged. "So, how will you get his attention?"

"I'll get him to notice me, when we duel," Sherry said.

Meanwhile, Akiza and Yusei had made their way home. Yusei opened the door for Akiza, both for the limo and house, and they then got dressed for bed. Akiza called him in when she was ready.

"Is it all right if I can get driven home tomorrow morning?" Yusei asked as he came into her room.

"Of course," Akiza said, "You can have breakfast and then David will drive you home."

Yusei smiled and tucked her in.

"Oh Yusei," Akiza said as Yusei stood over her.

"Yes Akiza?"

Akiza smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything you did tonight. I haven't had that much fun in a long, long time."

Yusei smiled back.

"You're welcome Akiza. I'm sure we'll be able to do more things together soon."

Akiza nodded.

"Thanks and goodnight."

Yusei nodded and left quietly.

The next morning, Yusei got up later than normal.

He got dressed into his normal blue jacket, black shirt, and black jeans, and went downstairs. He found Akiza eating breakfast, with some eggs and potatoes mixed in together.

"Yusei, David will drive you home, once you have breakfast," Akiza said before she took another bite of her food, "Oh and here's your paycheck."

She handed him the check from the table.

Yusei smiled, put it in his right front pocket, and got some food for himself. He sat down next to her and started eating.

"So what will you do today?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, nothing much," he said, "See my friends again, maybe Turbo Duel."

"Oh," Akiza said in a high, surprised tone, "Well, have fun."

Yusei knew that the last part of his statement that wasn't exactly exciting for her. However, he didn't have a problem with it, as most women, let along rich women, would probably not want to spend a day around a race track.

Yusei ate his food quickly and then went past Akiza.

"Have a good day," he said.

"Thanks, you too."

They smiled at one another and Yusei went out the front door. David was waiting for him and he quickly started driving Yusei to his garage. Once he got there, he thanked David and told him to pick him up around 8 the next morning. David nodded and drove off.

When Yusei went inside, Crow was about to leave for work.

"Hey Yusei, so how's Akiza and Sherry?"

"Fine," he replied, "I see you're going to work."

Yusei made his way over to his runner.

"And I see you're going to your runner," Crow replied, "Going make some major changes?"

"Not really," Yusei said, "I'll be checking to make sure it works and then be heading off."

"Where too?"

"The docks."

"Why? You're not a fisherman."

Yusei shrugged.

"Can't a guy go to the docks?"

Crow smiled slyly.

"Are you getting a gift for Akiza?"

"No," Yusei replied, with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh Akiza," Crow mocked, "I caught a great big fish for you for dinner!"

"Oh Yusei it looks delicious! My nice fancy chef will cook it and we'll eat it together. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Akiza!"

Crow wrapped his arms around himself and started making kissing noises.

""Mmwp, mmwp, mmwp, mmwp...Oh Yusei! You're such a good kisser... Same to you Akiza..."

"Okay Crow that's enough," Yusei said.

"Oh Akiza you're such a great tongue kisser too!...So are you Yusei!"

"All right that's enough Crow," Yusei said with a slightly more annoyed tone. He put a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"Lets go upstairs to my bedroom and..."

"All right Crow!" Yusei shouted, "I get it and_ I'm not_ going fishing!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Turbo Dueling."

"Ohhhhh," Crow said, "Is it some rich person? Maybe they'll give you a gazillion dollars if you win."

"Aren't you suppose to be going to work?" Yusei reminded him.

"Oh that's right!" Crow said, "Got to go!"

He quickly went out the door.

Yusei checked his runner and everything seemed fine. He put on his helmet and headed off.

When he got to the docks, Sherry was waiting for him.

"I thought you were going to be late," Sherry noted.

"I'm almost never late," Yusei said, "Should we get started?"

Sherry nodded and the rode off onto the highway.

"Do you think you could tell me some more about Akiza?" Yusei asked over his video monitor, "I just want to be the best servant I can for her."

Sherry's eyes narrowed.

"Sure thing," Sherry said.

'I'll then be able to compare Akiza to me,' Sherry thought, 'Then, Yusei will see he's only going to strike out when it comes to Akiza.'

They duel started and Sherry went first. She put two cards face down and a monster in defense mode. She then ended her turn.

"So, what does Akiza like to eat and do?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, she likes steak and spaghetti," Sherry said, "She likes to be online a lot, _like a nerd. _She also runs, _which is really quite boring."_

Yusei smiled and nodded.

'Yes! I'm getting to him,' Sherry thought.

'This is great!' Yusei thought, 'I can cook her up dinner one night!'

"What does she..."

"Less talk and more duel," Sherry said in a upset tone.

Yusei stopped talking and drew a card. "All right," Yusei said, "It's my turn."

After making his move, Sherry was up.

"What does Akiza like for music?"

"Well, she likes a lot of different stuff," Sherry said, "But she doesn't seem as interested in the classical or orchestral music,_ like me."_

Yusei smiled, but it was more at the fact that Akiza _didn't like that kind of music._

"However, I also enjoy..."

Sherry started to list off numerous things that she enjoyed. Yusei was getting kind of annoyed and quickly stopped paying attention.

"Um..." Yusei said, "Whatever happened to less talk more duel?"

"Hold on," Sherry said, "Just a few more things."

Yusei sighed and Sherry finally ended her list.

"But don't worry," she said, "There's more coming up."

"Oh I can't wait," Yusei said sarcastically.

'He can't wait!' Sherry thought excitedly.

As each turn went on, Sherry seemed to never talk about Akiza, and always about herself. Yusei tried to drown her out, by focusing on driving, but it was no use. The French woman was constantly putting herself up as a better person than Akiza and, for once, Yusei didn't care about the duel. He just wanted to get it over with.

Finally, Yusei was able to defeat Sherry, although it was easier than he though, since Sherry was so caught up in trying to impress him.

"Another duel?" Sherry asked as they slowed to a stop.

"Maybe some other time," Yusei said, "Thanks, but I got to go."

He quickly drove off.

"Well, I think I did pretty well today," Sherry said with a smile on her face.

Yusei drove away, thinking about what he learned.

"Maybe I'll make her something simple," he said, "Like hamburgers or steak. That might impress her."

When he got home, he went online and started looking at ways to cook a steak. He studied it hard and wished he could practice. However, he didn't want to waste his paycheck all on steak.

Yusei then remembered he should get some things for the guys. So, he went into town and bought a few things for Crow and Jack. He got Jack his coffee, which would make all of them happy, even if Jack was the only one who drank the stuff.

He also got some food for Crow and then some for himself.

Jack came home around 5 and Crow came around 6. Yusei had only cooked for himself, which upset the blonde when he went into the kitchen,

"So why is there no food for me?" Jack asked in anger.

"A: I didn't know you coming home. B: I didn't know_ when_ you were coming home. And C: I didn't know what you wanted."

"Anything would have done," Jack said, "Just as long as I got my food nice and hot."

Jack started grumbling and opened the cupboard.

"Blue Mountain French Vanilla?" Jack read the label, "Yusei, did you get this?"

"Your welcome," Yusei said as he stuffed a hot corn dog into his mouth.

Jack rushed over and the food flew out of his mouth. Jack started giving him a nooky.

"You got that with your paycheck didn't you?" Jack said, "All for serving some dumb red head."

"She's not dumb," Yusei replied as the taller man stopped rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wanted to get into her underwear," Jack said slyly.

"I don't want to do that," Yusei said, "Besides, you know I'm waiting for marriage."

"Yeah, try saying that when you see Akiza has to go to the beach or something," Jack said.

He went back to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, to find even more food than when he left.

"Yusei, some of these are name brands and not the cheap brands either," Jack noted.

"Some of that's mine, so don't touch it," Yusei said.

"Whole wheat bread?" Jack read one of the labels, "That sounds good."

"That's mine, so don't you dare take any of it!" Yusei said angely, "I paid good money for that stuff."

He quickly got out a piece of paper and marked all of his food.

"There and now Crow know's too. Besides, knowing Crow, he'll probably take some of it."

Yusei went back to the couch and continued eating.

Soon, Jack and Yusei head Crow come in.

"Hey Crow," Jack and Yusei said.

"Hey," he replied.

He went to the fridge and took one of Yusei's labeled food.

Yusei turned to look at him and saw him opening some of his food.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled, "That's mine."

He quickly ran over and took the note off of the container.

"Crow, what does this say?"

"Yusei," Crow responded.

"And this?"

"Food."

"So what does that say?"

"Yusei Food."

Crow's eyes grew big.

"Hey that sounds close to Yusei Fudo!" he yelled, "So I guess that means you'll turn into food!"

Jack and Crow started laughing, at the realization, as Yusei rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter. I was trying to make Sherry sound a little less evil and have a reason why she wants Yusei. I hope no one's offended.**

**If you have time, please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**A/N: Thanks for the responses! I really enjoy reading them!**

Later that night, Yusei was laying in his bed. He had been tossing and turning all night and hadn't slept for even a second. His old mattress was old and hard. It wasn't warm and soft like Akiza's guest bed.

He turned on his side and sighed.

"Well, now that I know what Akiza likes, I have to figure out how to cook her a nice steak dinner. Lets see..."

"Steak, but what to go with it? Um...a potato, but what kind?"

Yusei thought for a moment.

"Akiza probably would want a baked potato with sour cream and those little green things on top. I don't know what they're called. Now what else?"

Yusei kept thinking. "Corn sounds good. For fruit...um...how about sliced pears? Now what for desert?"

Yusei didn't have to think long until he got an answer for this one.

"Cheesecake," he proclaimed, "Perfect! This is gonna be great!"

Yusei rolled over and started noticing his bed was too hard again.

"Ugh!" he cried, "I need to get a new mattress. I can't sleep on this thing forever."

Yusei mumbled and then tried to get some sleep.

Back at the Izinski's, Akiza was thinking of what she could do to please Yusei, as she tried to get some sleep as well.

"Well, he is a guy and likes to do guy stuff. So, what does Yusei like that I could do?" she said, "Well...there's Turbo Dueling."

Akiza quickly shook her head.

"Un uh. No way," she said, "Too scary."

She then thought some more about what Yusei likes to do, that she could do with him. However, nothing came to mind.

"Well then, I could try to please him in a girl way. Now what do guys like to see in girls?...Well, they like looking at girls, especially in skimpy stuff, but I would only do that, if we knew that we like each other. However..."

Akiza got an idea.

"If I go swimming, that's something I wouldn't feel uncomfortable with, because you have to wear less clothing to swim! Perfect! But I need a swimsuit to his liking though..."

Akiza had a swimsuit, but she thought she could use a new one anyways.

"I know Yusei didn't enjoy shopping with me earlier, but this might be an exception for him."

Akiza smiled and turned over, to get some sleep.

The next day, Yusei had to force himself to get up to his alarm clock. He had hardly slept at all.

He accidentally knocked the alarm clock over, to get it to stop blaring. He cussed at himself and he finally got it to stop. He then heard some footsteps a few moments later.

"What's with all the noise?" Jack yelled.

"Yeah Yusei," Crow said half awake, "It's like 6 AM."

"I have to get into my clothes, eat breakfast, and then get into the limo," Yusei said, "It's suppose to come at 7."

"Well don't make too much noise," Jack said, "Some of us don't have a job and need our rest."

"Yeah? Well maybe if you had a job, you wouldn't be so jealous of the ones that do," Crow yelled.

They went up the steps.

"I'm not jealous," Jack replied.

"Oh yeah, then how come you were tempted to eat some of Yusei's food last night?" Crow countered.

"Well...it...looked very appealing..." Jack noted.

Yusei sighed as they kept arguing and got up.

He got into his suit and made himself his normal breakfast. A big bowl of oatmeal. He put some cinnamon and brown sugar on it and dug it.

It was actually a nice day outside, as the sun was shining through the windows. It was also nice and quiet, just as he liked it.

He then got ready, by brushing his teeth, checking his hair, and making a big, cheezy grin in the mirror.

Yusei heard a car honk and then made his way outside. David was waiting for him and he hopped in.

As the car drove off, Crow watched from the upstairs window. He was wide awake, as the limo had woken him up.

"Lucky bastard gets to ride in a limo and all he does is follow a girl around," Crow said, "I take care of a bunch of orphans and what do I get? A cocky, self centered jerk who thinks he can do anything, but can't get a job. Where is my limo or should I say _limos?_"

Crow figured he wasn't going to get some sleep, so he got up. To his surprise, so did Jack.

They went downstairs, to the small kitchen.

"What do wanna eat?" Crow asked.

"How about this cereal?" Jack asked.

He showed Crow the box.

"Hey that's Yusei's cereal," Crow noted as he pointed at the note on the front.

"I know," Jack replied with a sly grin, "But I think we deserve a little treat after Yusei woke us up with his clock and car horn."

Crow nodded and then got two bowls.

"Poor me a lot!" Crow said, "I couldn't get any sleep!"

About an hour later, Akiza awoke and saw the man she was crushing on. She gave him a smile and he, happily, smiled back.

"Time to wake up," Yusei said.

Akiza yawned, leaned up, and stretched her arms. She turned to Yusei and she noticed he had bags under his eyes.

"Yusei, you look tired," Akiza noted.

"Yeah," he replied, "Lets just say my mattress at home isn't up to the quality of the one you have here."

Akiza's face became worried. "Well, I could gladly buy you a new one."

Yusei shook his head and put his hands up in defense.

"No. No. That's okay. I'll pay for it myself."

Akiza frowned. "Are you sure?"

Yusei nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Yusei stood outside the room and waited for Akiza to get ready.

Today, it took Akiza slightly longer than usual. She cussed at herself for taking so long, but she was soon ready to go.

As they made their way downstairs, Yusei noticed it was awfully quiet.

"Sure is quiet," Yusei noted.

"Yeah, my parents already left for some legislation trip," Akiza said, "They're going out to inform people about a bill they want to pass. David and Samantha are with them."

Yusei nodded and he made his to the kitchen. Akiza sat down at the dining room table.

Yusei found Jacque and whispered to him.

"Hey Jacque, could I make a request for dinner?"

"Of course Yusei," Jacque said, in a loud, booming voice, as he turned to him.

Yusei put a finger to his mouth to shush him.

"Keep it down," Yusei noted.

"Okay, but why are we whispering?"

"I want to make a steak dinner for Akiza tonight," Yusei said.

"All right," Jacque said, "What else are you planning to make?"

Yusei gave him a list of everything he would need.

"All right," Jacque said, "I'll get you those things. You'll probably want to start cooking a half an hour our so until dinner."

Yusei nodded.

"I'll help you if you like..."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Yusei grabbed Akiza's stack of pancakes, for breakfast, from the kitchen counter. He proceeded to serve them to her.

Once she was finished, she went to brush her teeth. Yusei grabbed some extras and started digging in. Once he was finished, he went to Akiza's room. He could hear her listen to some music.

"So Yusei...do you wanna go shopping?" Akiza asked as she stopped the music.

"Um...I'm not into shopping. Besides, it's a nice day outside."

Akiza looked outside to the window. "Yeah, but it's so hot. It's suppose to get up to 90 (32 Celsius)."

"Not it isn't," Yusei replied, "It's 60 degrees outside (15 C) and is suppose to get up to 78 (25)."

Akiza looked out and saw the thermometer, from a bank, reading 60.

"Okay," she said, "Then, I guess I'll go on a bike ride."

Yusei smiled. This would make Akiza hungry, for when dinner time would roll around.

"Sure," he said, "Do you want me to get your bike for you?"

"No, it's okay," Akiza said, "I can do it."

She got up and Yusei followed. As they made their way down the steps, Jacque was about to leave as well.

"Oh Jacque, where are you going?" Akiza asked.

"Well...I was..."

Yusei quickly started shaking his head and waving his arms, trying to get Jacque from spoiling it.

"I need a few things for tomorrow morning," Jacque lied.

"Oh all right," Akiza said, "You can go on ahead."

Jacque smiled and winked at them, as he went out the door.

Akiza got her tennis shoes on and went outside. Yusei watched and made sure that Akiza was all right. She put on her helmet and waved to Yusei, as she rode by.

Yusei waved back and shut the door.

"Pheew. That was close," Yusei said as he leaned his back against the door.

When Jacque came home, Yusei helped him unload the groceries. Akiza still wasn't back yet.

"Okay," Yusei said, "I'll prepare the food."

"Are you sure?" Jacque asked.

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "I can do it."

He tried to cut a pear, but it was a really odd looking slice.

"Oops," Yusei said, "Here let me try again."

He tried cutting another slice, but it too was bad.

"Let me do it," Jacque said.

By the time Akiza came back, Jacque had prepared everything for Yusei. Yusei had felt embarrassed not doing well, but it probably was him being use to not caring how his food looked.

Once Akiza had eaten lunch, she decided to go look up some things online.

Yusei wanted to start cooking, but Jacque had reminded him to wait until about a half hour until dinner. Yusei sighed and decided to watch TV until then.

When it was about 30 minutes until dinner, Yusei went into the kitchen. He fired up the electric grill and waited for it to heat up.

"Ahh," Jacque said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "A man and a grill. You know all about that, so you should be all set."

Yusei gave him a confused look. "I am?" he asked.

Jacque nodded. "Have fun and hope she enjoys it!" he said as he put a arm up and left the room.

Yusei stared at the grill. He didn't know the first thing about grilling. Heck, he didn't even know when the grill was hot.

After a few minutes, he touched it and quickly pulled back.

"Okay," he said while checking on his finger, "It's hot."

He washed it under cold water. When he was done, he went to the fridge and found 4 potatoes on a plate.

"Now this I can do," he said.

He cut a slit into all of them and put them in the microwave. He set it for "Potato" and then let it go.

He waited a few more minutes, until getting the most important thing. The steak. He waited until there was a few minutes left on the potatoes and then threw them on.

"Okay," he said, trying to calm himself, "It's going to be fine."

After checking on the potatoes, he put them in a few minutes longer. He then remembered the steak needed seasoning.

"Okay," he said as he looked through the spice rack, "Garlic, pepper, and minced onion. That sounds good."

He went up to the steaks. Unfortunately, he poured too much garlic on both.

"Crap," he said, "Now I have to use the others to balance it out."

Yusei then tried to put a good amount of pepper and onion, to not make the steak overpowering. Once he was done, he turned them over. With another stroke of bad luck, it was all dark on the cooked side. He sighed as the microwave went off.

He took the potatoes out and put some lite sour cream in both. He covered them, with a plate, and then put frozen corn inside the microwave. He turned his attention back to steaks and, like the first time, put too much seasoning on them. When he turned them over, the other side was black too.

He took them off and set them on a plate. He cut into them and they were slightly pink on the inside. It was very slight though.

"A little overdone," he said, "Akiza's going to yell at me."

As Yusei tried to plate everything, except dessert, Akiza headed downstairs. She heard someone singing in the shower.

"Why is Jacque in the shower? It's time for dinner?" she wondered.

She went downstairs and sat down. After a few minutes, Yusei looked out to see her. She gave him a smile and Yusei smiled back.

He then brought the two trays out to her. One for her and one for himself.

Akiza lifted her cover and saw the food.

"It looks a little...different," Akiza said.

While the corn and potatoes turned out okay, the steak stood out. Plus, Yusei didn't ever plate food, so it was sloppy looking.

"Why does it look so...different?" Akiza asked, "Is Jacque sick?"

Yusei started to fumble with hands and looked down at the floor.

"Well...you see..."

Akiza gave him a confused look.

"It looks different...because...I cooked and plated your food."

Akiza stared at him.

"But why?" she asked.

"Well, because...I wanted to do something nice for you," he said, still looking away from her.

Akiza smiled and gasped slightly.

"Oh Yusei!" she cried.

Akiza went up and hugged him. Yusei jumped at the contact. However, he soon wrapped his arms around her and they shared a hug.

"Thank you," she said as she had her head over Yusei's left shoulder.

"Your welcome," he replied.

Akiza leaned back.

"Let's eat," she said.

Yusei became even more nervous as he went and got the silverware.

Once he did, Akiza dove right into her steak. Yusei gulped.

"It tastes pretty good," Akiza said, "I like the garlic."

Yusei was stunned. _'She likes it?'_

She dove in and took another bite. Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

As they ate, they didn't talk much. They were both a little nervous and their hidden shyness came out.

Once they were done, Yusei smiled.

"I have one more thing for you," he said slyly.

Akiza wondered what it was.

Yusei went to the fridge and brought out two slices of strawberry cheesecake.

"Oh cheesecake! My favorite," Akiza said.

They quickly gulped down the food and Akiza stood up.

"Thank you Yusei," she said as she gave him a hug, as he sat down.

Yusei smiled and he got up. "Well, now what?" he asked.

"I'm going to go watch TV," she said, "Care to join me?"

Yusei nodded and they went to the family room. They found some comedies to watched and enjoyed laughing at the jokes. They cuddled up on the couch, with a dark green blanket covering the two of them.

'Now that I made a move,' Yusei thought, 'I hope Akiza sees my feelings for her a little better.'

'Yusei seems to like me a lot,' Akiza thought, 'Now it's time I return the favor.'

**A/N: It's Akiza's turn next Chapter! How will things unfold? Stay tuned!**

**Please Review if you can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**A/N: How will Akiza's plan turn out? Find out...right now!**

As Akiza and Yusei continued to watch TV, they started to notice that they were closer than ever before. As a commercial for women's razors came up on screen, Akiza wondered what Yusei thought of the model, that was in a swimsuit for the commercial.

"Yusei, what do you think of that model?"

Yusei jumped in his seat. He was rather surprised that Akiza was asking him that question, let alone that he didn't really have a answer for her.

"Umm...I guess she's pretty," he said, trying to avoid any enthusiasm in his voice. He didn't want Akiza to start thinking he was attracted to every girl he sees. "Why do you ask?" he countered as they continued to watch the screen.

"Well..." Akiza thought for a moment. "I was wondering if I would look good in a swimsuit like that."

The model wore a purple two piece swimsuit. She was tan and had her brown hair in a pony tail.

"It's your clothes and body," Yusei replied, "If you like to wear something like that, that's your choice."

Akiza sighed. It was great that he cared so much about Akiza's happiness, but he didn't seem to care about his own. She wondered if he didn't like her or if he was just clueless when it came to romance. She tried to see if the former idea was true.

"Yusei, do you think I'm not attractive?" Akiza asked as she leaned in close to the right side of his face. She used a sad tone in her voice and frowned. Yusei turned to her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He felt sad for her and wanted to cheer her up.

"No Akiza," he replied, "You're beautiful and a lovely woman. Any man would be a lucky to be with you."

Akiza blushed at the compliment. "Really?"

Yusei nodded. "You look nice in the clothing you wear already, so don't worry so much about your looks. You already look great."

Akiza smiled. "Well, it's just that I needed some 'new clothes.' Could we go tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," Yusei said, trying to sound excited.

In his head, Yusei was rolling his eyes. 'Shopping again?' he thought, 'Great. I'm _so _excited.'

Akiza checked the time. "Well, it's past 11 o'clock. Should we go to bed?"

Yusei nodded and they went upstairs. After they got ready, Yusei tucked her in.

"Yusei. Thank you for cooking dinner and spending time with me tonight. I haven't felt this good in a long long time. Thank you for everything."

Yusei blushed at the compliment.

"Your welcome Akiza. I'm glad you enjoy it," he said with a smile, "Sleep well."

Akiza turned on her side, facing away from the door, as Yusei left. Once the door was shut, Yusei made a fist with his right hand, bended his elbow, and whispered, "Yes," as he moved it downwards. 'He shoots and he scores,' he thought.

Early the next morning, Yusei awoke and noticed that he felt a little sweaty. He looked outside and it seemed like it was going to be a hot day outside. As Yusei got dressed, he remembered that Akiza and him were going shopping.

"At least we'll be inside," he noted to himself.

He went to Akiza's room, after eating a big bowl of oatmeal, and gave her a gentle shove. Akiza awoke and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," she said. She then noticed her sweaty, pink bed clothes. "Wow! I guess it'll be hot today," Akiza said.

Yusei nodded and they soon found themselves downstairs. Akiza had decided to wear a pink t-shirt and some long blue jeans. Yusei was confused on the jeans.

"Why aren't you wearing shorts?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't like to wear them," Akiza lied. In truth, she didn't think she had the prettiest legs and worried that Yusei might not like them. Plus, she wanted them to be a surprise for later.

Akiza quickly gobbled up her food and was soon all set to go shopping. She had just finished brushing her teeth, as Yusei had watched.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Already?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"Of course," she replied, "We don't want to get stuck with the crowds, so lets go."

She happily made her way down the steps. Yusei had never seen her this happy and started to wonder if, what he did last night, was making her so happy. He hoped it was true, as he enjoyed seeing a big smile across her face.

They quickly made their way to ND Mall, with Sebastian driving, and Yusei and Akiza got out. Akiza told Sebastian that they would call him when they needed him. He nodded and drove off.

Akiza and Yusei made their way into a store, called Bock's. Yusei had actually heard of the store and had seen ads for it on TV. It wasn't the most expensive store in the world, but it had some nice things to buy.

"What were we looking for, as far as 'new clothes' is concerned?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, that's easy," Akiza replied.

She took his hand and Yusei blushed slightly at the contact. Akiza did as well, but she felt a lot more confident, especially now that she saw Yusei's feelings for her. They slowly made their way past the men's section, soon the boys, and even past the women's and girl's section.

"Are we looking for more summer clothes?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Akiza said and they soon came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Yusei asked as he looked down at Akiza. She pointed and Yusei turned to see what she was pointing at. He gasped at the sight.

Akiza was pointing at a fake, molded model, wearing a two piece swimsuit.

"We're...re...re looking for...that?" Yusei asked in a shaky voice as a blush quickly appeared on his face.

"Yes," Akiza replied, "Now, which one do you think I'd look good in?"

They took a step forward, but Yusei tried to restrain himself. Akiza turned to face him.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" she asked, with concern in her voice. Yusei just kept his eyes closed and could feel his hormones coming into play. "You'll...look great in...anything that you like," he said with some nervousness in his voice, "You don't need my opinion."

He thought Akiza was already beautiful as she was, but he started to worry that, what happened on their last shopping trip, was forcing Akiza to change her attire. She might be trying to be something she might not want to be.

Yusei was happy with what she wore and the styles that she liked. He did have hormones and admitted that she would look _very nice_ in something a little more revealing. Although he would like it, that had never seemed to be Akiza's style. Not to mention that Yusei didn't want to force Akiza to play to his fantasies and his fetishes, without caring about how she felt first.

"Yusei, I need a new swimsuit and need someone's advice on how I look. I trust that you will give me an honest opinion. So, please, will you help me?"

Yusei opened his eyes and saw Akiza give him a puppy dog look. Yusei knew that, as long as he controlled his hormones, he could try his best to give her an honest opinion. It was going to be hard though, since Akiza would probably look great in any swimsuit the store had to offer.

"Okay," he replied, "Lets go."

"Great!" Akiza said happily, "Now which one would I look good in. One or two piece?"

Yusei thought for a moment. If they were going to the beach or something, it's probably best if Akiza didn't show off _everything _to _everyone. _"One piece should be good," he said, "It'll be good for being out in public."

"Good point," Akiza said, "But which color?"

Akiza took Yusei's hand and they went into the area with one piece swimsuits. Yusei kept visualizing Akiza in swimsuits, which made his heart race. 'She'd look good any color,' he thought. He stumbled on a two piece and visualized Akiza. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

'Stop seeing her like that,' he thought, 'You shouldn't visualize her like an object. Just find one and then be done with it.' He quickly stumbled upon another one piece suit. It was a dark red suit, that matched her hair.

"What about this one?" he suggested.

Akiza picked it up and felt it.

"I like it," she said, "Lets go to customer service, to get it custom fitted."

As they walked, Yusei looked at Akiza. "They do custom fitting here?" he asked. Akiza nodded. They soon made their way to customer service and they waited for someone else to finish.

'Maybe, if it takes a few days to make, the weather will cool down,' Yusei thought, 'Then, Akiza might not go to the beach and I won't have to worry about seeing her look good in a swimsuit.'

"Next," a young lady with long black hair called.

They made their way up front and Akiza told them of the issue. The woman looked up Akiza's information and found her sizes already on record.

"Do you need re-measurements?" she asked, "The last check was three months ago."

"All right," Akiza said. The woman got a tape measure and started measuring. Yusei stood from a distance and watched.

"Hmm. I think your chest has grown a little since last time," the woman noted. Yusei quickly grew a blush. 'Did she have to mention _that _out loud?' he thought.

Once the woman was done, Yusei and Akiza waited for her to finish with the numbers. "How long will it take?" Yusei asked, "A few days?"

"Actually, there's no other orders, so we can get it done in a half hour or so."

Yusei's face turned stunned and Akiza grew a big smile. "Really?" Akiza asked excitedly.

"Yes," the woman replied, "Is there anything else you're buying?"

"Yes," Akiza said happily. She took Yusei's arm. "Lets go find _another one!"_

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Well, you must be having _a lot of fun," _the woman noted. Yusei answered without enthusiasm, "Yes. _Loads of fun."_

Akiza quickly grabbed Yusei and dragged him back to the swimsuit section. "Now," she said, "I need one for at home."

"At home?" Yusei asked, "Where's the pool?"

"In the backyard," she said, "Haven't you noticed it?" Yusei shook his head. He had never really looked outside that much, probably due to his face being glued to Akiza or a TV screen. There was a large, rectangular pool in the backyard, along with a few other things.

"Okay," Akiza said, "I want to find a suit that you like." Before Yusei could respond, Akiza quickly added, "I don't care about_ my_ opinion? All right? This is _your _opinion."

Yusei gulped. This is just what he _didn't want. _He decided to find a suit that was the least revealing and probably the best for her.

"It has to be a two piece," Akiza noted as they started looking. Yusei turned to her. "Why a two piece?" Akiza smiled, "Because it's only going to be worn at home where _no other eyes can see it."_ Yusei stared as the suits, as Akiza watched him look. He was worried and could feel his hormones racing. 'It's so hard not to get excited about the thought of seeing her in one of these,' he moaned inside of his head. He finally found one, that he thought Akiza would look the best in. He stopped and stared at it.

"This is it?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded slowly and could already see Akiza in it. Akiza picked it up and put it in front of herself. "I like it," she replied, "The color looks great and I really like it. Now to find you a suit..."

"Wait, I get one?" Yusei asked in confusion, "Shouldn't I be your towel boy for when you need to be dried off?" Akiza shook her head. "Swimming by myself isn't fun. I need someone else to swim with and _no one else is going to be home." _Yusei gulped.

_'Oh...crap,'_ he thought.

A few hours later...

Yusei stood outside, looking at the rectangle shaped pool. It's water sparkled in the sunlight. Yusei was only wearing his new black swim-trunks, with a thin white stripe on the sides. His long, hairy legs showed, along with his knee cap. His lean, slim waistline showed, along with his lean chest and arms. He put his hand on his stomach.

'That running on the treadmill's paying off,' he thought as he rubbed his tight waistline.

Back inside, Akiza peered out the glass door's. Yusei's back was to her and she smiled as she she looked at him. Although she couldn't see the front side of him, and all of it's glory, she still thought he looked attractive.

"Now, how will I greet him?" Akiza asked herself, as she moved to the side and turned her back to a wall. This way, Yusei wouldn't see her. "I should do it in a way that's probably familiar to him. Hmm."

Yusei was lost in thought, as he looked out over the water. 'Just stay calm,' he thought 'Just stay calm.' Akiza slowly made her way out and walked to him. She then gave him a pat on the butt.

Yusei jumped out his thoughts and became red at the contact. He quickly put both hands on the place where Akiza had touched him. He then noticed her bony feet, just like his, and noticed that she had turned to face him. He then slowly gazed up at Akiza, who was wearing a green two piece suit.

Yusei blushed as he looked over her. However, unnoticed by him, Akiza was looking over Yusei as well.

'She so beautiful,' he thought.

'He's so handsome,' she thought.

Suddenly, Yusei felt a urge coming from him and his lower area. He quickly put his hands behind his head, in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. Akiza gasped and quickly rushed over to him.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza looked over Yusei again and didn't see anything unusual or different. The only thing that was his face was red. "Oh no!" Akiza said, "You're getting a fever!"

Yusei looked up and Akiza quickly put her hand on his forehead. "It's from the heat!" she said worriedly, "This is my fault!" Yusei quickly let go of the back of his head and put his hands on her bare shoulders. Both of their faces were still red.

"No Akiza! That's not it at all!" Yusei said quickly. "Then what is it?" she asked.

Yusei thought for a moment.

"Well, it's just that...it's hard to look at you, because you're very...beautiful."

Akiza gasped and the red on both of their faces got redder. "Thanks Yusei," Akiza said in a light tone, "I think you're beautiful too."

Yusei gasped a little and they smiled at one another for a moment. "So, do you want to go in?" he asked. "Well," she replied, "We still need to put on sunblock."

Yusei nodded as Akiza picked up a white bottle. She squirted some on her arms, legs, and stomach and gave the bottle to Yusei. He did them same and they both watched the other rub their skin with the white lotion. They couldn't help, but notice their skin started to shine in the sun.

"Now, can you do my back?" Yusei asked. Akiza gasped slightly, but nodded. She squirted some on and, gently, rubbed Yusei's back. "Can you do the same for me?" Akiza asked slyly. Yusei gasped in surprise, but nodded in agreement. He squirted and gently rubbed the cream for her. Once they were done they both looked at the pool and nodded at each other. They ran towards it and jumped in.

Although they stood shivering, they soon got use to the water, and happily splashed about. They swam back and forth, but they never got dangerously close to one another. Finally, Akiza said she wanted to rest and take a break.

Despite some trouble getting out of the pool, Yusei managed to get out and go over to the table, that already had two large towels on it. Yusei stood and held it for her, as she got out.

As Akiza made her way over to Yusei, both of them stared at the other, who was dripping wet with water. They both had a blush on their face, as Akiza took the towel and Yusei then dried himself off.

"Well, I'm tired," Akiza said, "Lets go inside." Yusei agreed and they both headed inside.

As they both took a shower and changed, they now knew that the other loved them both physically and mentally. However, they were still too shy to tell the other their feelings.

**A/N: Sorry for bad ending, but there's a reason for it.**

**I also wanted to mention that I have a family reunion this weekend (and are leaving today), so I'll be out of town for a couple of days. My next update will be early to mid-next week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Anyways, please review and thank you for all your support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

Once Yusei and Akiza were finished dressing, they met again. Both felt slightly awkward, after their swimming event, but they soon went into their normal routine. It was almost time for dinner and Yusei thought that everything was going to be as usual. However, Akiza had other plans.

As Yusei carried her food to her, Akiza wanted to invite Yusei to eat with her.

"Do you want to eat with me?" Akiza asked as he set a plate full of pizza down in front of her.

"Um...isn't that a bit awkward?" Yusei asked with a nervous voice. Akiza shook her head.

"It's fine," she insisted. "Jacque!" she yelled into the kitchen, "Get us another plate In fact...do you wanna eat with us?"

"Sure Akiza," Jacque said, "I'll bring out Yusei his food." He plated the food, for Yusei and himself, and then sat with them.

After saying grace, they dug in. Yusei and Akiza listened as Jacque started to talk...and talk...and talk...and talk. When they were done eating Jacque was still talking. They rested the heads on their hands and listened to him talk about how his family was so much fun.

"One time, my brother asked for Romain and I thought he said Rome. So, I asked him, 'What about it?'" Jacque said.

Akiza and Yusei stared at him as he laughed hard.

"Rome is a city in Italy? Get it?" Jacque asked as slowed his laughter.

"Oh. Oh right," Akiza said unenthusiastically. "Yeah," Yusei added in the same tone, to help support Akiza's point.

They both got up and quickly went to the sink.

"You can just clean these up and then you have the rest of the night off," Akiza said, "I'm going to go watch a movie."

Yusei smiled, as it seemed every time Akiza and Yusei had a moment, he had the next day or at least some time off. It was probably just coincidence, but part of him wondered if their was some reason to it.

Akiza started watching a movie on the big screen TV in the living room. Yusei finished the dishes and came in. He stood and watched for a little while, before Akiza informed him that it was a "chick flick" and he probably wouldn't be into it. He nodded and went to his room. He found a baseball game to watch, but after the team he liked started getting creamed, he tried to find something else to do. He instantly thought about calling Jack and Crow.

He got his phone and dialed the number. Jack picked up and he heard something in the background.

"Hello?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, this is _the Jack Atlas."_

Yusei rolled his eyes. He then heard some giggling in the background. It sounded rather high, but figured that he knew who it was.

"Crow, why are you laughing?" Yusei asked.

Jack roared into a laughter and Yusei heard someone else talk. He then heard Jack say, "He thought you were Crow."

"Jack, who is that?" Yusei asked.

"This is Carly," Jack said. "Hello," Carly said into the phone. Jack then started talking again. "We met each other at the coffee shop and we..."

"Coffee shop?" Yusei asked, "What about the coffee I bought you?"

"Oh I finished that," Jack said. Yusei rolled his eyes in annoyance and let Jack continue. "I was sitting at the coffee shop and she saw me." Jack turned to Carly and tickled her chin. "She went up to me and gave me that cute little smile of yours." Carly started giggling and Jack started too.

Yusei just sat in his seat with a stunned face. Jack was never like this and he had never seen this side of him.

"She then introduced herself and complimented me on how handsome I was. She also called me 'Jack Atlas' right away and didn't force me to correct her on it. Apparently, she wanted my name before she came up to me. Now _that's _a smart woman."

"Well, Akiza's smart too," Yusei noted.

"Yeah, I don't care," Jack said as if Yusei was being annoying, "Carly's a newspaper reporter and she's doing an article about me."

"An article?" Yusei asked, "About you?"

"Yeah. It'll talk about how I was the _best_ duelist in Satellite growing up. I was undefeated."

"But Jack," Yusei interrupted, "I had beaten you quite a few times..."

"Ha ha ha," Jack said in a forced laughter. He turned to Carly and said, "Will you excuse us a moment?" Jack quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. "Yusei!" he hissed, "Are you trying to ruin this for me? I've got this deal in the bag!"

"What deal?" Yusei asked in curiosity.

"She has some connections and could get me an invitation to this week's professional tournament!" Jack said, "This could be my big break and help me get some major cash!"

"But this is all based on a lie," Yusei said, "Isn't it better to do something like this honestly instead of by lying?"

"Yusei! Cut the Martha crap and don't ruin this for me! Besides, you'll be helping me, so isn't that what's important?"

"Hmm, I guess," Yusei said hesitantly. "Great," Jack quickly said, "So kept shushed about this and we're all good? Got it?"

"Okay," Yusei said slowly.

"All right see ya Yusei. Bye." They hung up and Yusei sighed.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked over his walkie. "Yes, what is it Akiza?" he responded.

"There's going to be a party tomorrow night, just as a heads up. My parents just called me and told me about it."

"Okay," he said, "Do you need anything else?"

"Well, I could use some pop to dri..."

"I'm on my way," Yusei said quickly.

He got up and served Akiza. Her movie was almost over with and she was ready to go to bed. He got her pajamas and left as she changed downstairs. Once she was ready, Yusei took her old clothes and threw them in the wash. The movie soon ended and they headed upstairs for bed.

"Ugh, another party," Akiza said, "And Sherry's going to be there."

Yusei flinched. If Sherry was there, she might spill the beans on their Turbo Duel. Then, Akiza might think that he likes Sherry more than her. He had to find a way to get Akiza from finding out.

"Um...Akiza," Yusei said, "Why don't you just avoid her or not attend the party?"

"Because my parents will find out and then get mad at me if I skip," Akiza said, "And Sherry will find me anyways."

'Crap,' Yusei thought, 'I guess I'll just have to talk to her before they meet each other.'

Once Akiza was in bed, Yusei tucked her in. Yusei stood over her for a minute and noticed how peaceful she looked tucked under the covers.

Akiza sighed happily and turned to him. "Thanks for swimming and eating with me Yusei. You're the best servant I ever had. But uh...don't tell Sebastian that."

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't." They smiled a moment longer.

"Well, good night," she said as she turned to her side, away from Yusei. He gave her the servant bow and tiptoed out of the room.

The next night, Akiza and Yusei arrived at yet another party. It was at a large house and was for a young woman's Birthday party. Akiza and Yusei were given a gift, that was sent by Akiza's parents, to give to her. They went up to the young woman, who had long, straight black hair, a long face, and blue eyes. She wore a long black dress and her name was Amber.

"Here you go," Akiza said while handing her a red and white colored box with a bow on top, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she replied and put it on a table full of gifts. Yusei and Akiza went inside.

Akiza quickly found a table, with a red cloth on it and silverware. Yusei kept looking around for Sherry, trying to find her before she found them. Akiza watched in curiosity. "What are you looking for?" Akiza asked after a few minutes of looking.

Yusei quickly saw Sherry and made up a lie. "Um...for the waiter," Yusei lied, "I need to see what's on the menu. Hey look there's one."

Akiza watched him leave and then turned back. She noticed a menu in the center of the table. "Oh. Here's one," she said and she started looking over it.

Once Yusei had seen Akiza was distracted, he quickly made his way to Sherry. She had a purple dress that looked similar to Akiza's.

"Sherry," he called. She quickly turned around. "Oh, Yusei Fudo, how nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's great to see you too," he said while bending over and trying to catch his breath, "Listen, I need you to not tell Akiza about our little..um..."

He made a funny noise to replace what he meant. "Ugh ugh."

"Oh!" Sherry replied, "Our duel. Of course, but why? I mean, it's not that..."

"Just because I don't want her thinking that I'm serving other people on my day off," Yusei lied.

"All right," Sherry said, "But I want something in return."

"What do you need?" Yusei asked without concern. Sherry smiled slyly. "We'll duel again on your next day off."

Yusei hadn't really paid attention to Sherry's smile and didn't get what she was hinting at.

"Okay," he replied. He checked back to see Akiza putting the menu back. "Tomorrow at 9 near the old flour milling building."

"Okay," Sherry said, "Sounds good."

"Thanks, got to go." He quickly shook her hand and left.

As he left, Sherry had a plan and knew exactly what to do.

**A/N: Yusei's trying to keep Sherry from spilling. But will it last? And what will happen when another problem occurs?  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the support and sorry for the delay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14!**

**Thanks for the support and sorry for the delay!  
><strong>

Before the party was over Akiza and Yusei were bored and upset. The evening had not gone well.

First, Sherry had only gone over to their table to say hello. However, it wasn't anything special. This time she didn't have a man groping over her and she claimed that she "was testing the market." Akiza also noticed that Sherry kept looking at Yusei. She didn't like how she had looked at him and it just seemed to bother her. Akiza wanted Yusei to herself and didn't want Sherry to take him from her.

The other thing that bothered both Yusei and Akiza, was that everyone was told they had to dance with someone that was not with them AKA their own butlers, servants, etc. It was brought to their attention that "some" butlers, waiters, and other people were joining in on the fun at other events and some people were upset about it. Akiza and Yusei were baffled as to why this was such a big deal, but most of the other people seemed to agree and applauded the decision.

Akiza ended up sitting with Yusei all night. Other men came up to her to dance, but, to Yusei's relief, she turned them all down. Yusei had suggested to dance by herself, but Akiza insisted that she was okay, even if Yusei could tell she was not.

They sat in the limo and Sebastian drove them home. Yusei knew that not getting to dance with him was bothering her and maybe, if they talked about it, it might help her. "Who do you think suggested that we were dancing together?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know," Akiza said, "There's usually the same people at these events, so it could be anyone."

Yusei sighed. "Well, hopefully this isn't a big deal."

Soon, Yusei and Akiza had made their way home, Yusei tucked Akiza in like normal and went to his room. He laid out his normal clothes, at the front of the bed, and went underneath the covers. He looked up at the ceiling and then turned to his side.

"I hope I can still dance with Akiza, since it's one of the the few moments we have together" he said to himself, "After all, it's not everyday that I can make dinner for her. I also wouldn't know where to take her on a date, since she'd probably demand to go to a really nice restaurant that I can't afford."

He sighed and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, Yusei got up before Akiza did. He quickly ate his breakfast and was then driven back home. He went inside and saw Jack and Crow eating. His eyes grew wide, when he realized _what _they were eating.

"Jack! Crow!" Yusei yelled, "That's my cereal! Why in the world are you eating it? Didn't you see the note?" He turned the cereal around and instead of seeing "Yusei Food" he saw "Jack and Crow's food."

"See," Crow said, "It says 'Jack and Crow's food.' Notice that there's a apostrophe 's' in it. It means that it is our food."

"You liar," Yusei said as he snatched the box and put it into his chest. He noticed it was a lot lighter and he looked into the box. Almost all of the cereal was gone. "What other stuff have you eaten?" he demanded. Yusei set the cereal down and started checking the cupboards. Most of the food wasn't touched, but some of it was. He noticed two boxes was missing.

"Where's my wheat crackers?" he yelled. "What crackers?" Jack asked, "You never bought any wheat crackers."

"Liar!" Yusei yelled, "They were my two favorite flavors and _you ate them." _

"Okay, so we ate them," Crow said, "But it's not like you're around so much. We were making sure they didn't go bad."

"I don't care," Yusei said. He slammed the cupboard door shut. He stormed over to his runner and put on his red helmet.

"Where in the world are you going?" Jack asked."To Turbo Duel," Yusei said. He pushed his runner up the ramp and then went outside. He hopped on and rode to the old flour mill.

There, he found Sherry. However, he didn't care for the way she was acting.

Sherry was on her duel runner without her helmet. Her long blonde hair flowed freely through the wind. She had her chest pushing forward, although her Turbo outfit had no cleavage at all. In fact, her gray square-shaped blockers almost tried to make it look like she had no chest whatsoever. Although Yusei had seen her chest at the parties, it was no where near the size of Akiza's, let alone it was not nearly as attractive. Sherry had her head facing the wind and her eyes closed.

Yusei just stared at her. Not in amazement, but in annoyance. "Um...Sherry?" Yusei asked after a few moments.

"Oh Yusei," Sherry said as she opened her eyes and turned to him, "It's good to see you have arrived. Are you ready to duel?" Yusei nodded.

They sped off and started the duel. Once Sherry's turn was over, Yusei asked a few more questions about Akiza. "So where does she like to go eat?" he asked.

"Oh probably the usual nice places," Sherry said, "Her favorite's place called, 'The Glove.' But enough about that, now make your move!" Yusei shrugged and played his turn.

As the duel went on, Yusei didn't ask Sherry anymore questions. Sherry started to wonder why Yusei wasn't talking and finally asked him.

"Yusei, why are you not talking? Am I boring or something?" Sherry asked over the video feed on their runners.

"No," Yusei replied, "I'm having a great time. I'm just focusing on the duel this time."

It wasn't a total lie, as Yusei was winning the duel. However, deep in his mind, he was already getting excited about taking Akiza out for dinner to her favorite restaurant.

Once the duel was over, which Yusei had won, they stopped in front of a cafe.

"Care to grab a bite with me?" Sherry asked. "No thanks," Yusei replied, "There's something I have to do."

He sped off and Sherry was mad. 'How dare he turn down a date,' Sherry thought, 'Oh well. I'll just have to find another time to ask him.'

Yusei raced home and quickly got to his laptop. He went to a search engine and started looking for 'The Glove.' Jack and Crow came over and saw what he was looking up.

"Look at that," Crow said, "They probably have some good food there."

"It's not that fancy," Jack noted, "Check the prices." Yusei loaded up the menu and, to their surprise, it wasn't as fancy as they thought. It was more expensive than a typical restaurant, but not "there goes my paycheck" type restaurant.

Yusei smiled and quickly got out his phone. "I'm making a reservation," he said, "And it's for Akiza and me."

The next day, Yusei arrived at Akiza's in time to wake Akiza up. He stood over her and gave a slight smile. He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her the good news. He gave her, as always, a gentle shove and she awoke from her sleep.

"Morning," he said, "Time to get up."

Akiza looked at him, with his big blue eyes and smile. She sat up and gave him a smile back. "So, how'd your day go yesterday?" Akiza asked.

"Oh, it went well," Yusei said, "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Akiza nodded and did as she was told. Then both made their way to the kitchen, where Jacque had already made poached eggs for breakfast. He also left a note, saying that he needed to get something for lunch. As Akiza ate, Yusei watched. He then got an idea.

"Is it good?" he asked. Akiza nodded.

"Well...I'm sure you'll enjoy what you're having tonight." Akiza gave him a confused look, as she had a piece of toast in her mouth. "What are we having?" she asked with some food in her mouth.

"Well...me and you are going to 'The Glove' tonight," Yusei said with a big smile on his face. Akiza swallowed her food. "Really?" Yusei nodded.

"Oh Yusei." Akiza stood up and gave him a hug. Yusei gasped slightly, as his face turned red from the sudden contact. However, he quickly regained himself and returned the hug. Akiza and Yusei enjoyed the warm hug and leaned back when they were finished. "I can't wait," Akiza said. Yusei smiled and replied, "Neither can I."

Later, Yusei waited for Akiza at the bottom of the steps. Although Akiza would have liked to get a brand new dress, it would have taken a few days, so that it could fit her..."assets." So, Akiza got into her normal red dress and made her way down the steps. Even though he had now seen her numerous times in her dress, he couldn't help but feel this time was different.

Akiza had, in fact, spent more time with herself than normal. She wanted to make sure that every bit of herself was perfect for Yusei. She made sure that she had on just the right make up and made sure that her hair was washed and brushed nicely.

Yusei took her hand and smiled at her. "You look wonderful tonight," he said softly. "Thanks, so do you."

They smiled and made their way to the car. Sebastian drove them to the restaurant. "The Glove" was a restaurant with many different types of food, but it was mostly a steak place. Yusei took Akiza inside and they informed them of their reservation. They were then promptly taken to their table. Once they ordered, Akiza and Yusei were a bit nervous. Their last meal together wasn't very talkative, so this one might be as well.

"So, anything good in the news?" Yusei asked while scratching the back of his head.

"No, not really," Akiza said, "Any good sports news?"

"Well, the local baseball team's won two in a row, but they're still in last place," Yusei said unenthusiastically.

Akiza and Yusei both sighed. "So, what is it about this place that makes it seem so special?" Yusei asked as he looked around.

"Well, I like that it seems fancy, but not too fancy," Akiza said, "Sometimes I enjoy the simple things and not always the biggest and best." Yusei nodded as she talked.

"I like to go to places where I don't have to worry about always doing the proper thing or say the right opinion that won't offend someone. I just like going here, because I can still get high quality food without the pressure of following the strict rules."

Yusei smiled. He had never seen Akiza this open before and she was right. He thought that if they went to a nicer place, they might see someone there who was well known by Akiza's family or father. They would then have to be polite or not draw attention to themselves. They might even have to start talking about "big important things" that would make them look good. But here, they could relax and talk about other stuff.

As they waited for their food, Akiza asked Yusei how his runner was doing and how his friends were. Yusei was careful when he talked about his runner, trying to not use really specific words. He said his friends had gotten jobs as well. They laughed when Yusei told about Jack changing when he was around his new girlfriend Carly.

Akiza then said that her family was coming home in a few days. Her father even mentioned hosting a summer party. Soon their food had arrived and they dug into it.

As Akiza had noted, the food was of high quality, but not super fancy. They both finished their food and Akiza paid for the bill, since Yusei had the hassle of getting a reservation. Yusei took her hand and they walked out.

"By the way Yusei," Akiza said as they approached the limo, "How'd you find out this was my favorite spot?"

Yusei quickly rushed to open the door to give him a moment to think. "Well..." He got inside. "Jacque told me," he lied. Akiza smiled. "Okay. That sounds so sweet. Asking others for information about me." Yusei smiled. "Yeah," he said slowly.

They made their way home and they got inside. "I'm going to the restroom," Yusei said. Akiza nodded and Yusei ran up the steps. Akiza went to the kitchen and went up to Jacque.

"That was so nice of you," she said, "Telling Yusei about my favorite restaurant." She gave him a nudge.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I never told him that."

Akiza gasped and put her hand to her chin. "Oh okay," she said.

She walked out. She wasn't mad at Yusei, but was curious as to who told him. Maybe he talked to her parents or something and was scared to tell her that he had gone to such lengths. Akiza shrugged it off and didn't worry about how he found out. After all, she had a great night, a good meal, and got to visit her favorite restaurant.

However, a little part of her still wondered, "If Jacque didn't...who did?"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

**Please review if you can!**

**I know people want a kiss, but I'm waiting for a certain moment to do it. Sorry if that's bugging you.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15!**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for all of your support!**

**I'm sorry that Sherry seems evil or OOc. She's trying to get Yusei, so she has to do something to get his attention and/or respect. These duels are how she's attempting to do that. Sorry if that makes you upset and/or mad at me.  
><strong>

Akiza went back upstairs. She saw Yusei come out of the bathroom and wondered if she should ask him about the restaurant. However, she decided that it was fine, however he had found out.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and soon Yusei was tucking Akiza in. Yusei stood over her and they smiled at one another. "Thanks for another fantastic night Yusei," Akiza said, "You're such a thoughtful guy."

Yusei blushed at the comment. "Uh...thanks," he said nervously. He turned around, but stopped when Akiza's spoke up. "Wait," she called. Yusei quickly turned around again and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft concerned tone.

Akiza looked nervously at him and spoke softly. "Do you think you could say good night by doing something for me?"

Yusei quickly blushed and got rather nervous as to what she wanted. "Su...sure," he replied.

"Do you think that you could...just like my Dad use to...kiss me on the forehead?" Yusei blushed and was a little stunned for words.

"Uh...I gue...ss so," he replied nervously. Akiza smiled at him. "How about this," she answered, "I'll kiss you on the forehead and then you kiss me? That way, we're equal." Yusei nodded slowly after a moment.

He bended down and Akiza sat up. With both of them blushing hard, Akiza leaned in and kissed gently where Yusei's bangs were. Akiza then leaned her head down and Yusei leaned back up. Just like Akiza, he was a little nervous, but he kissed her softly near her bangs. He then stood back and they smiled at one another.

"Do you think you could do one more thing for me?"Akiza asked softly. Yusei nodded, but what scared of what was to come next.

Akiza stuck out her hand. "Could we hold hands for a little while?" Yusei was a little stunned by the odd request, but he wasn't about to complain. He smiled and got a chair from Akiza's desk. He sat down close to her and took her right hand with his. They smiled at one another as the moon shown through the window, their eyes sparking in the light. After a while, Akiza soon gave a happy sigh and let go. Yusei got up and quietly left, so Akiza could get to sleep.

Later, as Yusei laid in his bed, he examined his hand. Of course he had washed it and used after they held hands, but Yusei still felt this tingling from it. Sure, it was just a hand, but he felt like it was special. It was _her hand. _He wondered if Akiza felt the same.

In Akiza's bed, Akiza hadn't fallen asleep either. As she tossed and turned, something still bothered her. She felt as though she didn't fully understand Yusei. She looked at her hand, in which she still felt his gentle touch. However, she worried that Yusei didn't like her the same that she did. After all, he knew what she liked, where she enjoyed going out, and lots more. However, she barely knew anything about him.

Where was his favorite restaurant? Akiza didn't know.

What about his friends? She didn't know a thing about them, yet Yusei knew a lot about Sherry.

Akiza decided that she would need to see what he enjoyed, when he wasn't being her servant. However, she didn't know that it would make a difference, in both of their lives.

The next morning, Yusei was eating breakfast, before waking Akiza. Suddenly, he was shown a laptop. "Here," Jacque said, "Tell Akiza about this."

"Dear Akiza," Yusei read, "We'll be out for a few more days. We're going to plan a house party, in a few weeks, and needed to get some supplies. While we're away, here's a list of some of the parties that we'd like for you to attend..."

Yusei read off a number of parties, some of which were on the same night. He sighed and took the laptop. "I'll give this to her, so she can read it for herself," he said as he got up.

He went to her room and gentle woke her up. "Morning Yusei," she replied. "Here," Yusei said as he got the laptop, "This is a message for you."

Akiza rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the message. She sighed when she read the list. "Okay," she said, "The next few days will be rough, but I'm sure we'll be able to get through it." Yusei nodded. "I'll have to avoid you taking days off, until this is done," she said as she pointed at the dates, which were in succession.

"That's fine," Yusei replied, "I can deal with that."

"Great," Akiza responded, "Now lets get ready."

After breakfast, Yusei and Akiza quickly got ready, since one of the parties was in the afternoon. They made their way out, on yet another hot day.

Unfortunately, the party was outside, on a lush green backyard. White picked fences surrounded the area and some flowers were growing on the fence. Many of the guests tried to stand near the fans or just stay indoors.

Once again, the guests were also informed that there should be no dancing with people in their parties, on the indoor dance floor. Akiza insisted that Yusei do something, than sit with her and look bored. So, Yusei made his way around the house. He soon found the backyard, where he also found Sherry.

"Yusei," Sherry called as she went up to him in a long, light yellow dress, "Long time no see."

"Uh...it wasn't that long," Yusei noted. "Oh just go with it," Sherry said, "So when's your next day off?"

"Uh...I don't know," Yusei replied, "There's a lot of parties that we have to go to..."

"Are you saying you don't want to Turbo Duel me?" Sherry asked.

Despite the fact that Sherry had been a little annoying during their duels, Turbo Dueling was almost always fun for Yusei, no matter who the opponent was.

"No. Not at all," he replied quickly, "It's just that there isn't a time for a duel." Sherry shook her head. "Yusei. Yusei. There's always time for a duel and we can easily make time for it. For example, what time does Akiza normally get up?"

"Uh...8:30 or so?" Yusei replied.

"So, we can duel before that," Sherry responded, "I believe the next date, with only one party, is in a couple of days. Plus, it is at night. So, why don't we duel, at 7 o'clock sharp, near the DM Mall?"

Yusei honestly didn't want to. It would mean missing breakfast. "The most important meal of the day," Martha always said. He knew he gets upset when he's hungry, which happens more often and frequently than his slim waistline showed.

"Uh...I don't know if I can..."

"Do you enjoy Turbo Dueling me or not?" Sherry said with some anger in her voice. "Yes," Yusei responded. "Then we're going to duel in a couple of days at 7." Sherry turned around and started walking. After a moment, she stared at Yusei over her shoulder. "Be prepared," she warned.

Once Sherry was gone, Yusei sighed. He then heard his stomach rumble loudly. "Oh be quiet," Yusei said quietly as he looked down at his waist, "You're always hungry."

Later, Akiza met up with Yusei, as they were about to leave...

"Sherry seemed upset," Akiza noted, "I don't what it was about."

"Yeah, I don't know either," Yusei lied.

Over the next couple of days, Akiza and Yusei spent their days going to different parties. Some of them were the same day, so they stayed for cake or a light meal and then moved to the next. At each one, they saw Sherry, and she seemed to give Yusei a glare. It was almost as if she was saying, "You know what I'm talking about." Akiza would look over at Yusei and she thought Sherry was checking Yusei out. So, she made sure to say close to him.

As for Yusei, while he didn't like Sherry looking at him, he did enjoy the fact that Akiza was staying close to him. Although, he didn't understand why. He thought that Akiza might just want to be close to him, since they weren't allowed to be with each other during the dances.

As Yusei and Akiza rode home, Akiza and Yusei were tired. "So, do you wanna do anything tomorrow morning?" Akiza asked.

Yusei shook his head. He had his duel with Sherry tomorrow and it was getting late. "No, that's okay," he replied in a tired voice. Akiza leaned closer on his right side. "You sure? Whatever you want Yusei."

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other. "Can we see when we get there?" he asked. Akiza smiled and gave him a light shove. "Of course," she replied. They giggled and then realized that they had made it home.

The next morning, Yusei got up. Now, Yusei could get up when he had to, but he didn't want to get up _this early. _He checked the clock and he was already behind. He got dressed and went outside. He had secretly told Sebastian to meet him outside early, but didn't say why. He got driven to his house and got his runner. He pushed it out and then made his way into the street. Once he made it to the DM Mall, Sherry was waiting for him. "You're late," Sherry noted, "It's 7:45."

"Sorry," he said, "We came home late, so I wanted some more sleep." Sherry sighed. "It's okay, but lets go." They sped off and duel started.

Meanwhile...

Back at the Izinski's, Akiza woke up. It was 8 and Akiza decided to get up. Besides, maybe she could hear what Yusei talks about before she wakes up. She quickly got up and went downstairs. She slowly went to the dining room and peered around the entry way. To her surprise, Yusei wasn't there. She went up to Jacque and asked where Yusei was.

"Jacque, have you seen Yusei?" Akiza asked. "I haven't seen him," he replied. Akiza put her hand on her chin.

"Mr. Yusei had something he had to do early this morning," Sebastian said, "He needed to go home for something, but he didn't say what."

Akiza was confused, but figured it might be important. "Okay, lets go visit."

Back at the duel, it was going longer than expected. Yusei knew Akiza would get mad at him, but Sebastian would be there to save him. He put a card down and ended his turn.

Akiza soon made her way to Jack and Crow's. She quickly knocked on the door. "Yusei? You in there?" Crow came up and opened the door.

_"Well heelllooo beautiful_," Crow said slyly.

"Can it you pervert!" Akiza yelled, "Where's Yusei?"

"Probably Turbo Dueling," Crow responded. "I think he..." Akiza quickly grabbed the door handle.

"Thanks pervert," she said and slammed the door in her face. Akiza quickly ran back to the limo and got on her phone.

"Okay, lets look up current Turbo Duels," Akiza said. She soon found a list and spotted Yusei.

"Okay, I'm going to watch and see who's dueling."

Akiza turned on the live feed and gasped when she saw what was going on.

Yusei was smiling as he dueled. She almost wanted to throw her phone, when she saw who he was dueling. "Sherry," she said to herself. Akiza wanted to cry and burst into tears. She then listened in onto their conversation

"So I'll attack with Stardust Dragon," Yusei said. His monster attacked and Sherry's life points dropped to 0. Akiza smiled, but realized that the only way she was going to beat Sherry, was at her own game.

She was going to have to do something that she never dreamed of. Something that truly scared her.

She was going to have to become a Turbo Duelist.

Akiza made a fist, but knew that Yusei could help her along the way. Plus, it could help Akiza and Yusei bond in a way she never thought of.

"Sebastian," she said, "Take me to the nearest Duel Runner shop." Sebastian nodded and he drove off.

Back at the duel, Yusei quickly pulled to a stop. "Thanks Sherry! Got to go." He drove off and into the distance. Sherry, meanwhile, smiled to herself. 'There's no way Akiza can compete with me. After all, Yusei and I share something that Akiza will never have.'

Unknown to her, Akiza was trying to do that just.

**A/N: Again, sorry that Sherry's OOc. I hope you're not too mad. I hope you're also not mad about the kissing on the foreheads.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the support and please review if you can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

**A/N: Thanks for the support and views! **

**darkYami1214: I'm trying a scene here, but I've considered doing another one if this isn't good enough. Thanks for the idea!  
><strong>

Yusei rushed back to his house, which Jack and Crow had left. He quickly got on his phone and called Sebastian.

"Sebastian," he said quickly, "Can you pick me up right now? I'm all done."

"I'm sorry Yusei," Sebastian said, "But Akiza is using the limo right now. We can come pick you up as soon as possible." Yusei tried to remain calm. "Okay, that's fine. Okay. Bye." He turned off his phone and cussed to himself. He worried that Akiza was going to yell and question him as to why he left and didn't tell her about it. He started to worry if Akiza would fire him.

He decided to go outside and wait for the limo. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay," he muttered to himself. However, he knew that he was in trouble and that trying to spark his confidence wouldn't help. He nervously waited and started to plan about what he would do when he would be told to leave Akiza's mansion.

Soon, the now familiar, long black limousine pulled up, and the door opened. Yusei saw Akiza at the far edge of the back seats. "Get in," she said firmly. Yusei quickly shuffled in and the car started taking the home. Yusei felt his clothes start to sweat, as he became scared that he had lost Akiza's trust. He couldn't stand the tension and couldn't wait until Akiza finally spoke up.

"So," Akiza started, "Did you get what you needed to get done?" Yusei nodded. Akiza smiled. "Good," she replied, "I was worried about you."

'She was worried about me?' Yusei wondered, 'I guess she must still care _somewhat_ about me.'

A silence soon followed. "So," Yusei said, "Are you curious as to what I had to do?" Akiza shook her head. "It must have been important," she replied, "I don't want to interfere with your personal life."

Yusei smiled, but he sure wanted to show her some of the things that he did in his spare time. However, he wasn't sure when he could do that or if Akiza was even interested. That thought soon left him, as they pulled up to Akiza's mansion. "Okay," Akiza said quickly, "There's a few more parties that we need to go to and then we'll have a nice break. Now, one's this afternoon and this evening, so lets get ready."

Over the next couple of days, Akiza and Yusei made it to a few more parties. They were very similar as the ones before and Sherry didn't say much to them, not that Akiza didn't mind the short talk. To Yusei's surprise, she also didn't ask to duel him anytime soon.

Finally, one day had a party in the afternoon, and that was it. When they came home, a large long package was at the door. Akiza's parents weren't home and Sebastian was done driving them around, so Yusei and Akiza found it at the front door.

"Yes," Akiza cried as she went up to the package, "It's here." Yusei was puzzled. "What's here?" he asked. Akiza turned to him. "Just wait and see," she replied. Yusei went up to the package. "Here, let me bring it in for you." It was surprisingly light.

Akiza quickly grabbed the package. "No! It's okay. I'll take it." Akiza quickly took the package, because she didn't want Yusei to see what it was. She ran upstairs and into to her room. Yusei watched and then went to his room. As Yusei waited, he decided to make his bed. He quickly finished, but it looked rather sloppy. He suddenly heard his door open and shut.

"I'm ready," Akiza said. Yusei turned around and quickly looked stunned. A blush also whipped across his face. "Ak..Akiza," he asked nervously, "What...what are you wearing?"

Akiza had on a red and black, skin tight outfit that almost covered her entire body. Except for a place that made Yusei very nervous: her chest. Luckily, Akiza was still covered, but it still showed off as much cleavage as her normal outfit.

"Wh...why did you get that?" he asked, still in shock. Akiza slowly walked up to him and Yusei gulped. Akiza didn't seem phased at all and was giving him a smile back. When Akiza was a step away, she started to giggle at Yusei, as he tried to avoid looking down her outfit. "You should know," she finally said, "It's a Turbo Duel outfit."

Yusei nodded slowly. "I know. So, there's a party where you have to wear one or it's the new fashion trend or something?" Akiza shook her head. "Nope. I wanna learn how to Turbo Duel." Yusei was now even more stunned. "Why do you wanna do that?" he asked, "Also, have you signed up for someone to teach you?"

Akiza smiled at him. "Well, I thought it might be fun to try something new," she said, "And I don't have to worry about a teacher." Yusei was baffled.

"Because...I thought...that you could teach me."

Yusei slightly gasped at the thought. "M...me?" he asked as he pointed into his chest. Akiza nodded.

"You seem to know a lot about them," she said, "And you're really smart. So..." Akiza gave him a puppy dog look. "Will you teach me?"

Yusei couldn't resist and smiled at her. "Of course," he said, "Why don't we go to my place and I'll help you?" Akiza smiled. "All right," she said, "Just let me get ready." She quickly left his room and shut the door.

Yusei sat on his bed and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Akiza or that he lied about her outfit. It's just that...when he's next to Akiza, he felt so...unattractive.

He admitted to himself that Akiza had a great body, but what could he offer in return? Nothing. Akiza deserved a guy who was well built and buff. Yusei sighed again and closed his eyes. It wasn't like in his imagination, where Akiza would find everything perfect. Right now though, he needed some cheering up.

He took off his shoes and black jack and started to fantasize. He rubbed each area as he went.

_Fantasy_

**A/N: () = in real, reality life.  
><strong>

Yusei stood just in his boxers (while in real life he still had clothes on). Akiza walked up to him, in her normal attire, and gave him a hug.

"Oh Yusei," she said, "You're so attractive."

"No I'm not," Yusei said coldly, "Look at my feet."

(In real life, Yusei started to rub his feet.)

"Oh," Akiza said as she looked down at them, "I think think they look wonderful."

"They're thin and bony," he noted, "Look."

He moved his toes and you could see his foot bones.

"Oh I don't care," Akiza said as she bended down to look at them, "They look fine to me."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "What about my legs?"

(Yusei rubbed his legs.)

"Oh, I think they're long and great," Akiza said while hugging them.

"They're long and bony," Yusei said.

"What about you're butt?" Akiza asked as she started poking it in Yusei's mind.

(Yusei's hands moved to his rear)

"I think it's small and cute," Akiza said.

"But it's bony and hard," Yusei noted.

"So," Akiza said with a big grin, "I still like it." Akiza stood up. After a moment, Akiza suddenly started to fall forward. Yusei stepped back and caught her in his arms.

"Oh Yusei," Akiza said as they both blushed.

(Yusei started to rub his arms)

"If it wasn't for these long, thin arms of your's, I could have gotten hurt," Akiza said, "You're my hero."

Yusei was flustered, but tried not to show it. "But they're thin," Yusei said, "They're not buff and have huge muscles."

"So?" Akiza questioned, "I want a man that loves me and doesn't work out 24 hours a day." Akiza looked down and gasped.

"My, what a nice waistline you have," Akiza said.

(Yusei put his hands under his shirt and started rubbing his chest and waist)

"It's so lean and wonderful!"

"But I don't have abs," Yusei said, "Don't you want a guy with abs?"

Akiza shook her head.

"I don't care about that," she said with a big grin, "You still look good to me." After a moment, she leaned in, closed her eyes, and gave Yusei a big hug.

"Oh Yusei! You have the perfect body!"

Yusei didn't know what to say, since every time he had put himself down, she would pick him back up and tell him that it was all right. She didn't care if he didn't have this or that. She loved him for being himself.

Yusei leaned in and hugged her tightly. They continued to smile and hug each other.

_End Fantasy_

Yusei was still rubbing his chest and waist, as he enjoyed the fantasy. He had some drool coming down the right side of his mouth. Unknown by him, Akiza was standing in front of him.

"Yusei," Akiza called softly, "Yusei?"

Yusei's eyes snapped open and his face became as red as in the fantasy. He gasped when he saw Akiza was looking at him with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh...uh..." Yusei said in confusion. He quickly got his hands from under his shirt and started straightening out his clothes. He quickly tucked in his white shirt. "Um...nothing," he finally said as he put on his black jacket.

"Yusei, if you were pleasuring yourself..."

"No. No," Yusei said nervously, "It was no...nothing like that."

Yusei started re-tying his shoes. "Yusei," Akiza said, "I don't have a problem if you were..."

"There!" Yusei announced proudly and loudly. "Lets go to my house," he said as he pointed towards the door. He quickly got around Akiza and opened the door for her. He showed her the way with his right arm. "Ladies first."

Akiza gave him a confused glare as she walked by. Yusei gave her a big, wide grin. However, he was so embarrassed that Akiza had seen him.

They made their way outside, without a word. They got into the limo and it took off. For a while, they sat in silence, and Yusei was still embarrassed as to what happened. Finally, he decided to break the tension.

"So," he started, "In order for you to get a license, you'll have to qualify for a chance to duel for one first. Then, you have to beat another person in order to get one."

Akiza nodded. "So, what kind of runner will I get?" Yusei put a hand to his chin. He had never thought about it. "Lets go to my house first," he said, "Then we'll see from there."

When they got there, Akiza had zipped up her suit completely, in case "you know who" was there. Luckily, Crow and Jack were gone. Yusei and Akiza made their way to the garage and Akiza saw his red runner.

"It's amazing," she said, "Too bad it pollutes the air."

"No it doesn't," Yusei replied. Akiza gasped, "Are you sure?" Yusei nodded.

"100% sure," he said, "When cars and other vehicles changed to a renewable source, so did duel runners. This isn't like years ago with fossil fuels. This uses 100% renewable energy, just like your limos and every vehicle out there in existence."

Akiza smiled. "Well that's good," she said, "So now what?"

"Well..." Yusei said as he looked over his runner. "Give me a week or so and my friends and I can build you one."

"Well, that's very thoughtful," Akiza said, "But I have a different idea."

Yusei just stared blankly at her.

**A/N: What's in store for Yusei and Akiza? Find out.**

**Sorry if Yusei's fantasy was awkward. Again, sorry if it was too awkward.**

**Thanks again and I hope you'll keep on reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**A/N: Glad everyone enjoyed the last Chapter so much! Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, next Chapter!**

Yusei stood outside the car and stared.

"We're here," Akiza proclaimed happily.

They were in front of a huge new and used Duel Runner shop. Akiza had asked for the two of them to be taken there, so that Akiza could get a nice new Runner.

As Akiza walked up to the building, Yusei straggled behind. He looked at all the nice runners, that were made much better than he could ever could do. Akiza soon made her way up to a salesman, with sleek black hair. "Charlie," was written on his gold name tag.

"Hello, my name's Charlie," he said, "Boy, you sure look nice today." Akiza was still wearing her Runner suit. However, it was fully zipped, so that Akiza's cleavage wasn't seen. Yusei heard them talking and quickly walked up to them.

"Now what can I do for a pretty, young girl like you?" Charlie asked.

Before Akiza could speak, Yusei quickly put his right hand on Akiza's left shoulder and Akiza looked up to him. Yusei also gave Charlie his usual serious face and, was so close to Akiza, that Akiza could hear Yusei breathing.

_"We're, looking for a Duel Runner," _Yusei said firmly. Charlie quickly got nervous at the way he looked at him.

"Sure," Charlie said nervously, "Right this way."

Akiza stepped forward and Charlie whispered to Yusei.

"Sorry man. I didn't know."

Yusei's eyes lightened as well as his voice. "It's okay."

Charlie caught up to Akiza and then lead them to a area where they had many different runners. "Now, what kind of Runner are you looking for?" Charlie asked, "Any certain brand or kind?"

To be honest, Akiza had only heard about the many different brands. However, when it came to the bells and whistles, Akiza didn't have a clue besides the basics. It made her worry that she wasn't going to make a good decision and be burden to Yusei. After all, she wanted him with her, since he knew so much about Runners. However, she didn't want Yusei being forced to make the decision_ for her._ She wanted to pick it out herself.

**A/N: I really wanted to use real life manufactures, but got worried that it might tick some people off.**

"What about Megord?" Charlie suggested.

"Uh! Don't make me puke," Yusei said in a upset tone, "What do you have for Krizko? I like that brand much better."

"Krizko? Right over here," Charlie said.

Akiza and Yusei followed him over to the runners made by Yusei's suggested brand. Akiza looked at the many colors. As far as she knew, they were mostly the same.

"What about this one?" she suggested at a purple one. Yusei went up to it and checked it out. It had many good parts, but he also had some questions.

"What about the modifer?" he asked.

"Well it should have a 800 KL," Charlie said.

Yusei and Charlie started talking in Runner's speak, but Akiza just looked over the runner. She felt rather stupid listening to them talk in a language that she didn't understand.

"Do you want a licuifier in your Runner?" Charlie asked as Yusei and him looked at Akiza. Akiza just gave them a puzzled look. Yusei tried to shake his head and whip his hands back and forth.

"N...no?" Akiza said in a confused tone.

"Okay then," Charlie said, "This one won't work. Is there any other one that interests you?"

Akiza looked around and Yusei and Charlie followed. Soon, Akiza found a red one that was the same color of her suit. It felt like a perfect match.

"I like this one," she said and she hopped on into the seat. Yusei came over and looked it over. He was impressed by the new and flashy things in the runner. "It looks good," Yusei said, "How much?" Charlie showed Akiza the price tag. Akiza didn't even have to blink.

"Akiza, are you sure?" Yusei asked. Akiza nodded. "I talked to my parents over the internet the other night."

_Flashback_

Akiza was in front of her laptop and having a video chat with her parents.

"Oh Akiza," her mother said, "You'll just enjoy this party that we have planned. there's going to be food, music, dancing..."

"I know Mom," Akiza said, "But there's something that I needed to talk you guys about."

"What is it?" her father asked.

"Well...I'm trying to...become a Turbo Duelist. I'm also going to be buying a Runner." Her parents gave her a worried look. "But Akiza," her mother said, "Isn't that dangerous?" Akiza nodded.

"I know Mom, but I want to be closer to Yusei and he loves Turbo Dueling. I want to be part of his world and be able to speak his language. I want to be able to do something, that he loves, with him. Not only that, but I'm sure he'll help teach me how to ride one." The Izinski parents looked at each other.

"Akiza," her father said, "Are you wanting to be closer to Yusei, because you love him?" Akiza's face turned red and she gave them an embarrassed look. "Mom! Dad!" Her parents laughed. "Oh Akiza," her mother noted, "If you have Yusei help you and it means more time with him, then we approve. It's just that you need to get over your fears and tell him that you love him. After all, I'm sure he feels the same..."

"Uh...look at the time," Akiza said, "Got to go! Bye!" Akiza quickly logged off and sighed of relief. The Izinski parents looked at one another and giggled.

_End Flashback_

"So," Akiza said as she looked at Yusei and Charlie, "It's fine. Come on. Lets go pay."

Akiza and Yusei followed Charlie inside. Akiza then put it on a credit card and knew that she could pay it in one payment. They went back outside and Yusei and Akiza went up to the Runner.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Since you can't drive, I will." He got on and the seat was actually very comfortable. He the got out the two helmets, that came with the Runner. He put it on and then handed her one.

"You'll ride behind," he noted. Akiza blushed at the the thought as she put her helmet on. "But Yusei...a...are you sure?" Yusei nodded.

"If you're going to become a Turbo Duelist, you have to experience being in the front seat." Akiza nodded nervously and sat behind him. "Okay, now put your hands around my waist," Yusei said. Akiza's blush grew deeper and she finally wrapped her arms around him. She was squeezing so tightly onto Yusei that it made it hard for him to breathe. He decided to suck it up and he made his way out into the street.

The Runner sounded great and everything was in mint condition. Yusei would argue it was better than his Runner he made himself. Akiza, meanwhile, had her eyes closed tight and she hugged Yusei's waist tightly. When they came to a stop light, Akiza decided to talk to Yusei. The quiet hum of the engine helped, along with the fact that they were so close.

"Yusei, I'm sorry," Akiza said. "Sorry for what?" Yusei asked as he looked over his shoulder. Akiza bit her lip. Maybe it would be better to talk to him about this at home. After all, the light was about to turn green. "Wait until we get home," she said. Yusei turned back around and drove off. He was scared as to what Akiza was going to tell him.

'Maybe I'm getting fired for what I did earlier,' Yusei thought, 'I guess I should just tell Akiza the truth as to what I was doing.'

When they got home, Yusei parked the car into the Izinski's garage. Akiza quickly got off and went inside. Yusei became worried as to what was up. He slowly put things back and then made his way inside. He saw Akiza on the couch and she looked down at the floor. Her hands were tightly held together. "Yusei. I'm sorry." Yusei stepped inside. "Sorry for what?" he asked slowly. Akiza leaned farther down and tightened her hands. "I'm sorry that I don't know anything about Runners or driving them." Yusei gasped. "Akiza, is this what was bothering you?"

Akiza nodded slowly.

Yusei walked over and sat down with her on the white couch.

"Akiza, so your upset, because you don't know anything about Duel Runners?" Akiza nodded and prepared for Yusei to laugh at her and tell her that she should be upset. However, she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Akiza. It's okay. I don't care if you don't know anything," Yusei said with a smile, "I don't expect you know everything and it doesn't bother me." Akiza still frowned at him. "But doesn't that make me a burden on you? That you have to explain and describe everything to me?" Yusei continued to smile and then put his right hand on her left shoulder. He looked at her right in the eyes.

"Akiza," he still said in his soft and smooth voice, "It's fine. It's okay. You're never a burden to me. And besides, even if you never learn anything about Duel Runners, just the fact that you want to become a Turbo Duelist means more to me than anything."

Akiza sniffled. "Really?" Yusei nodded.

"The fact that you want to go out of your comfort zone and try something that I love means so much to me. So please, don't feel bad about how much you know or how much less you know compared to me. Just remember that you wanting to become a Duelist makes up for all of that and much, much more." After Akiza whipped away a tear, she smiled, and that made Yusei so happy. They then leaned in close and shared a hug. When they leaned back, Yusei had something to say.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I'm upset at myself right now." Akiza was confused. "Why are you upset about yourself?" Yusei blushed. "Well... with what happened earlier today," he hinted.

"Oh right you...pleasuring yourself."

"Well, I actually wasn't doing that," Yusei noted, "I was...trying to give myself confidence."

Akiza was now puzzled. "Why do you need confidence?" Yusei looked down and blushed. "Well, it's just that...when you wear that suit..."

"I knew it," Akiza said, "I look ugly in it! Don't I?"

Yusei quickly put his hands on her shoulders again. "No no! Just the opposite. You look stunning. Beautiful even." Akiza blushed. "So," Yusei continued, "I feel as though I'm not as beautiful." Akiza smiled and it was her turn to put her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't care if you don't have this or that Yusei. You're beautiful the way you are."

Those words made Yusei so happy and he smiled wide. "Really?" he asked and Akiza nodded.

"And besides..." Akiza said, "I don't mind if you pleasure yourself or anything like that." Yusei blushed. "Well, I feel the same for you."

After a moment of silence, Yusei spoke up.

"So you ready to learn how to ride?" Yusei asked.

Akiza happily nodded and they made their way outside.

**A/N: Sorry if anything upset you in this Chapter. I hope you're not mad!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all of your support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

**A/N: Sorry if the last Chapter was boring. hopefully this Chapter's more fun!**

Akiza and Yusei went on Akiza's runner and went to a large parking lot. Akiza was nervous as Yusei drove her there and her stomach was in knots.

'How will I be able to ride this thing?' Akiza thought, 'Yusei's so smooth and in control when he drives. I'll never be as good as him.' Akiza shook her head. 'No. I have to believe that Yusei can teach me and help me learn to drive it. If it means that Yusei and I get closer together, then I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens.'

They made their way to the lot and Yusei stepped off. "Okay," he said, "It's time for you to take the wheel."

Akiza scooted closer to the wheel. She didn't even know what to grab. Yusei leaned over and took her left hand. "Here," he said, "Put your left hand here." He then leaned over and grabbed her right hand. "Now put right hand here." Akiza nodded and Yusei pointed to the buttons. "This is your brake. You accelerate with your right foot." Akiza pushed down and lifted her foot. The runner suddenly jumped forward.

"Akiza hit the..."

By the time Yusei could even finish his statement, Akiza was at a full stop.

"Okay," Yusei said, _"Now_ you know that that is the accelerator." He put his right hand top on the left grip. "Now this also moves the Runner back and forth." Akiza twisted the knobs and it moved the front wheel back and forth.

"Now, lets slowly move it forward. _Slowly."_

Akiza gently pushed down on the accelerator. Yusei had to jog to keep up. "Good," he yelled, "Now go towards that side and turn back." Akiza nodded and did it slowly, but surely. Akiza happily made the turn and turned around. She made her way back to Yusei, with a smile on her face. "Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Do the same, but a little quicker," Yusei said. Akiza nodded and tried it. However, she tried to turn to quickly and fell off of the runner.

"Akiza!" Yusei called as he ran up to her. Akiza slowly got up and Yusei put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked. Akiza nodded. "Yes, but I've got to do it again!"

Akiza quickly hopped back on. "Okay," Yusei said, "Try to turn a little slower."

Akiza nodded and tried to do the same thing in the opposite direction. However, she again lost control of the Runner. Akiza fell off and hit her head. Yusei was there quickly, to help her up.

"See," Yusei said, "This is why you wear a helmet." Akiza nodded and got back on.

After multiple tries and even with advice from Yusei, Akiza still had trouble with the turn. Yusei was there to make sure she was all right after each and every fall. After getting up, from yet another fall, Akiza quickly tried again to get on. "Let's try..."

Yusei held onto her hand. Akiza turned to him in surprise.

"Yusei! What are you doing? I have to get on again!"

"No," Yusei said firmly, "I can't teach you how to drive. You need a profession trainer and need to practice on a testing course. You need to take the Turbo Dueling Training Class."

Akiza gasped. "No Yusei! I'm good enough! I'll work hard and try my best and..."

"Akiza," Yusei said as he looked into her eyes, "I have no doubt that you'll try hard. You will be a good Turbo Duelist. I know it. However, I'm not trained to teach you how to drive."

"But Yusei, you're good enough! You can teach me!"

"Akiza," Yusei said, "Don't worry. I'll still teach you, but when it comes to your license, you need someone who's trained to teach other people. After and before the sessions, I'll teach you. Don't worry."

Akiza still didn't look convinced. Yusei tried to look harder into her eyes. "Akiza. I'm doing this, because I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to do something that could cause you to go to the hospital. I want to you be safe."

Akiza looked into Yusei's eyes for a few moments and knew that Yusei meant that. "Okay Yusei. I'll take the class."

Akiza and Yusei got her Runner and they made their way to the Turbo Dueling License Facility. Akiza and Yusei signed up for a class that was going to be in a couple of days. When they made their home, Akiza was scared about the classes. They had sen the teacher in action.

_Flashback_

"C'mon! Move it!" the teacher with short brown hair yelled, "I want to see your lap times getting faster!"

He banged a long brown hockey stick on the ground.

"This ain't no put put track! This is real Turbo Dueling and you gotta be at the top of your game! Move your sorry butts!" he yelled.

_End Flashback_

Akiza's parents were at the door inside, waiting for Yusei and Akiza. Her parents smiled at her and her mother gave her a hug.

"Oh Akiza," her mother said, "You look beautiful in that outfit. I'm glad that you got it in a big enough size. It'll keep men from staring at you and exposing your...well you know."

"Yes," her father noted, "I'm sure Yusei feels the same way."

Yusei blushed at the comment, since he knew that Akiza would unzip it a little when she was only with him, but he stayed silent.

"Well, are you going to be taking classes?" her mother asked, "Or is Yusei going to teach you?"

"Well..." Akiza said, "At first Yusei was going to teach me, but we decided that it'll be better that I take classes. Yusei offered to teach me before and after the classes though."

Her father nodded. "Don't worry," he said, "We'll be sure to pay for them. Now, it's time for dinner."

The three of them made their way to the dinner table, which was already set out for them. Yusei stood next to Akiza and nodded at David and Stephanie, who stood next to the older adults.

A couple days later...

Yusei stood on the track, before Akiza's class began.

Akiza had gotten to ride around the track, with some tips from Yusei, and Yusei kept track of her times. "You're getting better," Yusei said, "But I'm, not sure what the teacher will..."

"C'mon over," the teacher yelled, "It's time to start class."

Yusei gave Akiza a confident smile and nod and Akiza then made her way over to the teacher.

After the teacher yelled at them at how hard it was to get a license, they made their way out onto the track. Yusei watched from the stands.

"Go Akiza! You can do it!" Yusei yelled from the stands.

Akiza made it around successfully, but it was too slow. She ended up getting yelled at over the radio.

"Move quicker," the teacher yelled, "Or you'll be stuck going back to cleaning your kitchen floor!"

"I don't clean my floors," Akiza muttered to herself, "I can have Yusei do that."

Despite making it around, with the least crashes of the group, Akiza still needed to make up some time on to qualify. Yusei stayed with her afterward and he walked with her around the sharp first turn.

"This is where you need to make up time," Yusei said, "Come in tighter to the corner and you'll be able to make up that extra time."

Akiza was scared though.

"I don't know. I'm not comfortable getting close to the curb without crashing."

Yusei smiled.

"I think I have an idea," Yusei said.

Later...

Yusei and Akiza had gotten brand new roller skates. Akiza had dark red and Yusei had blue. The thing that Akiza didn't tell him was...that she had never skated before in her life.

They made their way out to the track again. "Okay," Yusei said as they finished putting their pads and helmets on, "Lets have you skate around the corner this way."

"Are you sure?" Akiza asked, "In that suit?"

Yusei nodded. "C'mon. Lets go."

Akiza took a step, but Yusei quickly got her before she fell.

"Have you skated before?" Yusei asked. Akiza shook her head and Yusei rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...thought you'd laugh at me, because I can't do everything you can." Yusei just shook his head. "Akiza. I don't care if you can or can't do something. I'll be happy to teach you anything that you want to learn. Now, since you don't know how to skate, I'll teach you how to skate."

Yusei took her hands and they slowly skated around the track. About halfway through, Yusei let go of Akiza's hands. Akiza started losing her balance and fell. Akiza groaned.

"As if I haven't done this enough over the past few days," Akiza said. Yusei reached out his hand.

"Hey, you made it from not making a gentle turn to not making a very sharp turn in only a couple of days," Yusei said, "Akiza, that's tremendous progress."

Akiza got up and then made their way around the track again. Akiza fell on her butt and Yusei made a sly comment.

"You don't want to break your butt," Yusei said, "It's too bony and beautiful."

"Thanks," Akiza said sarcastically, "At least my butt's not as bony as your's."

Yusei blushed at the comment.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Akiza commented, "Wanna see which is bonier?"

Yusei nodded and they gently put their right hand on each other's butt. A blush grew across their faces as they quickly realized exactly what they were doing.

"Okay, the first one to feel bone is bonier," Yusei said. Akiza nodded.

"One...two...three," they said.

They slowly pressed their hand into the other's butt. In less than a second...

"Bone," they said at the exact same time.

"Wow," Yusei said.

"I guess we got the same butt," Akiza said.

"That's pretty cool," Yusei said. "It sure is," Akiza replied.

They slowly let go and felt a little awkward, since they had their hands on such a personal space. They quickly turned their attention back to skating.

After about a half hour of skating around the track, Akiza started getting the hand of skating and could make it around the turn. Yusei skated next to her and helped show her where she should point her runner.

"See! Right there!" he said, "If you point the runner towards that part, you'll take a nice low line through the turn." Akiza nodded at the information and knew that she now had to try it the next time she took the track.

The next day, was yet another class. Akiza took Yusei's advice and ran a fast lap. However, she quickly learned the results.

"You qualified," the teacher said, "Tomorrow, you'll have your test for a license."

Akiza smiled and Yusei gave her a big thumbs up.

The next day, Yusei and Akiza got there early for her license exam. Yusei smiled when he saw the person giving the tests.

"Trudge," he called and he ran up to him. They exchanged fist bumps.

"Who's this?" Akiza asked. "This is Trudge," Yusei said, "He's the man who arrested me."

Akiza quickly looked down. "I see," she said softly.

"Nah, it's okay," Trudge said, "We forgave each other a long time ago. Don't worry about it." He then saw Akiza standing next to her Runner.

"So, your driving for a license?" Trudge asked and Akiza nodded. "Okay then, lets go."

Akiza got another confident face from Yusei and made her way onto the track. To Yusei's surprise, Trudge wasn't easy on her and took out a good chunk of life points. However, it wasn't enough, as Akiza was the winner.

"Congratulations, Akiza," Trudge said over the radio and Akiza drove off to get her license.

When she came back, Yusei was waiting for her and he gave her a high five. They also exchanged smiles at one another.

Up on a hill near the track, Sherry had watched everything.

"So," Sherry said, "Akiza wants to become a Turbo Duelist so that she can be closer to Yusei."

Sherry smirked. "Well, I know something you don't you..."

"Sherry," Elsworth said, "I just got this message."

Sherry read the message and smiled evilly.

"So, the Izinski's are holding a party in a few days? Well, wouldn't that be the perfect time and place to tell Akiza everything."

_Sherry Imagines_

"I'll tell Akiza how Yusei and I Turbo Dueled each other. I then her how we both had fun and that we were clearly dating.

I'll tell her how bad it is that she's dating a servant and, with all of those rich people there, they'll agree as well.

She'll then realize how wrong she was. She'll dump Yusei right on the spot and tell him that it's clear he loves me more.

Then, when Yusei's all alone, he'll confess to me how much he loves me. He might even bring out a ring a propose!"

_Sherry Stops Imagining_

"Best of all, everyone wins! I get Yusei, Akiza realizes she's wrong for dating a servant, and everyone else is happy for the both of us!"

**A/N: Sherry's got a plan. How will things turn out? Tune in next Chapter.**

**Plus, something everyone's been waiting for will happen! ;)**

**Please Review if you can!**


	19. I'm Sorry

**A/N: After re-reading the end of the last Chapter, I realized that I had made Sherry sound too evil. **

**I went back and re-edited the end, since I realized that I didn't mean to make her sound _that evil._ I hopefully made her sound less mean.  
><strong>

**I apologize and I know that it was my fault for writing it like that. I know that many of you have already read the Chapter and probably don't want to re-read the last bit. Plus, I have had a few people say that Sherry has sounded too evil, which has never really been my intention.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for the way I had wrote the ending of the last Chapter and hope you're not too mad at me. It's well past my normal bedtime, as I got up in the middle of the night to post this.**

**I hope you're not too mad and hope you'll forgive me. If you don't want to finish reading, as protest, that's fine with me.**

**Again, I'm sorry and, if you want to keep reading, I'll update as soon as I can.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 19!**

** Thanks for all the support and it's time for the moment everyone's been waiting for!**

It was a few days later and the Izinski's were getting ready to host a big party at their mansion. Luckily for Akiza and her parents, that usually meant pointing out where things were suppose to go and having their servants do the work. For Yusei, that meant lifting things.

Now, Yusei wasn't nearly as strong as many people thought he was and that usually meant he would have to carry heavier things than he could lift. For example...

"Here," Jacque said as he shoved him a white box, "Take all these cups over to where the punch bowl is suppose to be."

"Um, isn't that all the way on the other side of the house?" Yusei asked. Jacque nodded. "Don't worry. It's only 40 lbs. You can lift it." Yusei just looked stunned.

_"Only 40 lbs?"_ Yusei said to himself.

Yusei sighed and started lifting. "Man," Yusei said, 'I can barely lift this!"

As Yusei walked, he had to keep stopping, setting it down for a moment, and then lifting it back up. This also involved him grunting a lot. As he made his way past the large staircase, Akiza went up to him and saw him and his predicament.

"Yusei," she said as he set the box down again, "Your grunting as if your taking a dump on the toilet." Yusei sighed. "Sorry, it's just that this box is so heavy," he said. "Here," Akiza said as she bended down, "Why don't we lift this together?" Yusei smiled. "All right," he said, "1...2...3."

Yusei and Akiza lifted the box and it was much easier to move. They made their way to the punch bowl and set it down next to it.

"Thanks," Yusei said with a smile and Akiza smiled back. She walked away and Yusei started getting out the cups.

Back in the streets of New Domino, Sherry was riding to the Izinski's with Elsworth. The problem was that Elsworth was still a little confused on why Sherry was going to tell Akiza about what happened between Yusei and her. He finally decided to ask.

"Ms. Sherry," he said, "What is with this whole thing with Yusei?"

"Simple," Sherry replied, "Yusei's her servant and Akiza's the owner. They simply are not suppose to be dating each other. That's a basic moral code. However, I have to spell it out for them, because they can't get it through their heads. Not even after I got the people, in charge of the parties, to have them enforce this rule, especially when it comes to dancing."

"But what about you getting him?" Elsworth asked, "How does that work?"

"That's easy," Sherry said, "Yusei Turbo Dueled me. He asked me to duel him. It's clear that he likes me, more than just a friend. Once he finally figures out that he shouldn't be with Akiza, he'll come to me and, once I get him to completely fall in love with me, he'll propose. We'll be married, Akiza will realize she was acting stupid, and everyone will be happy."

"I see," Elsworth said, "And because you're not his owner it's okay for you to marry him?" Sherry nodded and the limo continued down the street.

Back at the Izinski's, the guests were just starting to arrive. One of them was Trudge.

"Hey Trudge," Akiza said as he came in. She noticed a woman next to him. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Mina," he said and Mina waved. "Trudge told me all about your license duel," Mina said, "He said it was a good, fair fight."

"I dunno about that," Yusei said as he stood next to Akiza.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. Trudge shook his hands to get Yusei from talking.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

Akiza and Trudge were about to start their match.

"On your mark," the officer said, "Get set..."

Suddenly, Trudge went off at a roaring start. Akiza looked around in confusion. 'I never heard the word "Go"' Akiza thought.

However, Trudge was already near the first turn, so Akiza quickly tried to catch. However, despite her incredibly fast start, which really impressed Yusei, Akiza still couldn't beat Trudge to the first turn. That meant he'd go first.

_End Flashback_

"So, you jumped the start," Mina said as she looked over at him. Trudge started to sweat.

"Well, I had to," Trudge said, "They get to see me all day, so going first is my only advantage. Don't worry though, it was a one time thing."

"Well...I don't know about that," Akiza replied.

_Flashback_

Trudge and Akiza were racing during Akiza's first turn. She had managed to catch up to Trudge.

"Hey," Trudge said, "Glad you could make it. Hope you stay long enough for dessert!"

He took a hard left and slammed into Akiza's runner. It didn't cause any damage, but it did startle Akiza. She struggled to hang on. but managed to keep herself in the duel.

_End Flashback_

"So," Mina said, "You tried to crash Akiza on purpose."

"Well...I didn't crash her," Trudge said, "Besides, that's how some people duel."

Mina gave him a annoyed glare.

"Uh...hey! Look at that buffet of food!" Trudge said and he quickly pulled them over to it.

After a few more guests came in, Sherry finally arrive.

"Sherry, how nice to see you," Akiza said.

"It's good to see you." She nodded to Yusei and he nodded back.

Sherry was wearing a light blue dress and white gloves.

"Well, I'll see you later," Sherry said and walked off.

"That was quick," Yusei noted. "Yeah," Akiza said, "But look! Here comes more guests."

They greeted all of them, even though most of them Akiza had no idea who they were.

Once all the guests had arrived, the Izinski parents stood on a long wooden stage, that was in the living room. Since the Izinski's didn't have as much room as some of the other guests, they had a much smaller band to play for the dance.

They also didn't have many decorations, since it was nothing really special. A few white streamers were on top of door ways, but was nothing spectacular. The living room had the band and dance floor. The kitchen had been made into a large buffet-style room and all the other rooms was spic and span.

Ms. Izinski wore a dark purple dress and Mr. Izinski wore a black suit and purple tie, to match his wife's dress.

"Welcome and thank you for coming," Mr. Izinski said, "Enjoy the food that's across the hall. Bathrooms are upstairs and downstairs. And the band will be playing for you tonight."

"Again, thank you for coming into our home," Ms. Izinski said. Everyone, which looked to be about 100 guests, applauded.

Most people started to get their food and Yusei and Akiza followed. They sat down on some tables that were set up in the kitchen. There was also some by the backyard windows, for more private dinners.

The band played in the background as everyone ate. Yusei and Akiza ate with their parents and shook hands of any late guests or ones that hadn't met them yet. Once they had finished, they decided to sit and listen in on the band. Although the Izinski's had never said that one group couldn't dance with another, Yusei and Akiza just went with the idea that they weren't suppose to.

After listening to a few songs, Yusei felt the urge to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to the restroom," he said to Akiza and she nodded.

As Yusei made his way to the one on the lower level, he suddenly bumped into Sherry.

"Oh! Hello Sherry," Yusei said, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," she said, "So...you ready?"

Yusei was baffled and really wanted this to be quick.

"Ready...fo..for what?" he asked nervously.

"For me to tell Akiza _everything."_

Yusei was now even more puzzled. "What do mean by _everything?"_

Sherry smirked. "Oh come on Yusei," she said in seductive tone, "Don't act like you don't know. The Duels we had together. The secret talks about when we can duel again. I'm not stupid. I know what it means. It means you like me."

Yusei froze. This wasn't true at all. He loved Akiza not Sherry.

"No Sherry. You got it all wrong. You see..."

"Oh I've got it right," Sherry said, "It's just that shy part of you that's afraid to admit it!"

Yusei grinned his teeth and growled.

'Why does everyone say that? Is it that obvious?' he thought.

"No Sherry! What your saying is not true!" he replied.

"Oh! That's the shy part of you that's afraid to admit your love of me."

She kissed her hand and blew him a kiss. However, Yusei didn't catch it. If it was real, it would have broken and have no effect.

"Don't worry my love. We'll be together soon enough."

She walked away with a smile. Yusei still looked flustered.

"I've got to get to Akiza before Sherry does. But first..."

Yusei ran a few steps, went into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. You could hear his zipper open when he opened his pants.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhh," Yusei moaned.

Yusei's zipper and pants shut.

Yusei washed his hands and then ran out. He quickly tried to navigate through the people and tried to find Akiza. He spotted Sherry a little farther ahead of him. He had to push and shove his way through a few people. He also shuffled his way around a few people with food. He then looked around and spotted Akiza taking a sip of punch, still at the table he had left her at. He quickly ran up to her.

"Akiza, we have to go," he said in a rush. He took her hand and, as much he didn't want to, pulled her along.

"Wait! Yusei! Where are we going?" Akiza asked.

"There's no time to explain!" Yusei said, "Lets go to your room."

Sherry looked around and saw Yusei pulling Akiza up the stairs. Although, Akiza was starting to be able to keep up with him. Sherry frowned and knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. She ran up to he microphone on stage and put her hand out, to hault the band.

"Everyone! I have a announcement. However, I will have to have it near the giant staircase. So, everyone meet around the staircase in 5 minutes! I repeat, meet around the stairs in 5 minutes!"

The crowd murmured to themselves, but they started to spread the word.

Upstairs, Yusei and Akiza ran together. Their long legs now being able to run with each other. Yusei quickly took Akiza to her room. He slammed the door shut and Akiza was scared.

"Yusei! What's going on?" Akiza asked. Yusei leaned against the door and looked at Akiza's worried eyes.

"Akiza," he said softly, "It's just that...Sherry...loves me."

Akiza gasped and she started to tear up. Whether or not Yusei felt the same, she had to tell how she felt. Right here. Right now.

"Yusei, I have always been afraid to tell you this, but..."

Yusei looked at her and he could tell she was scared. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, before she could finish. Akiza gasped and Yusei looked at her with concerned eyes.

"It's okay Akiza." Akiza looked down and closed her eyes.

"I...I love you Yusei Fudo!" Akiza said.

Yusei gasped and he could feel his eyes water up too. Akiza looked up and Yusei smiled at her.

"I love you Akiza Izinski."

Akiza gasped and smiled at him.

They then closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and they kissed. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and they both moaned happily at the contact.

Sherry quickly ran around and tried to find Akiza and Yusei. She cussed at herself when she couldn't find them in a bunch of rooms.

Back in Akiza's room, the place where they had so many romantic moments, Akiza and Yusei leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer and their mouths moved in deeper. At first they were surprised and scared of what was happening, but their tongues soon found each other. Both of them moaned, much louder than the first time, and did it for the entire kiss. They first met with no one in control and, since Yusei was worried that Akiza was higher class than him, he let her inside his mouth. Akiza could sense his uncertainty, as she got to fully explore his mouth, but showed him that it was okay. She guided him into her mouth and let him explore her entire mouth. They then went back to how they were when they first started, with noone in control.

They leaned back, happy about everything that just happened. They suddenly heard a loud bang on the door.

"Yusei! Akiza! I know you're in there!" Sherry called. Yusei opened the door and Sherry smiled at them. "You don't want to keep everyone waiting," she said.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

Sherry stuck out her arm, towards the stairs, and Yusei and Akiza walked to the steps. Yusei kept his left arm around Akiza's waist and they held each other's right hand. They looked out and the entire party was looking up at them. All of the guests murmured when they saw how Yusei and Akiza were standing.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry if the Chapter's late and sorry this one is too. Our computer's having connection issues and I'm taking a Summer class. There are two tests this week and next, plus work's being a pain.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 20! **

**Sorry for the delay.**

Akiza and Yusei looked over the large group. They didn't know how or why they were all looking up at them, but they couldn't get the courage to ask.

Sherry quickly ran beside them and proclaimed, "Look at these two! Isn't it sick?"

Everyone just stared at her and Sherry rolled her eyes. "Akiza's with Yusei, who is her servant."

Suddenly, the large group started to mumbled and whisper about them.

"Now should these two be together?" Sherry asked.

The crowd gave them a negative response. "Exactly," she said. She went over to Yusei. "Now, you two can _clearly_ see that it is not proper for a servant to be dating their owner, so lets separate you two." Sherry took Yusei's hand and pulled them apart. Akiza and Yusei looked at one another, both pleading to not be separated. Yusei quickly turned to Sherry and pulled his hand away.

"Oh come on Yusei," Sherry said, "Since you can't be with her, why don't you come with someone else? Someone like...me?"

Yusei looked over the railing and knew he had to do something.

"Quiet! Quiet!" he yelled. Soon, the crowd was hushed.

"Yes," Yusei said, "Yes Akiza and I are a couple. But why should that matter?"

"It's not proper," Sherry responded.

"So? Just because you guys don't think it's proper doesn't mean that everyone else feels the same. Not to mention that who cares if I'm her servant? Besides..." Yusei went up to Akiza and grabbed both of her hands with his.

"As long as we love each other, it shouldn't matter what class we're in. Rich or poor." The crowd murmured at the comment.

Sherry rolled her eyes. "Please," she said, "You don't love her. You love me. What about our duels together?"

"Wait," Akiza spoke up and it gave Yusei a worried look, "What do you mean by _duels?"_

Sherry smiled. "The Turbo Duels we did together," she answered, "They were so romantic and we both had a wonderful time together. You could even call them 'dates.'"

Akiza gave Yusei a mean glare. "Okay. We Turbo Dueled each other," Yusei admitted, "However..."

Yusei knew that much of what Sherry had said, wasn't true. He quickly turned his attention to her.

"First of all, they weren't dates Sherry," Yusei replied, "If a Turbo Duel equals a date, then I had my first date years ago. Second of all, they weren't romantic. They were a Turbo Duel after all..."

"But Turbo Duels can be romantic," Sherry said, "Especially when it's with someone _you love."_

Yusei sighed and could tell Akiza wasn't convinced. He knew he had to come clean and make it easy for Akiza to realize that he didn't love Sherry. He walked over to Sherry and took her hands. "Sherry. Listen. You've got it all wrong. Those duels were never about dating you."

"Oh really? Then what were they about?"

Yusei sighed and let go of her hands. He closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. Sherry, Akiza, and the guests were all wondering what his answer was. "They...were so that...I could find out information about Akiza."

The crowd gasped and Sherry turned crossed, as Yusei re-opened his eyes to look at her.

"What do you mean, 'To find out information about Akiza?' You were smiling the whole time. You looked like you were enjoying your time with me."

"Look, Sherry, I did have fun. It was more fun dueling you for the first time than it was my friends for the 1,000th time. I really enjoyed it, but the real reason why I wanted to duel you was to find out information about Akiza. You two have known one another for a long time, so you had to know what she liked and disliked. That's how I knew her favorite restaurant, food, and it helped me and her bond really well. It even helped us have our first romantic moments together. I thank you Sherry and it was really nice that you..."

"You were using me to find out about her!" Sherry pointed a finger at Akiza.

"Yes, but you made the first move. You invited me to duel at a party, remember? So, I figured we could talk about Akiza while we were dueling. When we did, I got to duel and find out information about her. It was a two for one and it was a big help."

"Oh! So the blame's on me now?" Sherry asked.

"Why are we blaming each other?" Yusei asked, "Nothing bad came from this!"

"Yes it did!" Sherry said, "You lead me on!"

"How?" Yusei asked.

"You kept dueling me and...and..."

Sherry was stuck and didn't know how to respond.

"I never let you on Sherry. We didn't go out to eat. We didn't talk romantically. We didn't do anything of the sort. This was just a big misunderstanding."

Sherry was in disbelief. All of time and effort she had put into wowing Yusei and trying to convince him that she loved him was for nothing.

"I hope we can still be friends," Yusei noted.

"Friends?" Sherry said angerly, "Why in the world would I want to be friends with you? You made me feel that I was important and that I was the only person that was important to you!"

"I'm sorry Sherry," Yusei said softly, "But I have never felt that way about you and I'm sorry for whatever made you feel that way about me. I don't see or know what I did, but I hope someone can do it again for you. Maybe then, you'll find someone who returns your love, and can make you happy."

Yusei's kind words weren't helping Sherry at all. In fact, she was becoming more and more upset.

"Well, if I can't have you, then nobody can!"

Sherry then charged towards Yusei. He put his hands up, in a desperate attempt at a defense, but Sherry never made it there. Trudge and Mina had slowly made their way up the steps, in case something like this was to happen.

"You're under arrest Sherry," Trudge said.

He pushed her up against the wall.

"Arrest? For what?" Sherry demanded.

"The French government called and said you haven't been paying for some of your bills," Mina said, "So we were ordered to arrest you when they found out that you were in a nearby country."

"Don't struggle," Trudge said as he got his handcuffs on her. He then read Sherry her rights.

Everyone watched as Trudge finally got her in handcuffs and then, Mina and him escorted her out.

Akiza and Yusei stood up at the top of the steps. They weren't sure what to do now. Akiza's parents made their way through the crowd and got up to them.

"Everyone," the senator yelled, "I would like to announce the couple of Yusei and Akiza!"

At first, there was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the crowd cheered in approval. After a minute or so, Akiza's mother then announced, "Now lets get back to the party!" Everyone cheered and went back to their normal party mode.

As Akiza and Yusei went down the steps, they saw two young children. They both had teal hair and one was male, with other female. They held each other's hands, as they made their way up to the new couple.

"Mr. Yusei. Ms. Akiza," the boy said shyly. Akiza and Yusei bended down to their height.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"Well, my sister and I were really proud of what you said today. We thought that it was a very good and we were happy that you went against what everyone thinks."

"Yeah," the girl finally said, "We think you make a very cute couple."

Akiza and Yusei smiled. "What are your names?" Akiza asked.

"I'm Luna and this is Leo. We're twins and we live in the tops."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Yusei said, "Where are your parents?"

"They aren't around anymore," Leo said, "They said they went on business, but never came back."

"How come we didn't meet you at the beginning?" Akiza asked.

"We were too scared to approach you guys," Luna said, "Besides, you were talking to a bunch of other people anyways."

"Oh, well, we're sorry," Akiza said, "Could we get your number so we can call you whenever you need to talk to someone?"

Leo and Luna looked at one another. "That'd be great," Leo said after a moment.

They exchanged numbers on a pad, that Leo had in his pocket, along with a pen. They then waved to them, as Leo and Luna had to go home.

Once they were out of sight, Trudge and Mina came up to them.

"So, was that the reason you were here tonight?" Yusei asked.

"Um...well...sort of," Trudge said, "Plus I couldn't miss the chance of getting Ms. Izinski's famous meatballs."

Everyone laughed.

"So what were those 'bills' that Sherry didn't pay?" Akiza asked.

"Uh, that's top secret information," Trudge said, "You have to be a _special person _to get that information."

Akiza dug into a small pocket in her dress and pulled out a $100 bill. She then gave it to Trudge.

"Oh! $100 dollars?" he asked. He then pulled out a stack of folded papers from his back pocket and handed them to Akiza. As Yusei and her looked, Trudge stared at the money.

"Lets see," Akiza said as Yusei and her looked at the list.

"There's a lot of dresses," Yusei noted at some of the items farther down.

"That'd explain all the dresses that she wore once and then got a new one," Akiza noted.

They then stopped at the top one. Or should they say, "Ones."

"Breast implants?" Akiza and Yusei said.

"Oh yeah," Trudge said as he snapped out of what he'll do with the money, "Isn't that the one Sherry made a comment about."

"Yes," Mina said, "Didn't you write it down?"

Trudge nodded and got out his paper pocketbook.

"I was told, by many doctors, that no one could naturally have a chest that large," Trudge read, "So I figured we were having a breast implants race. However, after each and every surgery, Akiza's chest always seemed to be bigger than mine. If I could have gotten one more implant, no matter the cost or problems, then maybe I could have proclaimed that mine were bigger. Then, I'd have every advantage over her and win over any guy I wanted. Akiza would be all alone and have no one to love her."

As Akiza, Trudge, and Mina talked over the other charges, Yusei said he had to visit the men's room. As he walked, he thought to himself.

'Sherry wanted Akiza to be alone and have no one to love her,' he thought, "But I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

**A/N: What happened to Sherry will be revealed in the next and final Chapter.**

** I think you know what's going to happen next, but I hope you'll stick around. **

**Again, sorry for the delay.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

**Last Chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the for the wait!  
><strong>

After Yusei relieved himself, he went over to Akiza and her parents. Trudge and Mina had to left to get something to eat. However, something still troubled him and he waited until he had a chance to talk.

"Mr. Izinski," Yusei said, "Why exactly did you announce Akiza and me to the crowd of people?"

"Well that's easy," Mr. Izinski replied, "I wanted to let everyone know that I approved of you two."

Yusei was stunned, but Akiza wasn't. "Are you sure?" Yusei asked and the senator nodded.

Akiza then smiled at Yusei and took his hand. "Yusei and I are going to go walk around the party some more," Akiza said.

"All right," her mother replied, "We'll see if Trudge needs anymore meatballs."

The four of them departed and went their separate ways. However, Akiza suddenly made a left and took Yusei up the grand staircase.

"Akiza, do you need to use the restroom or something?" Yusei asked.

"No, but I need you for something," she said slyly. Yusei wondered what it was. She soon lead them to his room and Akiza shut the door. Yusei kept an eye on the lock, which Akiza luckily didn't lock.

"Akiza," Yusei said nervously, "What are you doing?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"I figured that if we got to kiss in my room, now it's time to kiss in your room." Yusei looked at the bed, at the corner of his eye.

"We're not going to be..."

"No," Akiza said, "My Dad would kick you out if we did that. Besides, we're both waiting until marriage."

'Marriage,' Yusei thought, but the thought soon left his head, as Akiza and him started kissing each other.

The next day...

Yusei had the day off, however, Akiza decided to follow him to his house. At breakfast, she asked her parents if it was okay.

"Of course," her father replied, "If he can be your servant, we most certainly trust him being with you."

Akiza and Yusei quickly got out of their seats and smiles grew across their face.

"Thanks Dad," Akiza said. "Yes. Thank you Mr. Izinski," Yusei said.

"But..." Akiza and Yusei's smiles went away at his words. "I don't want anything 'inappropriate' happening between you two."

"We know Dad," Akiza said, "Both of us are saving our first time for marriage. Don't worry."

"Well, I just wanna be sure," he said, "Now go have fun."

Akiza and Yusei quickly got going and they headed over on Yusei's runner. While red blushes were across their faces as they rode, both of them couldn't help, but enjoy being so close to one another. Especially now that they knew the other returned their feelings.

When they got there, Jack and Crow were sitting on the couch. Once again, they felt the urge to indulge in Yusei's food.

"Man, this oatmeal Yusei got is really good," Jack said.

Yusei opened the door for Akiza and they walked in.

"Crow! Jack!" Yusei yelled, "What are you two eating?"

"Oatmeal," Crow said with a mouthful of oatmeal. He showed him the box and the sticky note Yusei had waved. Crow then noticed who was standing next to him and quickly put his bowl down. He then ran up to a metal table and picked up a piece of paper.

"I haven't seen you in so long," Crow said, "There's something you didn't do for me last time." Akiza stared at him. "Can I have your autograph?"

Akiza stared at the paper. "You still have that flier?" Akiza asked. Crow nodded and Akiza shrugged. "Okay, get me a pen and I'll sign."

"Great!" Crow said and went to get one. As he did, Yusei went over to the box of oatmeal.

"This is _my oatmeal," _he said as he picked it up, "And you guys keep eating it."

"Well, I won't be stuck eating it soon," Jack said. Yusei gave him a confused look. "I'm moving out."

"With who?" Yusei asked. Jack raised a hand and showed him a ring.

"Wait...you and Carly..."

"That's right," Jack said, "We had so much fun, while you were working, that I never got around to tell you that I got engaged."

"Okay," Yusei said, "What else have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Jack said, "Just that Jack Atlas beat two professional duelists."

Meanwhile, Crow had found a pen for Akiza and made his way to her. "Here," he said.

"Okay," Akiza said, "I'll sign here. _Since you love them so much."_

"No!" Crow said, "That'll ruin it!"

"Okay then, right here." She moved it to her mid-section.

"No!" Crow said.

"Here," she said over groin.

"Not there!"

"This seems right over my legs."

"No!" Crow complained again.

"Then where do you want it?" Akiza asked.

Crow pointed to a blank spot next to the picture. Akiza rolled her eyes and started signing.

"So you beat two pros?" Yusei asked, "Now what?"

"Well a few sponsors have called," Jack said, "One magazine thought I might be a Rookie of the Year contender."

"Wow," Yusei said, "I guess that you'll want a new wife by your side as you work your way up the ranks."

Jack blushed, which was a rarity for him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yusei shrugged. "So when's the big day?"

"We don't know yet," Jack said, "But it was one of the best decision I ever made."

Yusei turned to Akiza, who was annoyed by Crow gawking over her flier. He narrowed his eyes and knew he had to do _something._

As the day moved along, the four of them soon went out for lunch. As they walked, Yusei made sure to stay close to Akiza and also kept an eye on Crow. Akiza smiled that Yusei was so protective of her, even if she knew he wouldn't be able to stop Crow from looking at her.

When they got back, the guys played and worked on their runners. Since Akiza didn't have hers, she sat around looking bored. Not to mention that she didn't know how they worked and felt rather dumb. However, to Jack and Crow's surprise, Yusei stopped working many times to talk with her and comfort her. Jack and Crow rolled their eyes as he explained it to her in simple terms and Yusei helped Akiza feel better about herself. When Akiza went to the bathroom, Jack and Crow talked to Yusei.

"Yusei," Crow said, "Do you think you could save all the hugging and stuff for when you're alone?"

"No," Yusei said, "If Akiza needs comfort, no matter the time or place, then I'll be sure to give it to her."

"Geeze," Jack said, "If you love her so much, then why don't you marry her? Like Jack Atlas did!"

'Well maybe I will,' Yusei thought.

Over the next week, Yusei and Akiza got to be closer than ever. Akiza's parents took notice and decided that they deserved to go out together for dinner. Just the two of them.

The date went well, even though neither talked much. Although it was pretty hard when you're almost spending 24 hours a day with the person you love. They had gone to dinner and movie, which they left early from to make sure they got home on time. Yusei didn't want Akiza's father to think they were doing something that might upset him.

Although, there was one thing that they were sure never to forget.

Yusei had just taken a shower and stepped onto a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he really looked attractive, in Akiza's eyes.

"Hey," he said slyly, "You're Yusei Fudo. The guy that likes Akiza. How do think she feels about your body?"

"Well, while I know I'm not perfect physically, Akiza will still see the true beauty in me," he said.

Akiza walked by and her Yusei talking to himself.

"Hey, you might not be the sexiest man alive, but that Akiza sure is quite a catch!"

Akiza blushed at the statement and covered her mouth, to avoid Yusei from hearing her giggle.

"She sure is," he continued, "Not to mention that I'm getting _fully excited_ right now just thinking about her!"

"Yusei," Akiza called, "Can I come in?"

_"I'm fully excited!"_ Yusei said, "So yeah baby!"

"Okay," Akiza said and opened the door.

Akiza and Yusei suddenly looked at one another. For a moment, Yusei forgot he was naked and he quickly covered his groin and screamed. Akiza quickly shut the door and each took a moment to take a breath.

"Why'd you come in?" Yusei asked.

"I asked if I could and you said, 'Yeah baby!'"

"Well..." Yusei didn't know how to say it any better, "How much did you see?"

"Well...I saw your...thing...and it's...well... small."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh crap!" Yusei yelled.

On Yusei's next day off, he decided that he had to out and buy a ring for Akiza. However, despite making good money as Akiza's servant, he still didn't have enough to afford a nice, new ring. That meant that he'd have to find one that was used.

Yusei made his way to a used store and they had a wide selection of rings. Despite many of them being half off their original price or more, Yusei knew that he had to get one that showed his love for her. Something that could make her smile.

After spending over an hour deciding which ring would be perfect for Akiza, he finally found one.

A few days later...

Yusei went to Akiza's father. Despite already saying that he was proud that they were a couple, Yusei worried that the ring he got might not be good enough for her father's standards.

He knocked on his office door. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Mr. Izinski said as he put some papers away. Yusei sat down at a chair in front of his wooden desk.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Izinski asked.

"Well sir...I know that you approve of Akiza and me being a couple, but I want to be more than that."

Akiza's father narrowed his eyes.

"I want to become her husband and so I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage."

The senator still held his firm face. 'Maybe if I show him the ring, he'll accept,' Yusei thought.

Yusei pulled out a red box from his pocket and looked away. He then opened it, as his eyes closed shut.

"I hope this is good enough for your daughter," he said nervously.

The senator smiled. "Yusei you didn't have to do this," he said.

Yusei opened his eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"My wife and I would love to have you marry our daughter. If you would have proposed and not asked me, we still would accept. It seems that you take great care of her and she really enjoys how protective you are of her. She loves you Yusei and it's clear you feel the same. You can tell when you both are together that you share something that many people dream of."

"And what is that?" Yusei asked. Akiza's father smiled.

"True love."

Yusei smiled at thought. Akiza and him truly loving one another made his heart smile.

"Thank you sir," he said. He stood up and they shook hands. Yusei closed the box and put it back into his pocket.

The following evening, the Izinski parents had to go to a "sudden political meeting." While Akiza was surprised by the news, Yusei knew what it really meant. As Akiza waited for dinner, Yusei was in the kitchen cooking.

When he came out, he lifted the cover and revealed the dinner was the same one he had cooked for her weeks before. While the steak was a little overcooked and the baked potatoes were a little hard in a spot, it still looked and tasted delicious.

As Akiza and Yusei ate, Akiza couldn't help, but notice that Yusei was eating rather slowly. Normally, she had seen him scarf down food, but he seemed to be acting differently. Akiza finished well before him and waited for him to finish.

When he was done, Akiza couldn't help, but ask, "Is something wrong Yusei?" He nodded.

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Yusei took a deep breath and took her hand. He then got down on one knee and looked up to her.

"Akiza, being your servant is the best thing in the whole wide world, because I get to be with you all the time. However, I hope you'll let me move up in the world from servant to husband."

Akiza gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth. Yusei pulled out the red box and opened it. Akiza gasped again, when she saw the ring.

"Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?"

Akiza nodded, as tears started to flow, and Yusei stood up. He put it on Akiza's hand and Akiza lifted it to look at it.

"Oh Yusei, it's beautiful! It looks so shiny and new!"

"Well..." Yusei said sadly, "I'm sorry to say, but it's not new. I got it at a used store because I didn't have enough money." He looked down, with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and Akiza stopped crying.

After a brief moment, Yusei felt two long arms wrap around his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Akiza smiling at him.

"I don't care if it's used," she said, "It shows your love to me and that's all that matters."

She leaned in for a kiss and Yusei leaned in, to return the favor. The kiss got deeper and they got to explore each other's mouths and enjoy their sweet taste.

They leaned back, when they both ran out of breath, and smiled at one another.

"We're forgetting one thing," Yusei said. He went back into the kitchen and brought out two slices of strawberry cheesecake. They each took a seat and, before they dived in, Yusei and Akiza looked at one another.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Akiza asked. Yusei blushed, but nodded. They moved their seats next to one another and each took a bit out of the cheesecake. They then slid the forks gently into their mouths.

_Flash Forward_

Akiza and Yusei each have a fork in each other's mouths, this time though, it had white and black cake. Yusei and Akiza were in their wedding outfits. Yusei had a black tux and clip-on blck tie. Akiza a gorgeous white dress with long white gloves and a vail. It showed her shoulders and was frilly at the bottom. While it was a little tighter around her chest and waist, it wasn't skin tight and left room for Akiza to comfortably breathe. Akiza had it custom fitted and made sure it covered her cleavage. After all, now that she was married, there was only one man she wanted to stare at her chest.

As for the wedding party, Yusei and Akiza had gotten close to Leo and Luna as they planned for their wedding. They had similar outfits to Yusei and Akiza, for the ring barrier and flower girl, and everyone thought they looked like a adorable little couple. Leo and Luna blushed at one another as everyone noted how cute they were.

Jack and Carly were going to get married a few months later. Jack was busy in the Turbo Dueling Season and his drive to #1 was in full force. He was Yusei's best man. Carly was by his side every step of the way and Jack always made sure she had the same privileges as him. That meant access to the best parties and biggest events. Carly was also Akiza's maid of honor.

Crow was still trying to find a woman, but he wanted to chase Jack up the Turbo Dueling ladder and hoped to find a woman along the way.

Sherry was still in jail and had grown found of a jail mate who was in for life as well. She knew that they were never getting out, so she might as well grow fond of this strange man.

Luckily for Yusei and Akiza, they never saw Sherry or this new man ever again. They both were going to attend school at the local University together. Akiza was going to become a Doctor and Yusei was interesting in learning about science.

Yusei could still be Akiza's servant, to help pay for college, but everyone knew that he wasn't really her servant anymore. Now that they were husband and wife, it was just a excuse for them to be together.

You could say that he was more than just a servant.

**A/N: Thanks for the support and again sorry for the delay.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted something explained better or put in.**

**I have some more story ideas, so be on the look out for me!  
><strong>


End file.
